Venturing into the Unknown
by jamieelynn
Summary: Sookie finds herself moving on from Bill quicker than she realizes, with her heart now set on an older, stronger and more charming vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-**

**A few things you should know about this story:**  
><strong>1. This is my first fanfic, and as such this authors note is going to be longer than any other. I need to explain a few things in order to set the scene and I promise I wont make it a habit of posting ridiculously long notes in the future.<strong>  
><strong>2. In this version of the True Blood story line, Godric killed Reverend Newlin and effectively ended all of the Fellowship activity. For now. This means that the explosion that caused Eric to get his blood into Sookie and made Godric more suicidal that before didn't occur in this reality. I may add more of the fellowship retaliation to Newlin's death if this story gets a good response<strong>  
><strong>3. My version of Godric is not as sullen as in the show. Yes he was suicidal, but hopefully this.. whatever it is... with Sookie will keep him from really going over the edge *wink wink*. I hate stories in which Godric dies, or becomes overly depressed, so expect a happier Godric in this story. I hope that I don't make him too out of character for everyone's taste, but if you find the story to be a bit off, please leave a review and I'll adapt it from there.<strong>  
><strong>4. I skipped over the whole church scene since I felt that was a part of everyone else's Godric stories, and while I love that.. I felt it was better for the story I had in mind to just start from the nest and move from there.<strong>  
><strong>5. I hope to get more into the situation regarding the EricGodric relationship as well as Godric's role as Sheriff in upcoming chapters, but requests or ideas are always welcome. I have a general idea of where I'd like this story to go but I welcome any help with the details. :)**  
><strong>Thanks for reading and giving my story a chance, and for those of you fellow Godric lovers out there hopefully you'll enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed dreaming it up. I hope to have a new chapter at least once a week, hopefully more often.<strong>

It had been five hours since we rescued Godric from the basement of the fellowship of the sun. In that five hours, I had realized a lot about myself, and what I was capable of handling, and as I drummed my fingertips on the solid oak desk inside Godric's room I considered all that had happened to me since we had left the church. Things had gotten crazy, that's for sure. I knew things were bound to get interesting since it was Eric who asked me to come along, but never in my life had I expected that I would be beaten, almost raped and then rescued by a vampire that had walked the earth for 2000 years. The moment I laid eyes on Godric, I had felt a shift in my emotional equilibrium; something in me snapped and I could feel my relationship with Bill snap at the seams. When Godric held Reverend Newlin up in front of the crowd by his collar, I had never seen such a powerful and beautiful being in my life. Even when he snapped his neck, I knew it was the right thing to do, and I thought nothing less of him. In fact, it was in that moment I knew I wanted to be with him, despite the difficulties Eric would bring into the equation. Of course I hadn't said anything right away, but I'm sure Bill could sense my emotional distance from him. It wasn't until after our group had returned to Godric's nest and Eric had pulled me aside to have the conversation that was currently replaying in my mind that I knew things with Bill were over for good:

"Sookie, I feel your disconnect from us after these past few hours and I feel that now I should impart some... rather interesting information on you." His trademark smirk was cooly trying to hide what his eyes betrayed: this wasn't going to be good.

"Alright Eric what is it, and Lord help you if this is more of your sex talk." A part of me knew by the way he had been shifting uncomfortably throughout the ride here that this had nothing to do with his not so obvious sexual intentions.

He stood to his full height, towering over me by a good eight inches. To most this gesture must've seemed aggressive or imposing, but without my obsession with Bill clouding my mind I was able to read from his body language that this was his attempt at bolstering strength and providing comfort in the only way his vampire nature allowed. His lips tensed into a straight line, as if his body was attempting to fight the words trying to break free. While in my mind I appreciated his attempts to soften the blow he was about to deliver, I was only a thread-break away from loosing my mind and his stalling wasn't helping matters, so being my usually snippy self I barked at him.

"Whatever it is Eric get it over with. Just rip it off like a band-aid"

He curtly nodded "It seems as though while the rest of us were at the Fellowship of the Sun, Bill was engaged in more.. primal activities with his maker Lorena; Even I hate to admit that Bill has deceived you even further" He paused, I'm sure giving me a chance to back out before I broke down and cried. While a part of me churned of sadness, I honestly found I didn't care as much as I should have about Bill's infidelity. In fact I found that it took much of the guilt I felt away, and I motioned for Eric to continue. He again nodded and moved to sit down on the bed closer to me. "It seems as though Bill has arrived in my area under false pretenses. After some further research I found some disturbing evidence that he was sent here to procure you for the queen of Louisiana due to your delectable background." For a brief moment, in which I noticed Eric lightly lick his lips, everything in me disconnected. I felt nothing, thought nothing, and even saw nothing. As the pieces of the puzzle clicked in place I felt no grief for the man who had ruined me and seduced me with lies and fake charm, I felt only rage.

Pure rage that radiated throughout my skin, down to my fingertips and toes, all the way to the ends of my hair. I no longer cared about the party going on down the hall from my current position, or the tension I had come into Godric's bedroom to escape. I quickly jumped up from my seat and looked Eric dead in the eye. I thought that by really examining him I could find some shred of happiness or pleasure he was getting out of telling me this, and maybe then I could pretend it was less real. Maybe then I could be mad at Eric and blame it on him, like I had been taught by my asshole ex boyfriend Bill to always fall back on. Instead I found one singular emotion in his eyes: grief. He actually and genuinely felt bad that he had to be the one to tell me this. Before I could stop it, a slight smile had appeared on my lips. Maybe Eric wasn't the complete jerk I thought he was. Before I knew what was happening I had stood up and walked the short distance between us and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him tense underneath my grip but after a brief moment he relaxed, though I still felt his obvious confusion. I whispered "you may have just saved my life", before I stormed out the door to the living room.

I came to an abrupt stop when I saw Godric in his perfectly pressed clothes sitting on the couch near the fireplace. He looked quite bored, and yet something about him just aired gentleness and beauty. I shook my head and looked around for my treacherous ex. I found him in the corner, looking slightly uncomfortable as a hideous and fake looking woman in a red ball gown hanging off of her gaudy frame. While she was whispering what I can only assume were sweet nothings in his ear, I took my opportunity to walk over to the pair of them and put on my best brave face. "Its time to put on your big girl panties and deal with this head on Sookie Stackhouse" I told myself. As I finally took a stance right in Bill's line of sight I prepared to lay into him as best I could. As soon as he saw me, his mouth stood agape, and he began to stumble through his words "Ohh Sookie.. this is.. well this is..." He tried to push Lorena away, but she was stuck to him like flies to a glue trap. I heard her mutter "Oh this should be rich" and I gave her the deadliest stare I could muster. "Shut it bitch, and Bill I don't even want to hear your sorry excuses. I know about you, I know all about your lies, and your plan to kidnap me and take me to God knows where and frankly I don't give a shit. I'm not going anywhere with you and if you even try to lay a hand on me I swear you'll regret it with every fiber of your being..." I felt Eric vamp up behind me as if to further prove I was serious. By this point the whole room had gone dead silent and I felt the tension weighing heavily on me like a thick smog. "You may have robbed me of my virginity, but you will not take me without a fight and while you deserve a whole lotta pain, I'm sure nothing I or anyone in this room could deal out will be worse as spending any amount of time with your wretched bitch of a maker." Lorena had made a move to grab me, but Eric growled deep in his throat and she abandoned her plans immediately. Before either one of them could say anything in their defense I turned around and locked eyes with Godric. His soft lips were turned up just slightly and his head tilted just a bit to the side. I genuinely smiled and despite the monologue I had just delivered, I had never felt happier. "Godric can I speak with you and Eric in your room for a moment?" I noticed him nod, and Eric and I turned to walk back to the bedroom. Godric hesitated for a brief moment before saying "I want both Bill Compton and his maker Lorena Krasiki out of my area before dawn, Stan and Isobel escort them out." The room silently watched as both Bill and Lorena were pushed out of the house in a state of shock.

When the three of us finally made it back to Godrics room I shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath and looked the two powerful vampires straight on. It made my pulse race to know I had their attention, but I forced myself to stay on subject. "Eric I wanna thank you for letting me know about Bill. I know that it took a lot for you to get that out and I really appreciate it." Eric lost his signature swagger and his face went blank with surprise. Godric walked closer to me and his hand went to rest on my cheek. His thumb lightly swept away a tear I didn't know I had produced and I leaned into his touch, placing my hand on top of his. I smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "Godric I know I am beyond out of line here, but..." before I had found the courage to finish my sentence I felt his soft, cool lips on mine. I found myself once again smiling into the kiss before returning it with as much gentle love as I could produce. As he pulled away, he looked almost ashamed of his actions and began to apologize, and his hand dropped down to his side."Miss Stackhouse, I am sincerely sorry.. I don't know what came over me.. your courage and determination have caused quite a stir within me" "Oh Godric, don't ever think that kiss wasn't beyond perfection" I closed the small distance between us and planted a passionate kiss filled with gratitude on his perfect mouth. I pulled away once more and found his expression completely blank, but his eyes were filled with an intense fire. "Godric I feel.. something.. for you..." Before I could explain more Eric interrupted.

"Sorry to break up this lovely moment, but Godric you have paperwork to fill out concerning the former guests of your area and it is nearly dawn."

"Yes Child I'm afraid you're right, Miss Stackhouse, make yourself comfortable and we will continue this conversation shortly." He smiled with just a hint of his fangs peaking out of his lips and walked past me, planting a sweet kiss on my cheek before leaving the room. I was dazed from our exchange and my skin was crackling with happiness. My gaze returned to Eric who was staring at me with a smile on his face. Not his usual swagger filled smirk, but an honest to goodness smile. He only nodded and walked to the door and I closed my eyes thinking he too had left me before I felt his lips kiss me on the cheek, in the same place Godric had planted one. Before I could respond I felt him vamp out of the room and heard the door close behind him. With a huff I walked over to the bed to sit down, fully anticipating to stay up and wait for Godric to return so I could talk to him more about what had happened between us, but as I lay down on the soft bed I felt myself fall asleep with Godric's face on my mind and his name on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note -**  
><strong>I know I promised I wouldn't make a habit of posting Author's notes at the beginning but I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has read this story so far. I appreciate the reviews and story alerts more than you can imagine! I also want to let everyone know that the next chapter will be the same period of time as this one, but from the point of view of Godric. I know a lot of readers are curious about how Godric feels about all of this, and I'll make sure that we get both POVs equally from this point forward. That being said, a majority of this chapter is filler that hopefully shows the emotional changes Sookie is going to go through in order to better prepare herself with a future with Godric. Yes they are eventually going to get together but there won't be any lemons for another 2 chapters. I also haven't decided on whether or not I'm going to bother with the maenad storyline or not so let me know in reviews what you would rather see.. Godric and Sookie getting to know each other or more action with Marryanne. That being said.. enjoy!<strong>

I awoke with a start, thinking I had only slept a few minutes. I really had hoped I could talk to Godric more. One quick look around the darkened room told me I was too late. "Shoot" I cursed under my breath. As I started to get out of the silk sheets, I realized that I had none of my luggage or personal items. I bit my lip, considering the options I had. As far as I knew everyone in the house was dead to the world, and I had taken over Godric's room.

My logical self fought hard, trying to assess the situation. My emotional self couldn't help but focus the thought of Godric "asleep" somewhere else in the house. The southern lady in me felt appalled that I forced Godric out of his own room, but I'm sure if he had really minded he wouldn't have let me stay in here right? I shook my head, realizing that despite everything I had been through in the past 24 hours all I could focus on was Godric. "Sookie get ahold of yourself'. I looked around the room again trying to find a light switch. I walked towards the door, thinking there must be one there. I fumbled around until I found it, switching it on before the room was bright enough for me to think things through properly. As I walked back towards the bed to sit down I noticed a small scrap of paper sitting on Godric's desk. I briefly wondered if it was right to look at it, thinking it may be some of his personal papers, but then I decided I would look it at it anyway. "it may be a note for me" I convinced myself.

Bill did always love to write notes for me when I woke up. I stopped mid step and looked for any sort of despair that could be coupled with my thoughts on Bill but found none. It wasn't like me for me to not be emotional about someone doing even half of what he did to me, but I took solace in the fact that 1. I had told him off with the gusto that only a Stackhouse woman could manage and 2. His life with that Lorena looked like torture. I smiled an inward smile at how much it pleased me that he was gone. I mean I had pretty much decided to dump his sorry butt after his performance during the fellowship ordeal. To find out that he hadn't been there to save me because he was with Lorena turned out to be a good thing - It gave me the opportunity to see Godric at his finest. I took a moment to remember that Godric had essentially given up on life thinking he was a monster. Of course that's just what I had picked up on the thoughts of the people at the party last night. Not for a second did I believe Godric, my Godric, to be the monster that he had conjured himself up to be in his mind. He was so beautiful and so powerful, but in the most genuine and non-intimidating way I could imagine. I shook my head again, trying to remember what I was doing standing in the middle of the bedroom with a big goofy smile on my face. Right, the note. I picked up the paper and found the most gorgeous script printed on it:

"Miss Stackhouse,

I hope you found my accommodations comfortable for the evening, and no I do not mind.

Feel free to explore the nest, but do not leave as Eric and I would like to speak with you this evening.

Please know that there is a pool out back if you wish to enjoy some time in the sun, and I have left a few things for you on the dresser.

Godric"

I was happy to know that he didn't mind that I was staying in his room. I really hadn't planned on staying here but I guess I was more exhausted than I realized from all of the day's events. I looked around for the dresser he had mentioned and saw it tucked into the corner. I hadn't even noticed it until now. I saw what looked like a toothbrush, a hairbrush, a small pair of panties and a simple dress he must've gotten from Isobel sitting on the top. I was beyond grateful that he had remembered these things since I was sure I looked like a catastrophe. With my supplies bundled up in my arms I walked into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Setting my things down on the countertop, I took a moment to enjoy the beautiful fixtures of the bathroom. Even though I knew Godric was not near as flashy as Eric I appreciated that he had a large shower and beautiful slate grey tile all over the bathroom. I stepped over to the shower and turned it on to heat up before returning to the sink. I looked in the mirror, not seeing the dark circles I fully expected. In fact, as I ran my hands across my face I realized my golden skin looked more beautiful than usual. I took a moment to realize that despite the roughness I had endured at Gabe's hands I felt no pain whatsoever. I knew that this could be because I had ingested some vampire blood, but I also knew that Bill hadn't given me any of his since before we left for Dallas. Strange.

I filed that question away to ask Godric and Eric about later and went back to my "human needs" as I liked to call them. I quickly used the restroom and peeled the baby blue sundress off of my skin. "So many negative memories associated with this dress" I thought to myself before I tossed the dress into a nearby trash can. As I stepped in the shower I remembered all of the horrible things that his dress had been apart of, from the deception of the Newlins to Gabe's assault, and even the memory of me telling Bill off threw itself into the happenings of my mind. As the water washed over me, I felt tears stream down my face. I knew that the version of myself that had been with Bill would've collapsed in tears by now at all of the emotionally overwhelming things I had been forced to endure. It's true that if I hadn't made that business arrangement with Eric I probably would've stayed in that fake little bubble of happiness with Bill the loser Compton. I probably would've spent my life hating Eric, thinking he was the worst vampire to ever walk the face of the earth. I also would've been emotionally devastated that Bill would've eventually handed me over to some Queen that I had never met. Thank God I had avoided that, though a part of me realized there would probably be some retaliation from Bill's end since I had essentially told him off in a room full of vampires older than him and had him ejected from the area. But as I scrubbed my skin clean, I realized that I had changed. A part of me had found peace the moment I saw Godric's face. How cliche is that? I actually laughed at myself for that. As funny as it seemed though, it was true. Godric felt like home to me; my soul mate. I knew it was crazy that I felt this way despite thinking I was in love with someone else, and how could I even be sure that Godric felt that way about me? I tried to rationalize that he must feel something for me or else he would never have kissed me right? I told myself that I would just confront him tonight and ask him how he felt, I mean I had to give it a shot right? It was so unlike me to be so confident in myself, but I chalked it up to being a new, stronger version of myself and I was happy with the change.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. Even Godric's towels felt like heaven on my skin. I took an extra moment to enjoy them before I went to work getting dressed. I slipped on the red panties that Godric had handed me and since my bra had not really been damaged in the Gabe fiasco, I put that on too. I slipped into the dress and headed towards the door, on a mission to find the backyard and the pool Godric had mentioned. I quickly found the door to the backyard in the living room and before I could let my inner logic fight me, I stepped outside to try and enjoy the day. As I walked towards the pool, I realized I had no idea what time it was. I figured I would just go in as the sun was starting to set in order to greet my gracious host. I giggled thinking of how excited I was to see him again. I slipped my dress off and folded it neatly, setting it on a small table next to a lawn chair I had found. As I sat down to enjoy the suns rays I felt a surge of happiness bust through me like electricity. I closed my eyes and thought of all the ways I was going to improve my life as I got back to Bon Temps.

I decided that it was time for me to quit my job at Merlotte's. Don't get me wrong, I love working there but I felt like I was never there to actually do my job. It wasn't fair to Sam to constantly ask for time off when I'm sure he could find a more dedicated waitress. I also had no idea how involved I was going to be in the vampire world from here on out, and Sam couldn't handle that all too well. If I was truly going to try something with Godric, who knows how Sam would react. And besides, there were too many bad memories associated with that restaurant. I needed a fresh start if I was going to grow up and be the more strong and independent woman that I had wanted to become ever since Gran passed away. The realization that came barreling towards me at that moment hit me like a ton of bricks. If I was going back to Bon Temps, how would that work with Godric bein here in Dallas? I knew he was sheriff of this area, and I couldn't expect him to just drop that to be with me could I? "Oh Sookie how could you have been so stupid!" I chastised myself. I knew I wasn't going to be working at Merlotte's anymore, but I also knew that there was no way I could give up living in my small little corner of Louisiana forever. I couldn't leave Jason - he was my only family left. I also couldn't leave my beautiful little house. It had been in my family for generations and there was no way I was going to drop everything just for the chance of having some sort of relationship with a 2000 year old vampire that may or may not want me.

I had been pondering this same dilemma for quite some time and before I knew it the sun was starting to set and it was time for me to go see my vampires.

I picked up my dress, slipped back over my body and took a second to appreciate that my golden glow had developed a little more with my time out in the sun. I walked back towards the house and into Godric's room to wait for him to wake up. As soon as I sat down on the bed I felt that same surge of happiness jolt through my body. I still had no idea what that feeling was. I started to think about it more carefully when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Miss Stackhouse?" came the soft voice of Godric from the other side

"Come in Godric!" I said all too excited. I heard a light chuckle from the door before it opened and revealed my host.

My eyes roamed his body, taking in his soft grey linen pants and white v-neck t-shirt. I zeroed in on the tattoos that peaked out from his shirt; the cuffs around his arms and the chain looking symbols around his neck. They were so beautiful against his pale skin. I shifted my glance to his face, seeing a smile and the same fire in his eyes I had witnessed yesterday.

"Godric" My voice came out a lusty whisper. "Call me Sookie"

He nodded, the smile never leaving his face as he made to join me on his bed. As he got close to me my skin started crackling with desire and lust. I licked my lips nervously and as he sat down. I looked at him, catching his eyes with mine and saw his pupils dilate just slightly. He leaned into me and rubbed his nose just lightly across my neck, making me shiver and let out a soft moan. He pulled back with a look of amazement on his face "I'm sorry Miss... Sookie.. you just smell like the sun. I take it you enjoyed some time outside?" I internally noticed as he asked me the question his head tilted just slightly to the side. "Yes, I did. You have a beautiful home and an amazing pool. Thank you for loaning me these clothes by the way." Everything in me wanted to jump him at that moment but I stopped myself. "Control yourself Sookie" I chanted in my mind.

"Oh Sookie it was truly no trouble. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do wish to talk to you about some things this evening however."

I looked shocked for a moment before he continued

"Nothing of a negative nature my dear Sookie just some things I felt I must inform you of since you fell asleep last night."  
>I blushed slightly.<br>"Nothing to be embarrassed of, we all understood you had a trying day yesterday. I assure you no one begrudges you for needing your rest" I smiled and signaled for him to continue. He nodded.

"Sookie I feel I must confess that I gave you some of my blood last night. I do apologize but as I returned to the bedroom to continue our chat I noticed the extent of your injuries caused by Gabe in the church. Not only did I feel it was my responsibility to make sure you were healed. I... well I felt protective of you."  
>As he finished the last part his eyes left mine and traveled down to his lap. I couldn't express how grateful I was, so I leaned over and put my hand on his, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Godric thank you." I whispered.<p>

He looked back at me with a confused expression. I shook my head and continued before he could speak again "Godric I told you last night I felt something for you as well, and I don't for one second hold you responsible for Gabe's actions. In fact I have nothing but gratitude for you for all you've done. You saved my life, you opened up your home to me and you healed me." I smiled at him and put all of the love and gratitude I could behind that smile.

He seemed to accept that I was genuinely thankful for his actions and continued with what he had to say

"I must also explain that since I have given you my blood we now have a connection. I can sense your emotions, and determine your location should you need me, Although I feel much of what I'm about to explain you already know from your relationship with Mr. Compton."  
>I nodded and interjected "Yeah, he explained that stuff and told me that I'll also have some sexy dreams and my libido would increase.. which I don't mind at all from you!" As soon as the words had shot out, my hand went up to cover my mouth "Oh Godric I'm sorry I didn't mean in that way... I mean I did.. but.. well anyways you were saying?" I was bright red and I heard another one of his small chuckles.<br>"Sookie I have felt your desire ever since I walked into the room, I most assuredly know what you mean. But before we talk about that more, I should also explain to you more about the blood tie. I'm not sure Mr. Compton has told you that when a vampire gives you his blood you are more drawn to that vampire. The more blood given, the more the individual is pulled to that vampire until a point at which the pull turns into an obsession. I regret to inform you that based on what Eric has told me about Mr. Compton I believe that he intended to use this aspect of the blood tie to seduce you until he could.. well you know what his plans were." His full lips had turned into a thin line by the end of his explanation and I knew he was truly sorry he had to tell me about this. I also knew that there was no way Godric could be capable of such a deception.

"Godric if you're at all concerned that I think you're going to manipulate me.. don't be. I trust you." I grabbed his hand into mine and interlocked our fingers as assurance that I was sure in my trust. He looked down at our linked hands before looking back up at me with his features back into a happy smile. "Sookie we will have to discuss more of Mr. Compton's intentions at a future date, but now I must share some more news with you." I coked my head to the side and he took that as a signal to one again continue "As you know, I'm sheriff of this area of Texas, much like Eric is the sheriff in Area five of Louisiana. I resigned my position here last night, and will be returning to Eric's area along with you. We will be returning to the Hotel Carmilla this evening, where Eric and I will meet with the King of Texas to confirm my transition to Louisana, and from there we will head back to Shreveport. I hope this is agreeable with you."  
>I laughed out loud and threw my arms around Godric's neck. He tensed underneath me and I pulled back ashamed "I'm sorry Godric, that just is such good news!" He laughed with me "Yes I suppose it is. I must confess I have become quite enchanted with you and would love to see you further after we return to my child's area. Which is why I must urge you to renounce Mr. Compton's claim on you..." Before he could even finish I stated "I am no longer Bill Compton's!' a little too loudly. I giggled, a little embarrassed and looked back at Godric. From the doorway I heard "I've never heard such good news" While I immediately registered it was Eric standing there, I looked over to be sure. I found his royal cockiness leaning up against the doorframe with a smirk plastered on his face. It was Godric who responded first "While I agree whole heartedly my child you know you should not listen in on the conversations of others." He accentuated his point by giving Eric an amused but still authoritative glare and I giggled again at the image of Godric having any sort of power over Eric Northman.<p>

"Master I'm sorry, but it is time for us to depart for the Hotel Carmilla, the King of Texas awaits"

**Author's Note part deux:**  
><strong>I had no idea this story was going to do as well as it has. I've edited some of the formatting as per reader request and I sincerely apologize if it was hard to read in its original form. I've been working mainly on my macbook with the textedit application and I feel that while it was comfortable for me to read, my layout was a hinderance to others. Because of this I'm looking for a beta reader. Any takers?<strong>

**Also I would like to take this opportunity to respond to some of the wonderful reviews I've gotten. Rest assured all of those who are looking for a more strong and possessive Godric will be happy with how I envision the relationship and the story itself transpiring. I will admit that I've already planned a sequel which I'll hint at more as the story progresses. I feel the need to respond to one particular reader who wished that Sookie would stay in Dallas. Trust me, I'm not a big fan of Bon Temps either but a big part of how I envision the end of this story and the sequel will rely on some unfinished business in our small little piece of Louisiana. Eric will take on a bigger role as the story - and its sequel if things go well - and he couldn't just drop his sheriff role and Pam to be with our two love birds in Dallas. For the record I don't envision Eric and Sookie in a sexual relationship but I'm also open to the possibility of the love triangle if the situation and the readers call for it. The main event of this story will most definitely be the Godric Sookie relationship. **

**Thanks again for reading and if you're interested in being my Beta, private message me asap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note-**  
><strong>Before you guys kill me, this chapter only covers the events of chapter 1 from Godric's POV. I fully intended on writing the events from both of the previous chapters from his perspective in one chapter, but I felt the length was right on this one. Chapter 4 will return to Godric's POV and 5 will be Sookie again. As always your thoughts and feelings on the chapter are welcome and I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I'll be returning to school tomorrow so my updates may become less frequent but I do intend on keeping a pretty regular schedule as best I can. <strong>

While the last several hundred years had been ones filled with morose and heart-wrenching emotions, the events of the last 24 hours had given me much hope for a future of happiness. I had shrunken back into a shell of my former self, enveloped by dark emotions and the beast within me that I so often blamed for my distance from my child Eric. I knew that he had sensed the despair within me and was trying his best to fill the void that had taken over my personality as of late. While I knew my Eric had nothing but the best intentions for me, he could never find the answers to the problems that plagued me.

I had searched the globe in my lifetime for a piece of myself that I felt had always been missing. For 2000 years I wandered, looking for something I knew would complete me. I thought I had discovered the answer to my heartache when I witness Eric on the battlefield. My turning him was in part a selfish act, one in which I thought I would finally find peace. While it was most certainly true that I knew the warrior I had seen in Eric deserved a life beyond that which his lifestyle afforded, the inner demons within me begged for a companion and I thought giving into them would placate their restless call. For a period this had become true. Many years I traveled with Eric, sharing a love that I never knew could exist for a creature of the night like myself. The bond that we shared would never be broken; he was my son, my brother, my world. However in time I came to realize that I still was incomplete. While my vicious and brutal nature attempted to rebel against the ideal of a romantic love, I knew deep within my soul that I craved the companionship of a woman. I would never admit that my countless conquests were in reality a veiled attempt at finding the one woman who could make me truly happy. After 2000 years I had given up in my search, and resigned myself to a basic life filled with sheriff duties and the banal existence that mainstreaming offered. But then, I found Miss Sookie Stackhouse.

When I offered myself to the Fellowship of the Sun, I believed that I could put an end to the human-vampire hostilities. I knew that no human or any contraption they could contain me in would prove to be a real match should I want to leave, but I stayed believing that I could change the mind of the misguided and vengeance driven reverend. I knew what they had planned for me, and I felt that if my death would bring the peace I sought it was a worthy sacrifice, but as I heard the screaming of a woman being violated from within my basement cell, I knew that the time for peacemaking was over. It was time for my vampire nature to take back control. I broke out easily enough, and while I sensed my child was in the nearby area I could never have imagined that he would be responsible for the beautiful creature I found being violated not twenty yards from where they kept me housed. In the few seconds I hesitate before dispensing of the miserable church mercenary Gabe, I took in the image of the beautiful woman in front of me. She was the piece I was missing from my life, and I knew then that I had to have her.

The events following my introduction to Miss Stackhouse seemed inconsequential at the time, and remain a blur in my ancient mind. I dispensed with the reverend quickly enough and effectively ended the squabble between my kind and the humans of the area. I was sure that in the future there would be some form of retaliation, but I also knew that nothing these mindless followers of Newlin could genuinely impact the vampires of my area and I did not spend much time worrying about the consequences of my actions. At that moment, and the countless moments that followed, the singular thing on my mind was Miss Stackhouse. I had never felt such a desire to protect a woman, and I found myself strangely comforted by the idea. After a brief conversation with Eric I learned that my beautiful flower was actually a telepath - for a brief moment I remember wondering if she was some sort of supernatural creature - and that she had been claimed by another.

When I had learned that one William Compton from my child's area had laid a claim to Miss Stackhouse I had internally destroyed the room around me. However I remained calm and watched her, picking up on her body language that she truly had lost all romantic feelings towards Mr. Compton and for that I was grateful. Eric further informed me of some of his suspicions concerning Compton and his job as a procurer for the Queen of Louisiana, and based on the evidence he had gathered I had to agree. I truly wanted to inform Miss Stackhouse of all we had assessed as soon as possible, but Eric convinced me that it was neither the time or place for such a conversation. He decided that when we returned to the nest, he would deliver the news in the most delicate and gentle way possible, as I would be forced to entertain the guests arriving for my "welcome home" party. I resigned myself to the boring duties of being on display for the vampires of my area, while internally my emotions were snarling and fighting against my calm exterior to rush to my mate to protect her from the heartbreak I knew would ensue.

After entertaining the vapid guests of my nests for some time I noticed that both my beautiful angel and my child were missing from the events. I could sense that Eric had joined my love in my bedroom and was apprehensively beginning his conversation with her. I looked around the room, trying to take my mind off of the woman that had plagued my thoughts for the last several hours and noticed that Mr, Compton and his maker Lorena Krasiki were conversing in a corner in hushed tones. I had fully intended to approach the pair when I saw Miss Stackhouse storm into the room and approach them head on. I watched the events unfold carefully, ready to jump in at any moment should the situation loose control. I saw Mr. Compton tense and heard Miss Krasiki mutter under her breath, but all my attention remained focused on the firey angel I had become so attached too.

"Shut it bitch, and Bill I don't even want to hear your sorry excuses. I know about you, I know all about your lies, and your plan to kidnap me and take me to God knows where and frankly I don't give a shit. I'm not going anywhere with you and if you even try to lay a hand on me I swear you'll regret it with every fiber of your being..."

I felt Eric run past me at vampire speed to stand behind Sookie for more protection and for a brief second I felt a twinge of jealousy rocket through me at the idea of someone besides myself protecting my mate. I knew that Eric felt this emotion, and as a growl began to form in the back of my throat he tensed just slightly before shooting his protective determination through our shared bond. I knew that he had formerly chased after Miss Stackhouse, anticipating that she would become one of his many conquests. However, I also knew that when it came down to it my child would never stand between myself and the one I loved. I refocused on Sookie as she continued to speak

"You may have robbed me of my virginity, but you will not take me without a fight and while you deserve a whole lotta pain, I'm sure nothing I or anyone in this room could deal out will be worse as spending any amount of time with your wretched bitch of a maker."

I growled so deeply that I'm sure only the vampires in the room could sense my fury at learning that her innocence had been lost at the hands of such a misanthrope. Before I could dwell on the idea for too long, I witnessed her true ferocity. My Sookie was such a passionate and headstrong woman, it only further added to my enchantment with her. As she turned around to face me, the most beautiful smile graced her features, and I lost myself in it for a brief moment before realizing she had asked both Eric and I to join her back in my bedroom. I quickly snapped back into my role as a sheriff and turned to my right hand Isobel.

"I want both Bill Compton and his maker Lorena Krasiki out of my area before dawn, Stan and Isobel escort them out."

She curtly nodded in understanding before finishing out the task. I turned to follow Eric and Sookie, not caring about the guests that I knew would eventually file out on their own accord. When I finally reached the bedroom I fully intended to approach Sookie in order to speak to her about my feelings, however before I could utter a word, my little spitfire took control once again. As she prepared herself to speak, I could sense her pulse begin to race and before I realized it I had become lost in the beautiful pattern of her heartbeat. Sookie brought me back to reality with what she said next

"Eric I wanna thank you for telling me about Bill. I know it took a lot for you to get that out and I really appreciate it"

I sensed Eric's total shock at her confession. I knew that he anticipated even more backlash from the girl that had vexed him so many times before, and I could not help but be amused at her ability to keep even my conceited child on his toes. As she turned to address me I looked deep into her eyes and found a tear traveling down her gorgeous golden skin. Before I realized that I had even taken a step, I placed my hand against her warm cheek and let my thumb sweep up the tear. She responded my placing her delicate hand over mine and leaning into my touch. The lustful feelings within me were barreling towards the surface, demanding I placate them with some action towards this exquisite beauty. She made to say something else to me

"Godric, I know I may be way out of line here but..."

I couldn't stand one more moment without my lips on hers. I closed the small gap between us and kissed her as gently as I could. The inner vampire in me was so close to breaking free and claiming this woman with the ferocity only someone my age could imagine. In the time it took for that small kiss to take place I sensed that Eric had been silently watching the exchange and while his emotions were a little hard to place, he had noticed that I was needed elsewhere. He pushed a slight wave of intention through our bond and I broke away from Sookie in order to address my duties. I removed my hand from her warm skin and placed it back at my side. I looked at the angelic face before me and I regretted my actions. While the look on her face and her vital signs indicated that she enjoyed my kiss, I knew that I should be in more control of my emotions. I was a 2000 year old vampire sheriff, not a teenaged school boy.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am sincerely sorry.. I don't know what came over me.. your courage and detirmination have caused quite a stir within me" I quickly apologized, intent on righting things before I took my leave. Before I could turn to make my way to the door she responded

"Oh Godric, don't ever think that kiss wasn't beyond perfection" She once again closed the gap between our bodies and kissed me; it was a kiss filled with the firey passion that I had come to admire her for and I couldn't help but be lost in it. As she pulled away I felt my fangs elongate and I quickly closed my mouth to hide them. She began to speak again

"Godric I feel.. something.. for you..."

Before she could continue Eric interjected.

"Sorry to break up this lovely moment, but Godric you have paperwork to fill out concerning the former guests of your area and it is nearly dawn."

While I had to exercise every ounce of the control I had mastered over my long lifetime not to rip his throat out at interrupting our exchange, I knew he was right. I could sense both Isobel pacing nervously in my office as well as the dawn that was approaching not an hour away. While I knew he felt my rage, he did push his apology and his determination through the bond, assuring me that he was genuinely trying to keep me from neglecting my business. I made a nod so small only Eric could have noticed before responding

"Yes Child I'm afraid you're right, Miss Stackhouse, make yourself comfortable and we will continue this conversation shortly"

I made my way to the door, hating that I had to leave such a beautiful creature in my room. As I brushed past Sookie I inhaled, smelling her sweet natural perfume - a mixture of sunshine and jasmine, and even her arousal - combined so perfectly on her skin. I kissed her cheek gently before exiting the room. It was only a brief moment before I heard Eric shut the door and join me in the hallway.

"Come my child we have things to discuss"

**Authors Note part deux-  
>I felt it was important to mention that while Godric may refer to Sookie as Miss Stackhouse in conversation, he will often refer to her with either Sookie or an endearing pet name in his inner dialogue. The old fashioned gentleman in Godric will keep him from referring to her as Sookie (at least when he's talking to her) until Sookie encourages otherwise as we saw in chapter 2. Sorry if this confuses anyone!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note -  
>Here's the next chapter from Godric's point of view. As I've stated previously this is the events of the second chapter, but from Godric's perspective so no new stuff just a glance of how Godric is taking this whole love thing. Just a few little points: I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. I also would like to point out that Eric is a bit ooc so far in that he's remained pretty quiet. I'm also skipping over some plot lines from TB like Jason's presence at Godric's nest and Stan's aggressive behavior. I apologize profusely about this but I wanted to dedicated as much attention to getting the characters right as possible, and also focus on the interactions between Sookie and Godric as they develop a relationship. <strong>

**Alright, I'll shut up now! Thanks for reading and enjoy! **

As Eric and I walked down the hall to my office I considered how I would proceed. I had always lived according to how my maker had instructed me; dominating my emotions and using the emotions of others as a weapon against them. I had spent a millennia teaching my child Eric in the same fashion, constantly keeping our more deep seated wants and desires at bay, living a life devoid of emotional reaction. However for the first time since my years as a human, I felt my control slipping. I could no longer keep up the stone facade of impassiveness. I had found love, and I would throw every ounce of the weight my age afforded me in her protection. I would become the vampire I had once envied from a distance.

When I arrived to my study I saw Isobel pacing at vampire speed. "Isobel" I softly said knowing she would hear me. As she turned her gaze to me I could see a vast array of emotions passing through her almond eyes.

"Godric, I escorted both Mr. Compton and Ms. Krasiki to the border of your area, assuring them that if they returned they would face the consequences"

"Thank you Isobel. And if I may make an announcement, I wish to resign from the position of Sheriff of Area 9. It has not gone unnoticed that your dedicated to your duties far exceeds my interest in the political realm. I would like to leave the area with my child Eric and return to Louisana. I hope that you will take the position in my stead."

I could immediately sense Eric's elation with my decision. If i was being honest with myself I knew that Sookie was just the catalyst for my leaving Dallas. In reality I had long since become bored with the ins and outs of Vampire hierarchy and as one of the oldest vampires in America I saw no need to parade around looking for approval from Kings and Queens less than half my age. I am quite confident that if I wanted to I could take over any state in the country with little resistance. I had taken up the role as Sheriff mainly to placate the King of Texas' desire for my power and my child's wishes to have me close by.

Isobel recovered from her shock rather quickly and responded

"Godric if this is truly your wish I am honored to take over the position. I will be sad to see you go, but I sense that you have found happiness elsewhere." Her eyes glittered with happiness.

"If I may be so bold, I find Miss Stackhouse to be quite enchanting, and a good match for you. I hope you will be very happy in your endeavors." She smiled warmly at me and bowed her head just slightly. I smiled back at her and went to sit behind my desk.

"Of course before I officially resign, I'll fill out the paperwork on the ejection of Compton and Krasiki from the area." Isobel bowed to me once more and left the room, giving Eric and I some privacy in the room.

"Go ahead and speak your mind Eric I know you're close to exploding" I looked at him, clearly expressing my amusement at his internal emotions and his ability to keep quiet for more than a few moments.

"Master, I'm quite happy you've decided to join me. I'm sure Sookie will be excited too. She did seem quite.. enamored with you didn't she?" Eric flashed his cocky smirk in my direction. I couldn't help but growl in response

"Eric I must remind you that whatever transpires between Miss Stackhouse and I is none of your business. I know you've been chasing after her to add yet another notch your belt, but that ends now." I glared him down until I felt his regret through the bond. His blank expression caused me to take a step back

"I apologize my child. I cannot help but be protective of her. She is.. something special."

Eric seemed to forgive me if his nod was any indication of his submission.

"I understand Godric, I too find her enchanting, though I can not say what I feel for her is anything more than a slight infatuation. I will cease my attempts to get her into my bed though."

"Thank you my son. Come, it is nearly dawn and I will show you where you will be resting tonight." He nodded once more and I walked to meet him at the door. I lightly patted his back, remembering the times I had often been mistaken as Eric's progeny. Many assumed that due to our height difference and my youthful appearance that Eric was the dominant of the pair and we had many fun nights proving just how wrong those assumptions were.

After I led Eric to a guest room down the hall from my own, I went back to my bedroom to speak with Miss Stackhouse. After getting no response I opened the door. It didn't escape me that this was my nest, and in fact my bedroom and I was knocking on the door and waiting for invitations. Sookie surely has altered my traits drastically in such little time, and not in a negative way. As I walked into the room I saw Sookie in a peaceful slumber. I honestly couldn't blame her for falling asleep after the ordeal she had been through. I walked over the bed, unable to stop myself from getting closer to my beauty. As I gazed over her appearance I noticed the finger sized bruises along her upper arms and remembered her interaction with Gabe.

It took every ounce of my self control not to tear apart the room, in fact the only thing stopping me was the angel tangled in the sheets. As I noticed her scrapped knuckles and slightly battered face I found myself admiring her will to fight back. "Such a strong, beautiful creature." I leaned down and brushed the hair away from her soft face, hearing her moan just lightly in her slumber. Even such a small sound had me aroused to an almost unbearable level. She truly had cursed me with an undeniable love for her. I knew then that based on her injuries she would need medical treatment, and while I was sure she had even further damage in her more sensitive area, I also knew it was not my place to do the examination. The urge to protect her at all costs inspired me to give her some of my ancient blood. I hadn't shared my blood with another since I changed Eric into my child, but I knew that I would pay any price to keep my Sookie from pain of any kind. As I bit into my wrist I gently tipped her head back and let the wound do the work for me. After a few mouthfuls, I could see her wounds healing and I knew she had consumed enough.

I pulled back from her sleeping form and let my own wound mend itself. I knew that Sookie would probably be concerned with me forcing such a tie on her without her knowledge, especially considering her relationship with Compton, but I hoped that I could explain my actions enough to satisfy her. As I felt the soft hum of our bond bloom within me I felt more complete than I even could have imagined. The thread connecting Sookie to myself was buzzing with contentment. I knew that it would be too forward of me to share the bed with Sookie, so I gathered some fresh clothes from my dresser and went to knock on Isobel's door. As she answered with a look of confusion on her face I laughed.

"Isobel could you possibly loan Miss Stackhouse some new undergarments, and something to wear?"

She vamped over to her closet and picked a few items up before returning to me.

"Here Godric, I've included a toothbrush and a hairbrush as well"

"Thank you Isobel, I will leave you to your day rest now, and by the time you wake you will be the new Sheriff."

"Thank you again for the honor of the position Godric, your trust in me is greatly appreciated"

I nodded, feeling great pride in Isobel and all of her accomplishments. I walked back to my study where I typed an e-mail at vampire speed to the King resigning my position, alerting him that I had passed responsibility to Isobel and reassuring him that he couldn't find a better vampire for the role. I also made note that I would be leaving for Louisana the following day should he need to contact me.

Before I could step away from the desk I received a response indicated that he wanted to meet with both Eric and myself for the purposes of making things official.

I responded that that would be acceptable. I also wrote a quick note to Sookie explaining that she had free reign of the house but that she should stay until we rose for the evening before finally making my way back to Eric's room.

I knocked once before opening the door, knowing Eric would sense it was me.

"Eric I will join you in our day rest as Miss Stackhouse has taken my bed for the evening"

"So early in your relationship and she's already dictating your sleeping arrangements master? you must be in love"

Knowing that his jab was good natured in its intent I decided to play along.

"Yes my son, I suppose I am now what humans these days refer to as 'whipped'"

We both laughed before stripping down to our bed clothes and laying in bed. I felt Eric die for the day, and I had only a few moments of blissful thought before it claimed me as well, my mind resting on Sookie as I shut down.

When I woke from my day rest I knew that there were a few moments until the sun truly set. I searched through my own emotions to find my new bond with Sookie, finding that she was quite content, though also thinking something over very intensely. I focused on the bond and stroked it with my own mind, my excitement and true happiness bubbling into it. I felt Sookie's happiness ten fold and was quite perplexed. Was it possible that my emotions were making their way to her? I had never heard of such a bond created by a vampire giving a human their blood once, but I suppose it's possible that my imagination was running wild.

I focused on the bond and enjoyed its quiet thrum until I sensed both Sookie moving closer to me and the sun setting. I quickly woke up and changed using my vampire speed to speak to her that much faster. I was out the door and walking to my room before Eric could stop be as he awoke from his day rest. Another surge of happiness shot through me at the prospect of seeing Sookie again.

I knocked on the door and called to her

"Miss Stackhouse?"

I felt her heartbeat race and I chucked internally

"Come in Godric!" She exclaimed. I could feel her excitement at seeing me again and it made me feel better to know she was also harboring some affection for me. I chuckled softly again.

As I opened the door I could feel Sookie's desire increase tenfold.

I knew that women found me attractive, but Sookie thinking so meant much more to me than any of my previous admirers. I watched her take in my appearance and as her lust increased and noticed she focused on my tattoos. I have to admit my tattoos were a subject of great pride; not many vampires had them - especially ones of my age. Each individual one represented something special to me and I found myself excited at the prospect of telling the stories of each one to Sookie should she ever ask. As I took in her features I felt my own lust rising to a dangerous level and decided to put an end to our appraisal of each other.

Sookie was the first to break the silence

"Godric, call me Sookie" she said in a lust filled whisper. I hadn't stopped smiling since I had opened the door and as I made my way towards the bed to join her I could faintly begin to smell her unique perfume. As I finally sat down the urge to rub myself all over her skin hit me with full force. I could smell the sunlight and warmth on her skin. Before I could stop I rubbed my nose along her jugular. The combination of her arousal, the sunlight and the deliciousness of your blood called to every fiber of my being. I inhaled deeply before realizing the outrageousness of my actions. I pulled back to explain myself, while shameful I also was completely enthralled in her spell. I began to apologize

"I'm sorry Miss... Sookie.. you just smell like the sun. I take it you enjoyed some time outside?" I had mentioned the pool that us vampires ironically had in our backyard in the note I left for her before my rest. I could pick up the light hint of lilac on her skin, and could picture the grass swaying gently in the wind as my mind absorbed her aroma.

She blushed lightly at my comments and I had not let her soft moan go unnoticed earlier. I'm sure she didn't realize that my comment had her cheeks stained red as she responded to me.

"Yes, I did. You have a beautiful home and an amazing pool. Thank you for loaning me these clothes by the way."

I made a mental note to thank Isobel again before leaving. I could sense her desire building and if I could still blush I'm sure I would have turned red revealing my "high school crush" desires.

"Oh Sookie it was truly no trouble. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do wish to talk to you about some things this evening however." I felt her immediate worry following my statement, and quickly went to reassure her.

"Nothing of a negative nature my dear Sookie just some things I felt I must inform you of since you fell asleep last night."

She felt a brief moment of embarrassment before reminding her that we all understood both her predicament and her human needs.

"Nothing to be embarrassed of, we all understood you had a trying day yesterday. I assure you no one begrudges you for needing your rest" She signaled that she wanted me to continue with the conversation. I nodded

"Sookie I feel I must confess that I gave you some of my blood last night. I do apologize but as I returned to the bedroom to continue our chat I noticed the extent of your injuries caused by Gabe in the church. Not only did I feel it was my responsibility to make sure you were healed. I... well I felt protective of you." I let my gaze drop to my lap, embarrassed and unsure of how she would take my confession.

I felt her lips gently grace my alabaster skin.

"Godric thank you." I was truly perplexed. Why after all the grief that she had suffered at the hands of my kind and even the stressful events of the days prior she was still thankful to me I did not understand. She made to continue before I could ask what she meant.

"Godric I told you last night I felt something for you as well, and I don't for one second hold you responsible for Gabe's actions. In fact I have nothing but gratitude for you for all you've done. You saved my life, you opened up your home to me and you healed me."

I knew then that I had made the right choice in explaining things to her. I knew that a large part of what had poisoned Sookie's relationship with Bill was his deception, and I was desperate to avoid such a fate.

She smiled at me. Her smile light a fire in my soul it was so passionate. She seemed so genuinely grateful that I had no choice but to believer her. I

"I must also explain that since I have given you my blood we now have a connection. I can sense your emotions, and determine your location should you need me, Although I feel much of what I'm about to explain you already know from your relationship with Mr. Compton." I knew that while he may have explained a few things to Sookie, but Compton had most likely left what he could out of his description in order to benefit himself in his seduction of her. I swore to myself at that moment that should he ever cross me again I would destroy him with my bare hands for his beguiling of my beautiful angel.

She interjected my account in order to confirm my beliefs.

"Yeah, he explained that stuff and told me that I'll also have some sexy dreams and my libido would increase.. which I don't mind at all from you!" She quickly flushed crimson and slapped her hand over her mouth. I knew her intent and that she meant what she said; this bolstered my confidence in my actions quite dramatically.

"Oh Godric I'm sorry I didn't mean in that way... I mean I did.. but.. well anyways you were saying?" I chucked at her recovery lightly. I knew that she did not interpret my laugh as one at her expense, but I reassured her anyways.

"Sookie I have felt your desire ever since I walked into the room, I most assuredly know what you mean. But before we talk about that more, I should also explain to you more about the blood tie. I'm not sure Mr. Compton has told you that when a vampire gives you his blood you are more drawn to that vampire. The more blood given, the more the individual is pulled to that vampire until a point at which the pull turns into an obsession. I regret to inform you that based on what Eric has told me about Mr. Compton I believe that he intended to use this aspect of the blood tie to seduce you until he could.. well you know what his plans were."

I did my best to carry on the conversation with the brunt of my points delivered in a style which many of this generations humans refer to as "ripping off a band-aid", getting the more harsh information over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. My normally stoic features had tensed in response to the heavy burden that I felt in having this conversation.

"Godric if you're at all concerned that I think you're going to manipulate me.. don't be. I trust you."

I felt Sookie's warm hand grab my own and link our fingers together.

The simultaneous simplicity of her actions and the gentle, loving weight behind them made me smile once more.

"Sookie we will have to discuss more of Mr. Compton's intentions at a future date, but now I must share some more news with you." As she sent me an inquisitive look I continued

"As you know, I'm sheriff of this area of Texas, much like Eric is the sheriff in Area five of Louisiana. I resigned my position here last night, and will be returning to Eric's area along with you. We will be returning to the Hotel Carmilla this evening, where Eric and I will meet with the King of Texas to confirm my transition to Louisana, and from there we will head back to Shreveport. I hope this is agreeable with you."

I heard a laugh escape from my love's mouth before a minute had passed. She threw her arms around my neck and I tensed in shock. Every part of me screamed to return the gesture, to bury my face in her hair and breathe her in for all the rest of my existence. She pulled back obviously assuming I had not enjoyed the contact

"I'm sorry Godric, that just is such good news!" I laughed, surprised that she seemed so receptive the changes I had implemented. I was overjoyed that she seemed excited at the prospect of us continuing a relationship as much as I did.

""Yes I suppose it is. I must confess I have become quite enchanted with you and would love to see you further after we return to my child's area. Which is why I must urge you to renounce Mr. Compton's claim on you..."

She excitedly shouted "I am no longer Bill Compton's!" and giggled. With a charming tint of pink in her cheeks we locked eyes again. I debated kissing her for a moment before I sensed my child at the door.

"I've never heard such good news". I appreciated that he shared the same level of contempt for Bill Compton and his former relationship with Sookie, but I gently reminded him that he needed to keep his manners in check as well. I could tell that he knew I was not truly upset with him through our bond before I began to speak.

"While I agree whole heartedly my child you know you should not listen in on the conversations of others." I sent a quick glare mirroring my emotions in his direction.

I could sense that Sookie had been just as bothered by the interruption as I was, but then her frustration was quickly replaced with amusement after my comment. I knew then that she also found the unique relationship Eric and I shared quite funny and laughed internally.

Eric then turned serious before saying "Master I'm sorry, but it is time for us to depart for the Hotel Carmilla, the King of Texas awaits"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note-  
><strong>**Hey everyone, sorry I couldn't update sooner but if all goes well I should have another chapter by the end of the weekend. Since I haven't said anything concerning this before I figured I'd throw it out there that I don't own these characters, except for the King that I made up just for the sake of this chapter. I would've added more of his back story but I figured I'd just have more Sookie/Godric action to satisfy my readers ;). **

As soon as Eric announced that Godric had to leave, I felt my whole body tense up. I knew it made no sense that I needed him in my presence, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I needed his closeness like an addict needs their fix, and I was surprised at how right it felt. The stubborn part of me wanted to argue that just hours ago I had been focused on being a more strong independent woman, but for some reason being with Godric just felt right, so I fought to not fight against the feeling.

Godric turned to look at me again, his stone blue colored eyes looking almost as regretful that he had to leave. His eyes turned down to our interlocked hands and he let out a soft sigh"

"My dear sweet Sookie.." He picked our hands up and kissed the back of my hand letting his cool lips trail over my skin. He lightly ran his nose along my wrist before dropping our hands back to his lap and continued

"I'm afraid Eric is right. We must leave now to meet with King Lukas." I nodded in understanding. I knew that it was important that Godric take care of his business and that it took priority over babying some love sick telepath.

"Ok." I resigned, sounding more upset than I intended.

Godric stood and made his way to the door. He stopped and turned back to me.

"Well aren't you coming my love?" He smirked at me, waiting to see the excitement he felt in our bond.

I jumped up all too eagerly before settling myself. I was so used to being left out of vampire conversation and business that I really didn't expect to be invited along for such an important meeting.

"Well if you're sure it's alright?" I certainly didn't want Godric thinking I was the type of girl who expected him to just drop everything for my silliest whim.

"Of course Sookie, I wouldn't have expected you to stay here - we'll be leaving for the airport shortly after I meet with the King".

I walked over to where Eric and Godric stood, not for one second missing how special it was that I was surrounded by such powerful vampires. I nodded to both of them letting them know that I was ready to go.

As we walked to the front door I felt Godric's cool hand grab my own and I turned to him smiling. He looked back at me and mirrored my smile with his own. I felt so good with Godric's skin touching my own but I was also more than a little nervous that here I was, simple Sookie Stackhouse about to sit in on a meeting between three powerful vampires. I tried to rationalize that if I had anything to worry about Godric wouldn't let me go with him - he did say that he felt protective over me. Before I knew that we had even moved, the three of us had found our way to a black sedan that I could tell from Eric's grimace was not only not his, but a less than suitable car for someone like him. As Eric got in to drive, Godric opened my door and kissed my hand gently before letting me get in. It felt nice to have someone treat you with such respect and know that he was genuinely a gentleman.

As Godric joined me in the backseat I looked confused. I fully expected him to join Eric up front, but as he once again held my hand I was happy with his choice.

"Now Sookie, I can tell you're nervous, and you have no reason to be. King Lukas is not only what you may consider a 'nice' vampire, but both Eric and myself are several hundred years his elder. There is nothing for you to fear."

I smiled at him once again, happy that he took the time to assure me. I internally giggled a little bit knowing that he had described the King as "nice" for my benefit.

"Thanks Godric, I know I'm being silly but Bill never told me anything about y'alls policies or authority figures so I just don't know what to expect."

I felt his muscles tense a little bit as I mentioned my loser ex, but then he nodded once again reassuring me.

"I understand Sookie. I promise that I will attempt to answer any questions you may have about how our hierarchy works."

I had so many questions from all the times Bill had brushed off my curiosity but I decided to now overwhelm him right away since he was nice enough to offer.

"Well I know about Sheriffs since Bill had to report to Eric, but I was curious about the kings and queens. I know Eric had mentioned that there's a queen of Louisiana, and you have a king here?"

He nodded again. "Yes very astute of you Sookie. Eric is currently the Sheriff of his area in Louisiana - area 5 - and he reports to his queen, Queen Sophie-Anne LeClerque. Each state has its own King or Queen as well as Sheriffs assigned to the defined areas within the states boundaries. I was Sheriff of Area 9 here in Dallas and the king here is King Lukas Beumonte. There is also the Authority whose members act as the ultimate rulers for our people. There is also the Magister whose job it is to act as a judge of sorts for any vampire who disobeys a law such as treason or the killing of another vampire." I flinched remembering Bill's run in with the magister after he staked Long Shadow.

"Less serious infractions such as feeding on the unwilling can often be dealt with by the Sheriff of the area in which the crime takes place. I hope I didn't confuse you?"

I had been trying extremely hard to understand what Godric was explaining and thought I had a pretty good grasp

"So theres the Authority, then the King or Queen, then the Sheriff and then just your regular old vampire?"

"Very good Sookie, thats basically how it works."

"Thanks for taking the time to explain it to me Godric - you're a really good teacher" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well you my dear are a very excellent student"

Eric made an audible gagging sound from the driver's seat and I laughed.

"Before I turn into a gushing teenaged love bird, tell me more about you Godric.. how many languages do you speak?" He smiled and I thought for just one minute that if he had been human he would've been blushing

"I would say I speak around twelve different languages, though most of them are extinct such as my native language Gaulish - you may know it as Gallic. The language I speak the most other than English of course is what you hear Eric and I speaking which is the variation of Swedish that was around during the time of his turning."

Eric chimed in to agree.

"This is my native language, and as I taught Godric and Pam, Godric has taught the both of us many of his more ancient tongues as well."

I was really amazed at how many languages he had learned - I spent three years in high school trying to learn Spanish and that was hard enough.

"Wow, I can't speak anything other than English of course. I tried to learn in high school but it was really difficult for me."

"Don't worry my dear I'd be happy to teach you. In fact languages have been a hobby of mine for the past fifty years or so. I've been known to teach a class or two at the University of Texas and spend some of my free time learning new languages and dialects."

It was so interesting to me how Godric could've thought he was such a monster when he has the most amazing hobbies and talents.

"Thank you Godric, that would mean a lot to me."

He smiled and nodded again before turning to look out the window.

"We're almost there, in fact it shouldn't be more than a few minutes to the hotel from here" he said quietly.

"I'm disappointed we didn't get to stay longer. Not that I'm not happy we rescued you as soon as we did! I've just never really traveled before and the sights are all so beautiful and who knows when or if I'll ever be back.."

I heard Godric laugh lightly before he turned to look at me and cut me off before I could continue rambling.

"I understand my love. Do not worry that you've offended me in any way. I also enjoy traveling, and I must confess I plan on taking you on many trips to all my favorite places around the world."

"Oh that sounds so amazing! I've never been anywhere outside of Louisiana before. Well I guess here now but never on any sort of vacation."

Eric laughed at my excitement.

"While I'm sure my maker would love to fly you all over the globe, we do have business to attend too - we've arrived."

Eric got out and I briefly felt Godric leave my side before he opened the door to help me out before linking our hands again.

I blushed, feeling more than a little embarrassed at my over excited reaction as well as Eric's smirk and sexual glare as I got out.

Godric must've felt my roller coaster of emotions since he glared at Eric and chided him.

"Eric I know you may take pleasure in your jibes towards Sookie, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop. You forget that I feel what she does and I do not appreciate you making her feel this way."

Eric looked angry for a moment and then regretful - something I have never seen from Mr. Eric arrogant and cocky as all get out Northman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt upset you Sookie. You know I was only joking Godric"

An apology too? This must be some episode of Twilight Zone I thought to myself. I felt bad that Godric was comin down on Eric so hard just because he made some silly remark.

"Godric I'm sorry my emotions are all over the place. Eric really isnt to blame."

"You don't owe me an apology Sookie. I'm not genuinely upset with Eric, just reminding him that his actions have consequences for myself as well as you." Godric let go of my hand and cupped my cheek gently.

"Eric can also sense my emotions, and knows when has crossed the line with me. Don't worry."

I nodded and then sighed.

"Well, lets get this over with then!"

Both Eric and Godric laughed before Eric opened the door to the hotel for us. As Godric walked through Eric pulled me aside. I was confused but he gave me a small, but genuine smile.

"Sookie I just want to say thank you. I can feel how happy Godric is since we got him out of the church and I feel that you're responsible for his new more positive emotions. I owe you."

I was totally in shock. Did Eric really just thank me? Without being forced to?

"Eric I don't know what's happened to you.. but its nice to see the real you. And just know that I'm just as happy as he is." I smiled my brightest smile possible.

He laughed and signaled for me to go in.

As I walked back to Godric I noticed he had a small smile forming on his lips as well. I'm sure that he had overheard our brief exchange but I decided not to comment or question it and just get on with the meeting so we could get back home.

We all got on to the elevator and Eric pushed the button for the top floor. As we waited I started lightly humming along with the tune playing over the speakers. As we got closer and closer to our destination I felt that weird firey happy feeling again, making my skin feel tingley all over. I really did need to ask Godric if that was something normal but as the elevator opened I knew now was not the time to ask.

We stepped out into the hall and I immediately noticed how fancy this place really was. If even the hallway could blow me away, what did the rooms look like?

We stopped in front of the last door on the floor and Eric knocked gently. I was wondering if anyone had heard it since it was so quiet but I then I remembered that vampires had insanely good hearing.

The door quietly opened and a man in a pitch black suit stood at the door.

"Good evening, the King will see you now". He gestured for us to walk in and Godric quietly whispered in my ear "security". I nodded. Of course this guy has a security team, hes the freaking vampire king of Texas!

As we walked to the couch in the center of the room, I saw the king sitting there playing with his cell phone. I had no idea what time period he had been turned in but this King Lukas was dressed as if he were born and raised in the 1950's. His dark raven hair was styled into a perfectly gelled pompadour the likes of wish Elvis and James Dean would envy. He wore thick, dark rimmed glasses over his stark green eyes. His long lean frame was covered in a tailored suit with silk lapels and both a black shirt and a matching black tie. As I took him in, I saw him casting an appraising gaze in my direction as well. I heard a soft growl coming from my left and Godric's grip on my hand tightened slightly.

The king smirked before turning to Godric

"Oh please Godric don't tell me you're leaving me for a human girl? Oh thats rich"

I immediately disliked this "King Lukas" and was completely convinced that he was not the nice vampire Godric made him out to be; but I knew better than to open my mouth in front of such a high ranking vampire. Luckily Godric took the lead and did the talking for me.

"Lukas please do not think that because I agreed to meet with you that you hold any sort of power over me. You forget your place thinking that you can challenge two vampires older than yourself by speaking in such a manner."

"Oh Godric cut the crap. She may be a hot piece but is she really worth leaving us behind?"

Godric growled again before responding

"Not that it is any of your concern but yes, she is. And I will remind you once again that you will not get away with saying such things about my human."

I was starting to get really worried that I was causing more problems that were necessary and was about to tell Godric I would be more than happy to leave when I felt Eric vamp up behind me.

"Godric I really can leave, I don't mean to be any trouble..."

"No my sweet you will stay. Lukas knows better than to push me any further." He sent a venomous glare at the King with the power of his 200 years behind it.

King Lukas laughed and began speaking rapidly in some language I could only assume was french.

Godric let go of my hand and responded angrily to the Kings comments, stepping forward to confront him. As the King rattled off some more nonsense Godric vamped forward and grabbed the king by his throat pulling him up a foot in the air. I stood there in shock and heard in my mind that the human guards were ready to attack. My skin started bubbling in anger to where my vision actually started to turn red. I quickly turned around to face Eric

"Eric, the guards are going to go after Godric!"

He tensed up and crouched down growling in the back of his throat.

"Godric, we must go we've wasted enough of our time here."

"Please Godric!" I added for extra effect

As he looked into my eyes I saw the intense anger that I had felt throughout my body clouding his gorgeous eyes.

The anger seemed to dissipate as I looked at him and he stiffly tilted his head just slightly in recognition before dropping the king to the floor. He walked over to where Eric and I stood and we all filed out the door, leaving the King spewing more nasty comments about my physique as he made his way back the couch.

As we got back into the elevator, Godric turned to speak to the two of us, with a stiffness to his actions.

"Eric we will be staying here for the night, I feel the mood is too heavy for us to travel tonight."

"Yes master I'll book us two rooms for the evening and change our travel arrangements" As he finished he pulled out his phone to start placing the necessary calls. I looked at him a little confused but he refused to meet my eyes. As he turned his gaze from Eric to the floor I noticed his fangs poking out of his lips. I couldn't help but let my hand travel to his cheek and run my thumb along his bottom lip. I heard what I could only describe as a purr come out of his mouth as he leaned into my touch

While he didn't say anything with words I could feel his body relax to my touch. I instantly felt calmer with our skin to skin contact and dropped my hand from his face only to grab his hand and link our fingers. Eric ended his call and as we got to the lobby he walked to the front desk and handed us our room keys. I looked around the lobby for a moment while Eric had a short conversation with Godric in what I assume was Swedish. Godric nodded and Eric went off in the direction of the bar, leaving me alone with Godric again but I certainly wasn't complaining. Just as I thought I would ask what he wanted to do my stomach growled. Godric looked at me and gave me a smile that didn't meet his eyes and I knew that it was for my benefit.

"Let me escort you to the restaurant and feed you. I'm sorry if I've kept you from your normal routine."

"Godric don't apologize I totally didn't even realize I was hungry until just now!"

He nodded but didn't say anything in response and I knew that our interaction with King Lukas was weighing heavily on his mind. I decided not to push the subject so as we sat down at a small table I quickly ordered a chicken caesar salad and Godric ordered himself a bottle of true blood. I ate quickly, making awkward small talk as Godric sipped his blood and glanced around the room. I really had to say something.

I looked at him and smiled I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, making him focus back on me.

"Godric I hope you don't take responsibility for what that jerk king said. I trusted you and I know that you were just stickin' up for me" He smiled again.

"Thank you Sookie. I hope my aggression didn't frighten you. I just couldn't allow him to speak that way about you and I let my anger get the better of me. I'm not used to having such strong emotions for another and I find the urge to protect you very strong"

"I understand Godric. If I'm being honest I found it quite attractive that you stood up for me. You're my knight in shining armor" I tried to sound as flirty and upbeat as I could, knowing that it wasn't good for him to dwell on things and make them seem worse than they really were. Sure we had a hard time with the king but we were on our way back to Louisiana and maybe then we could finally have some time alone.

I finally saw the spark return to Godric's eyes

"Yes Sookie I can feel your lust bubbling in our bond. May we continue this conversation upstairs?" He finished with a smirk and I nodded biting my lip. If I was being honest I was more than excited to spend the evening with Godric and I scolded myself a little.

Godric paid and we left quickly, making our way to the elevator with linked hands and cute flirty whispers exchanged. As he pressed the button to go to what I assume was our floor he leaned in and nibbled on my ear lobe before whispering "The natural perfume of your skin is enchanting my love." I giggled once more like a giddy school girl and before I could sassily respond we had arrived at our floor.

Godric quickly ushered me into the room and I noticed bags sitting on the floor, along with my suitcase in front of the beautiful bed. While I was eager to examine the rooms I was confused at the shopping bags and turned to Godric for an explanation.

"I asked Eric to pick you up somethings for the trip as well as your luggage from your previously reserved room. I hope you'll find all of your things in tact."

"Thank you for thinking of that Godric you are so thoughtful" I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a bag labeled victoria's secret from the corner of the pile. I was glad that someone had thought to replace some of my destroyed underthings, I just hope that Eric hadn't been the one to purchase them or else I might be in for some trouble. I made sure that Godric saw the bag in my hand and hear his flangs click down into place before I did my best to sexily saunter into the connected bathroom. I could feel Godric's eyes following me as I shut the door and began to undress. Inside the bag I found a cute pair of red panties and a sexy but not overly provocative matching red teddy. As I slipped my clothes off and put the night things on I felt my confidence go up tenfold. I may not think I was a supermodel but this lingerie fit my body perfectly and flaunted every inch of my skin. I fluffed my hair and reached into the pocket of my dress to find some lip gloss to apply.

I did my best to primp and look beautiful and as I looked into the mirror I appreciated what I saw. I just hoped that Godric liked what he saw. I shook my head to clear my nerves and opened the door. As I looked around the room I took my time trying to appreciate the lush details that made this such a beautiful room. The bed was covered in beautiful rich fabrics in deep reds and greys, with silver silk accent pillows on top. The carpet, which I hadn't noticed with my shoes on, was a thick black plush carpet that I dug my toes into gently. There was a fireplace in the right corner with two chairs framing it and the large heavily cushioned dark red velvet couch sat at the foot of the bed facing the flat screen television. Godric was standing with his back to me, facing the large book case on the far side of the room rapidly speaking in Swedish to who I could only assume was Eric. I took one step farther into the room before Godric turned to face me. His eyes were dilated until they were almost all black and his fangs elongated over his bottom lip, his mouth open agape. I blushed as I heard Eric repeat Godric's name into the phone several times before I heard the distinct crushing of plastic and electronics. Before I could fully register that Godric had crushed his cell phone he had vamped across the room and was now standing no more than three inches from my face.

He reached out to touch me and my eyes clouded with lust. I knew it was irrational for me to want to be intimate with him so badly so early in our relationship but the beautiful face in front of me had the liquid between my legs pooling in my panties. From just a look Godric had gotten me hot and bothered, and I loved how beautiful his gaze made me feel. I bit my lip and curled into myself, shying away from his intense look subconsciously. He growled and stopped me with his hand on my face.

"Sookie. You are perfect. Do. Not. Shy away from me."

I blushed again and locked eyes with him once more.

"Godric, I want you.."

Before I could show him how much I meant it I felt his lips crash down on my own. His powerful tongue probed my soft lips for entrance and I allowed him in. His tongue devoured mine and the kiss was so perfect, so powerful that I didn't pull away until I was lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

"I want you too Sookie. And I usually get what I want." He smirked and my insides melted with lust.

This was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note part deux - **  
><strong>So don't shoot me! I know I ended the chapter on a little bit of a cliffhanger and I promise there will be a lemon or two in the next chapter. I intended to end with a little bit of action but as I got to the very end of the chapter I didn't want to jam it in there (no pun intended). I really wanted to take the time to make the scene right and I'm sorry if some of my readers didn't like the interaction with the king. I wanted to create a situation where Godric could be possessive of Sookie since that seems to be something that all of us love! It also gives us the chance to see how much Sookie appreciates a stronger Godric and even slightly turned on when he turns on the bad boy persona. If any of you have any suggestions as to how I could somehow change this chapter for the better I'm open to ideas but I do hope that most of you will enjoy that I tried to give you a little bit of everything like Godric explaining the vampire hierarchy and the hintings at Godric not taking anyones shit when it comes to Sookie - even Eric can't escape Godric's wrath! I'm going to try and give Godric some interesting hobbies as well and hopefully that will be fun too. Anyways I'm still looking for a Beta so if you're interested PM me and thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note-  
>So here it is.. my first lemon. This is purely a chapter filled with smut and little dialogue just as an extra bonus for sticking with it so far. I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my reviewers 'Slytherins are better' since it's her birthday tomorrow. I should also point out that I personally read every single review you guys give me and cherish each one. I'm glad so many of you enjoy the story and I hope you continue to give it a chance. I will try and make this story as long as possible and keep in mind that I do have the makings of a sequel on my mind as well. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

Godric's POV

I had been going over the new flight plans for tomorrow evening with Eric when I felt a new more amplified version of lust and confidence in the bond I shared with Sookie.

After our encounter with King Lukas - for which I had received many phone calls that I took much pleasure in ignoring - I could hardly bare to be without Sookie.

I knew she had recognized my behavior as distant, and I regretted that deeply. However in reality I was constantly observing every detail, using whatever vampire instincts I could call on to look out for more danger. I felt a ferocity burning in my chest that I had not felt I first turned Eric. I would do anything for this young woman, and destroy anything that threatened her.

As she made her way into the bathroom with a Victoria's Secret bag I struggled to keep myself in check. An internal conflict between the gentlemanly side of me and the fierce vampire urge that was boiling in my body to claim and ravage Sookie was thrashing within me. As I smelled her arousal and felt her moan just slightly at the feeling of the carpet on her feet I knew I was done for. I turned to face her and my eyes had never seen such a beautiful specimen. Not in the last several hundred years have I allowed myself any physical pleasure and the woman before me had me ready to explode just by holding my hand. I crushed the phone that I had been using in my hand, unwilling to deal with its annoying deterrence any further. I vamped myself across the room to be in front of Sookie, to make sure this fantasy woman was real.

I reached out, my hand grazing her warm and beautifully soft skin. My fingertips could barely sense her pulse as it vibrated throughout her. She curled inward, her blood rushing to her face. I grew irrationally angered by her blood betraying me as it pooled in her warm flushed cheeks, and her body as it recoiled and tried to hide.

"Sookie. You are perfec. Do. Not. Shy away from me." I knew that my words were laced with authority and anger, but I also knew that I had no choice but to do everything my power to see and feel the woman in front of me.

As she looked into my eyes I knew that the lust that pooled in their chocolate depths was mirrored in my own. I could feel the electric and cosmic energies that were pulsing around us and I could nott shake the sense of rightness of the moment.

"Godric, I want you". Her simple declaration pulled me from my thoughts and forced me to act. In my mind I ran through all the fantasies I ever wished to fulfill and the beautiful creature in front of me was in every single one.

I kissed her, throwing everything I had claimed as myself into that kiss. I put all of the love, passion and tenacity I had felt in my quest for true love into that kiss, trying desperately to prove to her that she was my destiny - my soul mate. I would've been perfectly content to kiss Sookie till the ends of time to prove that very point, but I felt dizziness from her side of the bond and knew that she needed oxygen.

As I pulled away, I could feel my lips attempting to cling to the softness of Sookie's with an intense magnetic energy, but I knew that I would have to take my time to savour this perfect moment.

" want you too Sookie. And I usually get what I want" I was not used to playing the role of a seductive mate, but it felt natural to declare such things to Sookie. The same sexy smirk I had picked up from my child formed on my lips and for once in my life I was unable to find fault in how badly I wanted the more basic and carnal pleasures I intended to seek out tonight.

I kissed Sookie again, my fingers lacing through her golden blonde hair. I nibbled lightly on her lips, desperately seeking entrance to the heaven that lay inside her mouth. As she moaned lightly under my ministrations I took the opportunity to possessively claim her tongue with my own and taste her want for me in the most primal sense of the word. I quickly vamped us to the bed, uncaring of anything else in the world in that moment.

As we locked eyes again I got lost in the emotions that twirled themselves in the bands of chocolate and flecks of gold. Though clouded with lust, she still beamed happiness and excitement and I felt even more compelled to do whatever I could to loose myself in her - anything to keep the heaven that I had found with this goddess. She raked her fingers through my hair, her nails lightly scraping my scalp. I was so lost in my ecstasy that I began to purr, the vibrations in my sternum traveling through the thin layers of fabric that stood between our respective skins.

If there were any words either of us could have said in that moment, I'm sure they would've been lost on our lips. Both of us needing each other so desperately but relishing in the existence of such a force instead of trying to fight its nature. My movements became a blur as I ripped off her negligee and divested myself of clothes. As I felt the warm skin of her body against mine I knew that this is what my existence had been about.; I was made to be with Sookie Stackhouse.

My mouth quickly left hers to travel down her neck. Each inch of her skin I felt under my lips made me desperate for more, and I could feel the blood pulsating with want from within her. I ran my hands over her form, my nails possessively scratching her begging for even more contact. I kissed my way down her body, tasting the most beautiful hint of sunlight on her bronze skin. As I made it down to her center, I searched my mind for any word from any of the several languages I had come in contact with that could describe the perfection that lay before me.

As I tasted her sweet nectars I knew I would be addicted to them for the rest of my lifetime. Each drop of sweet wetness tasted like a miniature heaven in my mouth and I probed her folds seeking out more as a man seeks water in a desert. I felt Sookie as she mewled and moaned, raking her nails through my hair and pulling slightly as I explored her. One hand traveled up her body, clawing and fondling every inch I felt before me until I got to her beautiful breasts. The other gently spread her folds, allowing me to slip a finger inside of her. She pulsed around my finger, her body aching for more and as I probed her bond I felt how desperately she sought it.

I had never been so hard in my life, and my entire body cried out demanding I bury myself within her tight walls. As I added another finger I could feel her wetness double and triple, meanwhile her walls fluttering at the sensations I was administering. My fangs elongated the moment our contact started and by now they were itching for her sweet life-force just beneath the surface of her skin. I sucked lightly at her inner thigh, and as the blood pooled I could feel it being drawn to my skin. Determined to take blood only when I had throughly satisfied her I resisted, knowing that the moment she had achieved climax she would taste that much sweeter.

I looked up at her, trying to judge with my own eyes how well she close she was to the edge. As I saw her quivering in want and pleasure I pushed hard against our bond and made it surge with every ounce of how much I wanted her. I had no idea she would truly be able to feel me after only one exchange but as I looked into her eyes I saw that I had her attention. Seeking her eyes so dazed and hungry for more pleasure I almost lost my own control.

"Sookie, look at me" Even as I spoke my voice broke, unable to capture how badly I needed to bring her to her release. Her eyes immediately sought to focus on my own and the minute she did she bit her lip, drawing just the slightest amount of blood from the pressure.

"Say my name Sookie. Tell me who you belong to" WIth every fiber of my being I needed to claim her, make her my own and let no thing or person stand between us. I yearned to bite her, taste her, feel her, fuck her and rub my scent into her skin etching my name as a permanent marker of who her love resided with. I could tell her request was pulsing through her mind, and she fought hard to form words. I relished in the idea that I would be the only one to ever make her feel this way and knew that I would kill anyone who tried to prove otherwise. As much as I wanted to devour her body until she was too exhausted to move, I also needed to know before I continued that she was ready.

I use my free hand to grab my length, and removed my fingers from her core. She mewled in prostest of the lost but as I positioned myself at her entrance she grabbed onto my hips and dug her nails in breaking the skin, pulling me closer to her signaling that she wanted me to proceed. She moaned to me in a heavy whisper "Yes. More" and I gently pushed in, no longer being able to maintain control. I slowly slid a few inches into her, allowing her to adjust to my size and as her walls contracted my last shred of sanity left me. I was driven only by the need to seek our unwraveling and would go through any means to achieve it.

I pushed my full length into her and stopped only for a moment to stroke lightly upwards to find her g-spot. I soon drove myself relentlessly in and out of her, each time dragging upwards and each time being met with more of Sookies loud moans of pleasure vibrating in my ear. I soon reached vampire speed and the most savage part of myself took control. I leaned down and bit into Sookie's collar bone just gently enough to leave a slight dent. I made my way along her collarbone echoing the same slight nip signaling her that my vampire instincts wanted her blood. She clawed my back in response, each time her scratch drew blood it would heal instantly and she would do it all over again. I leaned in further to her ear, biting just slightly on her lobe and asked her once more to call out my name.

"Tell me Sookie. Say my name and tell me you are mine" She choked on her words, so lost to the outside world she could not communicate.

"Oh.. Oh God..." She couldn't find the voice to continue.

"There is no God here Sookie. Only me. Tell me. Say my name." I didn't recognize my own voice, but knew that her exclamation is what I desperately needed to find release. I arched my hips up forwards until I could feel myself hitting her g-spot with every stroke. As she moaned and panted through the waves of pleasure I ripped at the sheets beneath us trying to hold back from my own explosion. I felt her walls contract around me, pulling my own climax from me. The feeling was so overwhelming it consumed all of my senses, though I barely heard Sookie as she screamed out her release with my name on her lips. As she thrust her neck up into my waiting lips I bit down as gently as my frazzled mind would allow. As the nectar of her blood hit my tongue I felt my own orgasm grow exponentially in magnitude and my seed shot even further inside of her. I sucked in three glorious mouthfuls of her blood before stopping and sealing her wound with my tongue. I collapsed on top of her, my weight stabilized on my forearms and I swore to the heavens with every curse I could conjure.

I rolled over, my chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. I made eye contact with her and as she leaned into kiss me she wrapped her leg around my waist. The sheets were tattered and twisted around our bodies and Sookie looked at me with a combination of total awe and desire for more. I licked the remaining droplets of Sookie's blood off of my lips trying to savour the taste and commit it to my memory forever. Sookie straddled me I felt my length come back to life. I could feel her renewed wetness on me and the thought of consuming her even further took over my mind once more.

I took her countless times more before the pull of daybreak forced us to stop. Though each time with Sookie was perfection, there was a profoundness about our first coupling that had me emanating happiness. Sookie had curled around my body, her muscles exhausted from our rough lovemaking but probing the bond I knew she was in the same bliss I was. Neither of us had said anything since I had cursed the gods earlier, roaring at protest as I felt the sun ease into the sky and my mind start to pull into slumber. As she lay with her head on my chest and her legs tangled in mine she hummed sweetly and traced the lines of my tattoo, dipping in and out of slumber.

I looked around the room, each seconding passing and the pull of daytime slumber becoming heavier and heavier on my conscious mind. I took in that in the most heated moments of our pleasurable session of lovemaking I had destroyed countless decorative items in the room and ripped to shreds many of the pillows that had been on the bed previously. I remembered many nights where I would come back to the resting place Eric and I shared throughout his earlier years as a vampire to see these same indications of carnal activities. I had scoffed many times at his ability to find so much pleasure out of such a banal practice and yet for the first time in my life I both understood and shared his passion for sex.

I fell into my daytime rest with the image of Sookie's naked body fitting perfectly into the contours of my own on my mind and thanked the universe that they had delivered Sookie Stackhouse into my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note - **  
><strong>I'm baaaacckk. Sorry for the delay but between a busy school schedule and writers block I've been at a loss as to what to write for this chapter. For the most part this one works as a filler, but every story needs some fluff right? I did my best to keep some of Sookie's classic attributes and I admit that I used a little bit of pizzazz from stories I've read in the past that felt right in this story. Sorry if I've ruffled any feathers! Without any further interruption..<strong>

I woke up from a deep dreamless sleep brought on by all of the "activities" Godric and I had gotten ourselves into last night. I stretched my muscles slightly, feeling how great it was to be thoroughly ravaged by a vampire. I was not the kind of girl to compare men, but there wasn't anyone I could think of on the planet that could hold a candle to Godric. I couldn't believe I had been so forward as to start somethin' with him, but I couldn't find it in myself to care; I was happier than I had ever been, Godric was happy and that was all that mattered. As my body shifted in the soft fabric of the sheets I flushed remembering how naked I was, but was happy that I could feel my entire body touching Godrics. I was so happy.

My bladder told me that I desperately needed to use the bathroom, but Godric's arm was protectively wrapped around my waist and his legs were tangled up with my own. I spent a few minutes looking at the gorgeous specimen beneath me and I couldn't help but stare in wonder. Everything about Godric was so perfect that I had a hard time believing that this wasn't some big dream. I ran my fingers gently from his collarbone to where the sheets barely covered the v-shaped muscles on his stomach. I blushed to myself remembering how his body melded so perfectly with mine and stopped myself before I got too heated. I knew that I had to get up and and attend to my needs, so I wiggled around trying to get out of my vampires grasp. I huffed and wrapped my leg around Godric's waist, pulling myself up and putting my hands on his chest. Before I realized it, I had straddled Godric.

I giggled at myself in such a silly situation, but just as I attempted to get off I felt a cool hand grip my forearm. Godric's eyes opened and a smile formed on his beautiful lips.

"Sookie, if I knew you were going to have such a healthy sexual appetite I would've tried harder to fight my day rest and sate you properly"

I all out laughed and smiled down at him, dipping down to kiss him softly.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep you silly vampire?"

"How could I possibly stay dead to the world with such a beautiful morsel on my lap?" He chuckled and ran his fingertips along my sides, tickling me just slightly.

"Besides, it is only an hour and seventeen minutes until the sun sets, and I usually wake earlier than most vampires."

I could feel how excited he was to find me in this position through the sheet beneath me and I knew he could feel my lust as well, but I jumped off of him before he could break my will and keep me in the bed. He growled lightly as I left his touch and I laughed again. I darted into the bathroom to take care of myself. As I came back out I saw Godric standing naked right outside the door, leaning slightly against the frame. A lump caught in my throat at the sight and his eyes were filled with lust and passion.

"Oh no mister, we have things to do and I cannot focus on anythin' with you looking so... well like that!" I blushed and gestured to his hardness before brushing past him to look around the room for clothes.

"Look at the mess you made vampire!" I giggled again, realizing how wild and crazy things had gotten last night. There were feathers everywhere, shattered pieces of a broken lamp across the floor and various pieces of clothing all around the room.

"Me? I was not the one who kept begging for more Miss Stackhouse!" We both laughed and as I looked at Godric I realized he must be as happy as I was; I had never seen him joke around before but the behavior just looked so right on him

Godric and I made quick work of cleaning up, mostly since he vamped from place to place putting things away while I folded all of our collective clothes and got ready to leave for Shreveport. I'm sure to the outsider it looked weird for a human/fairy hybrid and a 2000 year old vampire to be cleaning up a room naked as jay birds, but neither of us could care enough to change since we were in our own little world. Soon enough though the sun began to set and I knew it was time to kick things in to gear.

I slipped into some clean panties and a bra before I felt my vampire behind me, his member pressing into my back. He ran his nose along his neck and rubbed my shoulders, relaxing my muscles completely.

"Sookie, I have to say I have never felt more... carefree before. You have made me feel like a teenager, and more than that you have made me happy."

I turned around with tears threatening to bubble over my eyes and kissed Godric so fiercely I almost lost my balance. I felt his fangs nick my lip and his tongue stroked mine. I raked my fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp. I felt him purr into our kiss and he fisted his hands into my hair, pulling just slightly. Just as I thought things were starting to heat up again I heard a knock at the door. Godric pulled away and growled angrily, but then sighed.

"Its Eric my love. It's time to go"

I nodded, more than disappointed that Godric and I never seemed to have many moments to ourselves. But, I was also excited that we would be heading home and that we could finally put the events of Dallas behind us.

I quickly slipped into a simple pair of jeans and a thermal shirt from one of the bags I had found and threw my hair in a ponytail. Godric got dressed at vampire speed and opened the door to reveal a smirking Eric.

"And here I thought I was going to have to drag the two you out of bed.." I blushed slightly, realizing that it was entirely possible that he had heard us last night - after all I hadn't exactly been quiet with my praise of Godric's

"abilities".

Godric glared at Eric and growled.

"Eric" he warned lightly.

Eric huffed in response "Sorry" he mumbled, and he walked into the room to help pick up some of the bags we had to take with us.

As we grabbed everything and left the room I immediately felt disoriented without Godric's touch. I knew that I was being silly, but I couldn't help but feel incomplete without him. I pouted slightly and I heard Godric laugh just a little bit as we got into the elevator.

"My love, even when you are upset you are more beautiful than I could imagine." He walked over to me and kissed my temple, and grabbed my hand in his own. I smiled, realizing he already knew exactly what I needed. I leaned into him and sighed contently.

Eric looked at us like we were both loons and shook his head before turning his attention to his cell phone. I vaguely heard him giving orders to the airline - Anubis I think he called it - and my gut twisted and turned in anticipation. I was not excited about flying at all.

"What is it my love, I can feel how nervous you are" Godric whispered. I looked up at him and tried to smile.

"I hate flying" I mumbled out and I heard both vampires chuckle at me. I began pouting again, not at all liking that I was the butt of whatever joke they were enjoying.

Godric was the first to try and soothe me "Sookie Eric and I can both fly. You also have the protection of two of the oldest vampires in the world. There is nothing that can harm you." He leaned in and kissed my neck, gently humming against my pulse point.

"Godric is right Sookie. If anything bad were to occur the two of us could have you out of the plane within moments. Nothing bad could happen to you. Also, if it makes you feel any better this flight will have no one on it other than you, Godric and myself. There is nothing to worry about." Eric tried his best to make me feel better and I found myself once again appreciating his efforts.

I smiled genuinely at the both of them and as the doors opened I nodded and walked out with them to the car we had arrived here in. Godric once more helped me into the backseat and closed my door for me before vamping himself over to my side. Eric was once again stuck driving us to the airport.

The ride was nice, with each one of us making small jokes about what we had all endured in Dallas. Eric did his best not to tease me, and Godric rubbed my back soothingly, whispering in my ear embarrassing stories about Eric's first years as a vampire to keep my mind off of the plane ride.

Once we had arrived at the hangar our plane was in I gulped. I knew I had ridden here in a plane with Bill, but for some reason this return flight was much more daunting. I gribbed Godric's hand even tighter and I'm sure if he were human I would've inflicted some real damage.

Eric quickly talked to the pilot and made sure our luggage was secure before ushering Godric and I onto the lavish plane reserved just for the three of us. Though I had never been on a commercial flight, I knew these planes were special, with only a few groups of lush looking recliners clustered together for what I can only assume are groups of vampires traveling together. Godric quickly led me to one of the clusters and I sat down, eyeing the plane as if it would explode any minute just from me sitting down. I used my telepathy to search for anyone around and only sensed the pilot and a stewardess who - based on their thoughts - seemed trustworthy enough. I relaxed slightly and Godric sat down in the chair next to mine, his hand never leaving my own.

He and Eric were speaking quickly in Swedish and I laughed a little thinking of how excited I was to learn the language as Godric had promised if only so I could butt in on their conversations. I quickly chided myself, knowing my gran would say something about how if they went to the trouble of speaking a different language to keep secrets maybe I should mind my own business. This quick flip in emotions earned me a puzzled look from Godric and I squeezed his hand just a little as if to say "don't worry about it". He and Eric quickly went back to whatever they were talking about.

I filled my mind with the memories of earlier trying to distract myself from the take off. I closed my eyes and imagined Godric as he woke up, smiling up at me with pure love in his eyes. I felt worlds better, and soon enough my lust even started to build. I stamped it back down realizing this was neither the time nor the place for those kinds of feelings. I opened my eyes to see Godric looking at me with dilated eyes and fangs peaking out of his lips. I looked over to Eric who was attempting to control himself too.

I shook my head and laughed, before leaning over and kissing Godric's cheek. I whispered in his ear "I was thinking of how I woke you up this morning to calm myself down" as an explanation. He swallowed and nodded before closing his eyes and focusing on reality again. I watched him give Eric a look that warned him to do the same just as the pilot came over the speakers to tell us we were about to take off.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat preparing for the worst but I felt Godric lean over and whisper sweetly in my ear in what I assume was his native language. I immediately felt better and he continued to stroke my back and run his hands through my hair throughout the entire take off. As I felt us level out I knew the worst part was over and I opened my eyes to see Godric looking at me with concern on his face.

"Theres my angel" he said mostly to himself. I smiled at him and pulled our linked hands up to my lips before kissing the back of his hand and whispering "thank you" into his skin.

The flight only lasted a little less than half an hour and we spent most of the time going over the logistics of how things would work with Godric moving to Louisana. Godric explained that he would be staying with Eric in Shreveport until he found another secure place closer by or the situation changed and I agreed. I loved Godric, but I also didn't have any vampire-friendly space in my house, or the means to build one right away. I also knew that I was quitting Merlotte's as soon as I got home and frowned as I realized I probably wouldn't have the money to improve my house for awhile until I found a new job. Godric felt my turmoil and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Guys I guess this isn't the best time to tell y'all this but I'm quitting my job at Merlotte's." Godric still looked confused and I remembered that I hadn't told him much about my life in Bon Temps. Eric on the other hand was thrilled.

"Sookie I must say I'm impressed that you've finally decided to stop working for that shifter in that shithole bar of his". I scowled at him

"Eric I know you're not one of Sam's biggest fans but that 'shithole' is the one place that gave me a job when no one else would. Please keep your negative thoughts to yourself!" I huffed.

Godric chuckled and looked at me with a full smile "Sookie I love that spitfire attitude of yours, especially when you put Eric in his place. Here I thought he was the only one I would listen to!" He laughed again and Eric mumbled under his breath something about me being his 'wicked stepmother' to which we both laughed. I realized that I still owed Godric an explanation though.

"Merlotte's is where I work as a waitress in Bon Temps. Sam is my boss and he's the 'shifter' Eric was talkin about. He isn't a big fan of vampires and with all the time I've been missin and will probably continue to miss considerin how much I spend time with y'all I just decided it was best for us to part ways." He nodded but I could feel him tense up a bit from my explanation. I meant to question him on it but the pilot cut us off telling us that we were getting ready to land and I closed my eyes to concentrate and get through the descent.

After we had landed and I was satisfied that the landing was smooth enough, Godric and Eric made arrangements for our bags to be delivered to their respective locations. I walked over to one of the cars waiting for us - the other one of which clearly being Eric's corvette - and waited for Godric to join me. He vamped over after making sure everything was alright with Eric. He opened my door for me and I found myself once again floored at how much of a true gentleman he was. He got in the drivers side and smiled at me but looked distant. He began driving towards Bon Temps without a word.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence I had had enough.

"Godric what's wrong. I know somethin is bothering you so just tell me what it is." He sighed before caving

"Eric has told me some of your situation with your boss, and your life in Bon Temps. I find myself both concerned that this boss of yours has hurt you by disapproving of your relationship with vampires and angry that according to Eric he harbors romantic feelings for you. I don't wish to upset you but I find myself happy you've quit your job."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Godric is that why you're upset? I'm happy I'm quitting too! I don't want to waste my time with small minded people. If they want to write off vampires that is there problem not mine. Yes I'm sad that I'm leaving my FRIEND Sam behind and some of my other friends too but if they're really my friends they won't let me not workin there anymore stop them from seeing me! I'm quitting my job not dying!" I made sure to emphasize that he had no need to worry about Sam's crush on me and the fact that I wasn't all that sad about leaving. I had been working there almost 10 years. It was time for me to move on.

After a moment he turned and smiled at me before nodding. I spent the rest of our trip filling him in on my life before I met Eric. I skipped over the parts about Bill and tried to tell the stories of all my happy memories growing up in the small town I called home. I briefly skimmed over the part about my parents and how they had died and instead I told him about Lafayette, Tara, Jason, Hoyt and the handful of other people I held dear. I teared up a little when I told him about Gran and how she had been murdered and how that had led me to meet Eric. He nodded and smiled, assuring me that he was interested and when he sensed I was emotional talking about my gran he grabbed my hand and told me that he "wished he could have the privilege of meeting the wonderful woman who had raised me".

Before I knew it we had arrived at the farmhouse and I was getting ready to give him a tour when I sensed a void on my property. I got out of the car without waiting for Godric to help me and looked around for a vampire other than Godric. I finally spotted him lurking near a tree in my front yard and Godric quickly spotted him too, immediately going on the offensive by crouching down low and growling deeply and powerfully.

"Bill Compton, I thought I warned you about coming near my Sookie again?"

**Authors Note part deux-**

**Sorry! Don't kill me because I wrote another cliffhanger; write a review of what you'd like to see next instead!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note - **  
><strong>Sorry for once again making the wait between chapters so long. I won't bore you with excuses but just know that I haven't forgotten about you my lovely readers and the story. I promise to try really hard to update more often. This chapter is a short one, but I didn't want to drop too much dramatic information in one chapter so I'll break it up into smaller pieces. <strong>

**Please remember I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested in helping me out with this story please let me know. Enjoy!**

As soon as I got out of the car I had sensed there was another vampire nearby. My more primal urges came to the forefront and my muscles coiled up, my whole body ready to pounce on whoever had the nerve to come onto my Sookie's property. I should have guessed that the idiotic vampire in question was Bill Compton.

I instantly felt the urge to protect my love, tearing every enemy she possessed to pieces

"Bill Compton, I thought I warned you about coming near my Sookie again."

I knew that his weak growl couldn't be heard by human ears, but his ability to push me even further astounded me. I had more than 1800 years on Compton, and he knew I would crush him like an insect.

Within the bond I shared with Sookie I felt her immediate anger and frustration bubbling to the surface. I knew she had plans to put Compton in his place and I would enjoy watching the fire and vigor with which she fought.

"Bill Compton, don't you dare even utter a word to me! You have five seconds to get of my property, or I'm sure Godric would love to show you just how much stronger he was then you."

I flashed my fangs menacingly to back up Sookie's point. As she walked around the car to be at my side I saw her skin begin to glow a soft white and for a moment I felt pulled towards her as if under glamor. As her fingertips began to sizzle and zap with power, I was brought back to reality by Compton's predictable pleas.

"Please Sookie, I never meant to hurt you. I.. I was forced! By the Queen, by Lorena... I fell in love with you and I swear I was never going to turn you over to the Queen!" As he tensed and his eyes shifted uncomfortably from myself to Sookie I knew he was lying, cowering and hoping that Sookie would fall for it. I knew however that she would not.

"Save it for someone who gives a shit Bill."

My loves fingers shot out microscopic bolts of electricity, her power striking Compton's stunned form. Full of tension and pure fury Sookie's body began to pulse and I could feel through the bond that her energy was waining. As I watched her continually shoot Compton until he was several yards away from his previous position, I noted that each shot was becoming weaker until Sookie slumped over on the ground, barely able to stay away. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Compton had stood up and was preparing to lunge to grab my weakened lover. Without more than a moments thought, I vamped over to Compton and stopped him dead in his tracks.

As I looked into his eyes I saw a hint of fear through his anger clouded orbs and I knew I had to end him. I unceremoniously grabbed him by the throat and snapped his neck before ripping his head off of his body. Moments later his form dissolved into a thick goo and erupted. I wiped the bodily remnants from my face and vamped over to where Sookie lay on the ground panting.

"Sookie, are you ok? Shall I bring you inside?" All the viciousness from moments earlier had dissipated and I felt only concern for my fallen mate. She looked up at me with her wide chocolate brown eyes, tears threatening to spill and I lightly kissed her cheek.

"Is it over? Is he dead?" I heard her softly ask as I stroked her arms gently.

"Yes my love, he is no more." I briefly felt her sorrow through the bond and as much as it pained me, I understood that she was sad for her fallen lover. However, her grief was quickly replaced with determination, and the musings of a slight bit of lust.

"I knew he was no good." She lightly laughed. "I should feel more wrong about you killin' him like that but I don't. He brought it on himself and he was never goin' to stop trying to take me." I was relieved to hear that she was no longer conflicted over her former flame's demise, but I was also concerned that she had yet to say anything about her newly found power.

"Sookie, how did you attack Compton? What was that?" I picked her up in my arms, quickly vamping us to the front door of her home. She smiled up at me, ignoring my question for only a moment to softly say "Godric would you please come in?" and I could not help but smile back at her.

I lay her down gently on her couch and vamped back to grab her things from the car and lock the door. As I took a place next to her I felt her exhaustion in our bond.

"Sookie I must leave soon and I can feel how tired you are, but I must know... have you ever used that power before?"

She yawned and stretched out on the couch, her head against my shoulders.

"No, and I know I should care more about it, but I'm just so darn tired!" She laughed lightly and as she closed her eyes I knew that she could no longer fight to stay awake. I wrapped my arm around her and waited until her breathing became even before I carefully picked her up from the couch and took her upstairs. As I lay her down in her bed and stared down at her warm, sleeping form I was amazed at the strength she had displayed earlier. I kissed her forehead, cursing once more that I was cursed to live out my life without sun and quickly made my way outside and got in my car. I drove at dangerous speeds to make it back to Eric all the while pondering just what exactly my lover was.

Pulling in to Eric's house I quickly called him through our vampire bond. I sensed that he was in the vicinity and within 2 minuted he stood in front of me, a confused look on his face as he took in my bloody appearance and tense posture

"My child, what do you know of Sookie?" He shook his head and walked over to sit on the couch

"i know very little master, I have never been so lucky as to taste her, but she smells divine. I have told you all I know about her former relationship with Compton. Now tell me, why are you covered in blood and guts?"

"Compton was on Sookie's property this evening. I ended him."

"I see. He was useless anyways - I don't doubt however that the queen will be asking some questions.." We both knew that no matter what Sophie-Ann tried to throw at me I'd be able to deal with.

"We'll deal with that problem when it presents itself. However, after witnessing another one of Sookie's gifts tonight, I'm afraid we have more of a problem on our hands."

I felt my child's curiosity spike and I chuckled lightly. "Based on her display tonight, what I know of her background and the way her blood tastes, I believe Sookie may be a fairy"

Eric's mouth stood agape, and suddenly there was a loud pop in the room. As I took in the form of our new guest, I immediately recognized the old man before us.

"Why Niall, what brings you to Eric's home?" Eric looked between the old man and myself - his eyes dilated and his confusion prominent. "Godric?" I heard him quietly question.

"I've come to discuss my great-grandaughter."

**Author's Note Part Deux -**

**Well? What do you think? Please send lots of lovely reviews I love hearing from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**

**Here's a new lemon-filled chapter for you guys to enjoy. It's on the shorter side and works as kind of a filler for what Sookie did during the day. Tied up the loose end at Merlotte's and for those of you who like Sam don't worry he'll be back. I want to warn everyone that from this point forward Sookie is going to be a more brazen and bodacious vixen. There's going to be a lot of lemons and talk of masterbation in upcoming chapters and even a threesome in the near future so be warned that if this material bothers you then you'll have to do some skimming for awhile.**

Cool fingers trailed down from the curve of my hip to dip of my knee, dancing along my skin with love and passion. I found myself lost in the sensation and the rhythmic patterns being traced along my body. Though the strokes on my naked skin were light and delicate, they were also deliberate and filled with love - as if someone was trying to memorize the contours of my body.

I slowly opened my eyes to identity the source of the petting that had aroused such deep lust within me. I looked down at my naked body and at my waist saw Godric, also naked and smiling up at me. Without a word his lips were drawn like magnets to my skin, trailing kisses from my bellybutton to my knees as he maintained the locked gaze we shared. My body responded strongly with liquid pooling between my thighs despite the fact that my vampire hadn't come close to my center.

With one hand I laced my fingers through Godric's short hair, guiding him to where I needed him the most and with the other I balled the crisp white sheets in my hand. I brazenly urged him to sate my needs, and Godric responded to my advance with a chuckle.

"So eager my love.." he chided gently.

I had no words to respond and only further pushed his beautiful mouth to my rolling hips. Finally he obliged me and his cool tongue hit my warm folds. My hips jolted off of the bead and I let out a load, breathy moan. My response was met only with another chuckle before Godric went to work on my insatiable lust. His tongue dove into me again and again while his hands worked their way up my legs to rest on my stomach, effectively pinning me to the bed.

I quickly became lost in the sensation, his tongue now working me at vampire speed. I felt my body barreling towards climax and my muscles coiling up and waiting for release. Godric slipped one hand down to my heat and furiously worked my nub, until my body was shaking and all that could pass my lips was mumbles and incoherent moans.

Though it felt like hours of bliss at the hands of Godric and his tongue, I knew that our tryst had lasted only a few moments. I was quickly approaching climax once more when Godric stopped and I opened my eyes once more to look down at him, expecting to urge him to continue. I was met with a big smile on the face of my vampire complete with two long white fangs. He briefly whispered "Forever" before biting into my nub, sending me over the ege. I screamed "Godric!" with all of my energy at my unwinding.

I heard only another brief chuckle before I sat up in bed, covered in sweat and another pool of moisture between my legs.

I cursed angrily that it was only a dream and grumbled to myself about the intensity of the orgasm I had experienced as I looked at the clock. Bright angry numbers shone back at me reading "12:03". I fell back unceremoniously on the bed and closed my eyes, wishing I was still back in my dream. I knew falling back asleep was a lost cause and sat up once again to begin my day. I jumped into the shower and thought of all the errands I wanted to run today before seeing Godric again. As soon as I thought of him, my body begged for a release and I began touching myself with the images of our previous encounters in my mind. Though I had only recently lost my virginity Godric was bringing out the sex kitten in me and I found that the idea of masterbating didn't irk me as much as it probably should have. As I tweaked my nipples and let the hot water run over my body I replayed the dream I had earlier.

I ran my hand down my body to my aching center and rubbed my nub imagining Godric's fingers in my place. I was quickly on the verge of an orgasm that - though wouldn't be as powerful as one dished out by my vampire - would hopefully sate me until sundown. As two of my fingers delved into my core I finally found release and my body shook as the aftershock of the orgasm rolled through me.

Though my urges were filled, I was still hornier than I've ever been in my life and though I was tempted to go again in the shower I needed to get on with my day. I quickly made a note to go to the store and the library and hopefully Merlotte's to talk to Sam before nightfall. I dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt and put my hair in a ponytail before skipping out of the house to get to my chores.

After stopping at the grocery store to pick up some much needed food and True Blood for Godric, and the library to pick up some new novels for my free time I finally pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot. I braced myself for the discussion I was about to have with Sam and took a deep breath before climbing out of my car and heading inside. It was late enough in the afternoon for the usual lunch crowd to have gone back to work and early enough that those who were dinner time regulars had yet to come in. Thank God for small miracles I thought to myself and walked back to Sam's office since he wasn't at his usual station behind the bar.

I knocked on the door and politely asked "Sam?". I was met with a "Come in" and opened the door to find Sam hunched over his desk looking over what I could only guess was inventory. He looked up and smiled

"Chere! I was hoping I'd see you around. Here to put yourself back on the schedule I take it.. How was Dallas?"

"Dallas was...it was great Sam and thats what I came here to talk to you about. I actually won't be back to work.."

I was cut off with a disapproving "hmph"

"Chere don't tell me you're still caught up with them damn fangers.. You need to be more careful.." I bristled at his harsh words.

"Sam you were once the most understanding and kind hearted people I knew! I don't care about whats gotten you so anti-vampire but you have no right to try and hold me to those same standards. As a matter of fact I'm in love with one of those 'fangers' and I came here to respectfully tell you I can no longer work here with such a crazy schedule. I thought you deserved a better waitress than I could be right now and while I would love to keep bein' your fiend I'm not going to put up with your intolerance!" I glared at him with my hand on my hip and waited for him to respond.

"Sookie you know that I love you.. as a friend!" he blushed and fumbled through his words "but there ain't no way in hell that a good friend would let you keep company with those.. things.. so if you're going to be throwing your life away with them then count me out."

I stood there open mouthed starin' at Sam for a good minute before I shook my head clear and turned to leave "Sam I'm sorry you feel that way". I briskly walked back to my car and drove all the way back to my house before breaking down in tears. Luckily it was only an hour until sundown and Godric would be here soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this update took so long. It's finals week and I've been stressed to the max in school. I have to give my many many thanks to my beta MoonWolfRunner! She totally rocks my socks and her amazing skills made me able to give this to you tonight. Much love to my many fans and thanks for sticking with me! As usual I have to say that I don't own any of these characters, nor do I make any money with this story.**

My eyes snapped to the newest guest in the room.

"Niall, what is it you want?"

The tension I felt coming from my bond with Eric, did nothing to abate the anger I had experienced when dealing with Bill Compton. I knew Niall and very few details about him, from my early days as a vampire and knowing enough about his conniving ways, I was not enthused about his interference in my evening.

"Godric, do not ask questions you know the answer to, it is not becoming. I'm here about my great-granddaughter."

I could feel Eric's irritation at Niall's manner of address and stepped in to defuse the situation.

"Eric, this is Niall. He's the ruler of the sky fae. I suspect he's here about Sookie, though I may say his presence is not wholly welcomed."

"Godric I have no patience for unnecessary introductions. Your child Eric the North man is not my concern. I'm merely here to tell you about Sookie's heritage."

I growled deeply and I could feel Eric vamp to flank me.

"Relax, the both of you. If I wanted you dead I would've killed you already. As I said before, Sookie is my great granddaughter. She is heir to the kingdom of the Sky Fae. Her abilities are becoming stronger and as I've been monitoring her progress from my realm, she has shown much potential."

I knew that there was something different about my Sookie, in fact I had planned to consult with Eric over the idea of a fae influence in her blood.

"What is it that you want from me faerie?"

"Protect her vampire. That is all I ask. There are things that are building in my world and it is important that you keep her safe. That is all I can say."

Before I could ask him to elaborate, there was a pop and he was gone. Eric snarled and grabbed the nearest chair, throwing it up against the wall. I knew he was frustrated with the idea of cryptic messages endangering Sookie, let alone the audacity of Niall's declaration.

"Eric, it is important we don't let him get to us. Keep your anger in check my son, we have much to discuss."

Eric and I spoke until just before the day claimed us, trying to answer the many questions we had concerning Niall's visit. I knew very little about the war within Faerie and Eric even less. I knew that Niall's clan once had a treaty with the other elemental factions. However, the war seemed endless and given that vampires and faeries were natural enemies our interest in their dealings was minimal. Eric and I knew that Sookie's life was in danger or else Niall would not have bothered appearing before us. Eric suggested a local werewolf that would be good as a bodyguard and agreed to contact him before going to rest.

I retired to my room to deal with my final business before dawn. I contacted Eric's demon layer Mr. Catilades about hiring a Britlingen guard for the future, arranged a meeting with a real estate agent to look for homes in the area and also arranged for a security system to be installed at Sookie's home. I intended to discuss with her further modifications, but knowing that she was a force to be reckoned with when crossed, I decided to wait until meeting with her later in the evening. As I fell into day rest I could not help but be excited for seeing Sookie when I woke, despite the urgency I felt to inform her of her danger.

When I woke several hours later I faintly felt emotions stirring within my bond with Sookie. Based on the distance between us, I could feel very little coming from Sookie's end, and I knew that until Eric woke from his day time slumber I would feel little but my own emotions. I forced myself not to get lost in the connection between Sookie and myself, despite the fact that I felt both a slight melancholy mixed with excitement.

I had much to go over in my mind before it was safe for me to seek out my love. I had come to the conclusion last night that my maker the Ancient Pythoness was somehow involved in Niall's appearance. Her ability as a seer was sometime used to protect, if not outright facilitate, both Eric and myself. Very few knew of our connection to the figurehead of our people and even fewer knew that she had a soft spot for the two of us. I was sure that she had seen my meeting with Sookie and even more sure that she had a sort of friendship with Niall Brigant.

I pondered over the significance over their connection. How was the future that my maker had seen so bad that she felt obligated to involve her fae alliance and simultaneously not bad enough for her to call me to her in order to deliver the news herself. She never hesitated to contact me before and her hesitancy now further added to the burden of the situation.

I was confident that Sookie could be protected by both Eric and myself against most threats and knew I could count on Eric doing what he could based on his growing affection for her. However I was only as confident in our abilities as I could be based on the knowledge I had. Not knowing much about Sookie's involvement in the warring fae, I had no idea the intensity of the threat at hand. If there was a real threat coming from the faerie realm, was it connected to the trouble I saw ahead from the death of William Compton? Or was that another trouble I would have to brave in order to protect my Sookie.

As the sun dipped into the sky, I was quickly met with both the spontaneous awakening of Eric's bond and the urgency to visit Sookie. I dressed myself at vampire speed and communicated telepathically that I was headed to Bon Temps to visit Sookie and I asked him to keep his eyes open while he was at Fangtasia. He responded that he would meet me at Sookie's house later and I took to the skies to see my angel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Hey readers, I had the inspiration to write a super-chapter recently and here it is in all its glory! Once again thank you to my beta MoonWolfRunner! I absolutely love getting reviews, and as usual I don't own any of these characters.  
><strong>

Sookie POV

I pushed all the heavy and sad thoughts I had into the back of my mind. To be honest I knew that quittin' was going to be tough, but I had no idea that Sam would be so harsh. I had always considered Sam one of my closest friends, and he had always had my back when my mind readin' had gotten me down. As sad as I was that I had lost my job, I was even more sad that I had lost my friend.

There was a big part of me that wanted to just go back to before I ever met Bill Compton. Since I met him, I had been in more and more trouble every day. Of course it was scary to think that my life was on the line on a regular basis, and as far as I knew I was still wanted by the illusive Queen Sophie Ann. Even though I was scared, I knew that Godric would do what he could to protect me and I knew that meeting him was; despite only being possible because of meeting Bill; the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had only known him for a little while, but I was already convinced that he was.. well.. my soul mate. I thought back to all the stories of romance and love that my Gran had told me, all those times she promised me that I would meet my true love and I was happy that she was right. A tear rolled down my cheek thinking that she would never get to meet the person who would make me, my happiest. I also had to fight the urge to think about Eric.

Despite the fact that Godric and I had a great budding relationship, Eric was coming up in my thoughts more and more often. In the time since we had saved Godric in Dallas, I had to remind myself that it had only been a few days, Eric was proving himself to be more than I had ever expected. When I first met him, I had written Eric off as an insensitive jerk that only wanted me for my body. He hadn't made it a secret that he wanted to sleep with me, but lately I had seen more life and love in his eyes than I ever gave him credit for. It made me a little uneasy that I was starting to see him as more than an acquaintance, and I made a mental note to talk to Godric about my feelings. I shook my head and nervously wrung my hands, telling myself that it was time to get ready to see Godric.

I put all of my excess energy into getting dressed up for my "date" with Godric. I had gone through all of my sun dresses, and picked a lilac dress with a sweetheart neckline. I picked my cutest set of matching bra and panties in a soft yellow color. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed my skin clean and smooth. As I put my makeup on in the mirror, I tried so hard not to let myself get caught up in everything that had happened in the past few days. I wanted so badly to just sink down in my bed and disappear, especially since last night I had attacked my ex boyfriend with some sort of weird energy blast.

I got dressed and brushed out my hair. With only fifteen minutes until sunset to spare, I anxiously dashed down the stairs and paced in front of my couch, getting more and more excited by the minute. I watched through the window as the sun dipped below the horizon. I bit my lip and watched the door, waiting for Godric to arrive. Only seven minutes past sunset, I felt a burst of happiness hit me in the heart. I smiled wide and seconds later I heard a knock at my door.

I opened my front door to find Godric's smiling face. I bit my lip and grabbed his hand pulling him over the threshold.

"Godric! I'm so happy to see you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body into his. Though I could feel just how happy he was to see me against my leg, I needed the comfort of the hug more than I needed the romance that it implied. I felt Godric's strong arms wrap around my back and I immediately relaxed into his touch. It made me feel a thousand times safer just knowing that he was here, holding me when I needed him.

I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head and inhale softly, as we stood comfortably holding each other for a solid ten minutes. He pulled away reluctantly and I grabbed his hand, interlocking our fingers together like it became second nature for us to be connected.

"Sookie we need to discuss some things." I felt my emotions drop just slightly as he said that; as if he was about to tell me that my life was in even more danger than before. I nodded and we sat down on the couch. I looked at him expectantly, refusing to let go of his hand, as I waited for him tell me what he had on his mind. He looked down at our linked hands, and then his eyes met mine and he smiled softly at me.

"Sookie last night, someone came to me. Someone very powerful that knows much of your background." He paused with uncertainty and I gently squeezed his hand to let him know he still had my trust and attention.

"Sookie I'm not sure how much I should tell you, or what any of this information really means for us, but I'm going to tell you what I can. Sookie, last night your great grandfather came to Eric and I." I looked at him like he had grown a horn out of his head and I'm sure he could feel my disbelief.

"But how could you know my great grandfather? I never even met him before, but I know he's been dead for a long, long time." My brows scrunched together trying to make the information work in my mind.

"Sookie trust me when I say that the man who came to Eric's house was your great grandfather. His name is Niall and I can tell you that he is a very powerful man in the supernatural community. He may come to tell you more about himself as he sees fit, but I can tell you Sookie that you are part fairy."

I was tempted to slap him right in the face. I had come to terms that maybe I was more than just your average human given that I had my telepathy and last nights light display, but to hear that you come from a long line of make believe characters is a little tough to take.

"You've got to be shittin' me!" Godric chucked lightly, but then his face went stoic again.

"No Sookie I am not 'shitting you'. Niall is a fairy, and based on what I know of him, your grandfather Earl was his son. What's more, Niall tasked both Eric and myself with your safety. I know that this information is a lot to handle, but I do have a plan to ensure that no harm will ever come to you."

My mouth had been wide open for the better half of Godric's speech at this point, and I knew I must have looked pretty ridiculous. Godric sensed my complete and utter meltdown; he gently kissed my cheek and our linked hands before untangling his fingers from mine and standing up.

"I understand that what I have told you is overwhelming, and I can feel your inner turmoil even in our small bond. Trust me when I say that this is not how I expected our evening to go, but I did feel that it was best to keep you as informed as possible given your tenacious spirit." He winked and smirked at my now blank face before continuing.

"I will give you all the space you need, but I would like to discuss my plans for your safety before I leave, so I will just be in the kitchen should you need me."

As he turned and walked into the kitchen, the urge to break down and start crying hit me like a ton of bricks. Learning that I was part fairy was a shock to the system for sure, but I had to give Godric credit for having the balls to tell me about what had happened between him and this Niall person, rather than hiding it from like I knew Bill would have. I didn't know much about Godric other than the few things he had told me and; though it stung slightly to say it; the vibe I had been getting from him since the beginning. I thought back once more to all the things my Gran had taught me about standing up for yourself in the face of danger and I resolved to do just that when it came to the trouble I had just gotten myself into.

I stood up and straightened my skirt before walking into the kitchen to find a pensive Godric sitting at my kitchen table with his eyes closed. I stopped and leaned against the door frame, taking in the sight of the vampire I was falling more and more in love with every day. As my thoughts of him turned to the more adult side I noticed the edge of his lips turning up just slightly and I knew that he sensed my growing lust.

"You know if my bond with you is going to keep tattling on me I may have to re-think things." I laughed and he opened one eye cautiously.

"Well if you're so worried about being 'tattled' on maybe you should keep your libido in check my love." He opened both of his eyes and glanced to the chair facing his at the table, signaling for me to sit down. I quickly sat down and put my hand face up on the table expectantly, raising my eyebrows to urge him to do what I wanted. He chucked and put his hand in mine and I beamed back at him as our fingers locked together again.

"Godric, I'm ready to here what your plan is. I'm goin' to try really hard to be open minded and listen to you when it comes to my safety. After all, you have had 2,000 years to master the art of defense right?"

He smirked at me once more and nodded.

"Indeed I have my love, and might I say I'm happy to lend all those years of experience to your safety. Now, I do have some ideas that may help ensure that you won't be harmed, though I will tell you now that I will not hesitate to kill if it means your life." He looked at me trying to gauge whether or not I would react poorly, and I made it a point to stay calm. I knew he was a vampire, and I knew that he would defend me with all the power he had and I also knew that I would do the same for him if the situation were ever reversed.

"I understand." I nodded and squeezed his hand again.

"I'm glad to hear that you're so open to that. I was lead to believe that your perception of death would make you hesitant to agree to that condition." I knew it was Eric who told him that it would be difficult to deal with my "view of death", and the idea of him warning his maker that I wouldn't cooperate did not sit well with me.

"Relax my love Eric meant no harm by his comments. He simply wanted me to take into consideration that you would most likely not be happy that the two of us were willing to end a life in order to protect you." I tensed up as he mentioned Eric's name.

"Godric there is something that I wanted to talk to you about. I know that this is probably the worst time to bring this up, and I hesitate to tell you because I'm still unsure of things myself.. and I might point out that even if I was sure, it wouldn't make me any less sure that I lo... well that I care for you and..."

I stopped myself from my ramblings and turned bright red. Godric smiled and brought our joined hands to his cool lips before planting a soft kiss. He held my hand tightly in his own and tilted his head to the side and I felt my stomach to a slight flip at the action.

"Sookie if you are trying to tell me that you are developing an attraction to Eric, then do not be concerned. I do not think any less of our relationship because of this kindling romance, nor do I feel any anger towards either one of you for your feelings; and yes, I sense Eric has similar feelings towards you, though he refuses to admit them aloud."

I relaxed, knowing that he wouldn't be mad at me and brought my eyes up from the table to meet his.

"As for your declaration of love, I am not ashamed to admit that I find myself in love with you. I have searched many, many years for an individual that makes me feel as you do, and I refuse to allow traditional notions of love being earned over time, instead of something you feel for an individual when first meeting, hinder this relationship. I do understand though that you may not be ready to commit to such an idea, and will gladly wait until you feel more comfortable returning the sentiment."

I looked at him with my mouth agape for the second time that night. I knew without a doubt that I loved him, and since he just admitted he loved me I didn't know what was holding me back from sayin' it to him. I closed my mouth and nodded my head once, watching as he looked at me with a soft and genuine smile gracing his features.

"I do love you Godric." I beamed at him. Before I knew what had happened I felt a gust of wind, and my body being lifted from my chair before I felt cool soft lips against mine. Though I tensed at first, I quickly relaxed when I recognized that he had swept me up in his arms to plant a toe-curling kiss on me. Our tongues caressed each other passionately and my hands ran through his short locks as my legs wrapped around his waist.

He pulled away and I heard him purr slightly, as he nuzzled into my neck. I kissed his forehead and lightly drug my nails against his scalp, enjoying the embrace for as long as I could. He set me down gently and looked at me with his slightly hazy ocean blue eyes. I could tell that he was using quite a bit of restraint by not taking me right then and there but I knew that we had a lot more to discuss.

He reluctantly walked back to the chair he had vacated and sat down, closing his eyes to collect his thoughts as I sat back down in my own seat. I waited patiently for him to be ready to continue, despite the fact that my own lust was probably setting him back slightly.

After a brief moment his eyes re-opened and he nodded.

"Sookie despite the fact that I want to rip your clothes off of your body and ravish you until dawn, I must ask of you a few things." I blushed slightly and bit my lip, trying hard not to get myself too worked up. I nodded back at him.

"Go for it."

"First, I want us to exchange blood to create a stronger bond. While I can sense your location and feeling your emotions has been a great joy, I envision the two of us being permanently bonded as mates."

"What does that mean and how do we do it?" I knew without a doubt that we would be a long term relationship, and for the first time I didn't have any hesitation about taking the next step, as long as it meant I could do that with Godric as my partner.

"A bonded pair exchanges blood three times, creating a permanent connection that cannot be severed or challenged by any vampire no matter how old they are. Right now I have a claim on you and my status as the oldest vampire in North America does provide quite a bit of safety for that claim; meaning that very few vampires would be stupid enough to challenge it. However, we have already established that Queen Sophie Ann is not the most intelligent vampire, and though I assure you that I can take care of any threat she may pose, she may choose to use dirty methods to get you in her hands."

I mumbled under my breath "stupid bitch" angrily before motioning for Godric to continue. He laughed and agreed with me before starting again.

"I suggest that over the next two days we exchange blood simultaneously, and by the end of the bond you will be permanently tied to me as my mate. The typical bond allows for both members of the pair to feel one another's emotions, locate each other, and being a part for long periods of time will cause severe discomfort. In fact, the longer we were to be separated the more painful it would become for the two of us. If one of us were to meet our end, the other would most likely not be able to survive very long afterwards. I have known few bonded pairs, and in each instance the death of one also meant the death of the other. I know that is a lot to ask of you, but I assure you that I willingly enter into this bond with you, and despite its risks I feel it is the best course of action for us."

I mulled the idea over in my head. In terms of safety, I couldn't challenge Godric on his knowledge and I trusted him when he said that this was the best course of action. Of course the idea of being tethered to someone so intensely was scary, but if I was truly in love with him, which I was, and he was truly in love with me, which I believe he was, then the notion wasn't so bad to consider. I did worry that when I did die, whether it be next week or in 70 years, Godric would try to kill himself again. It hurt me deeply to think of him being physically and emotionally destroyed because of my inevitable end.

"Godric, I'm happy that you want to bond with me and I do love you and I do like the idea of bonding with you." I watched his face light up as soon as the words left my mouth.

"But, I'm worried that when I die you're going to die too. I can't stand the idea of you ending your life because of me and even though I would gladly give you all the years I have left I'm obviously not going to live forever."

Godric's smile slowly faded and he nodded in understanding.

"Sookie I have lived for a very long time, and never have I been so certain of anything in my life. Trust me when I say that I want to bond with you, and that when the issue of your death does arise then we will discuss it at length and come to a decision together. For now though I urge you to bond with me if that is what you desire, despite your fear of the consequences."

I nodded, knowing that bonding with him WAS something that I wanted.

"Ok Godric, I trust you. Let's bond."

"My love you have made me a very, very happy vampire. I have some other suggestions that you may not be as open to, but right now I would like to table this discussion in hopes of salvaging our evening. How would you like to accompany me to Fangtasia to see Eric. I would love to show you a night on the town as they say."

I smiled my most genuine smile at Godric and stood up.

"I can go for that." I winked and walked into the living room putting a little bit of sass into the swaying of my hips to entice my vampire. I felt him vamp behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"First though, let us do an exchange." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and felt my body heat up at the idea and we sat down on the couch together, my body fitting against his, with my back facing his chest and my hips fitting into the space between his legs. I moaned softly as I felt his member against my bottom and tilted my head to the side to allow Godric better access. I heard a crunch and then his bloodied wrist was at my lips. I eagerly sucked on the wound, relishing in the salty sweet taste of his blood. I felt him nuzzle my neck and inhale my scent before his fangs snicked into place to pierce my skin. As he pulled my blood gently from the wound, I felt his chest vibrate with his happiness.

I couldn't help but grind into him as more and more of his blood entered my system, and his hands ran from my shoulders around to my front. He slipped one hand to my thigh, pushing the hem of my dress up to reach my already soaked panties. I felt more than heard him growl, as he felt my excitement and he quickly began rubbing my wet folds as I pushed myself harder and harder into his member. As the wound on his wrist began to heal, I felt him slip a finger into my heat and I climaxed immediately. Releasing my grip on his arm, I shouted his name with my orgasm. I felt his body tense and he pulled away from my neck growling with his own release, nipping on my ear gently and caressing my core, as we came down from our respective highs.

Godric whispered sweetly in my ear as we came back to reality and I reopened my heavily lidded eyes to see him looking back at me with a classically Eric smirk.

"I love your face as I make you cum my love." I turned beet red and stood up abruptly.

"At least now I know where Eric gets his cockiness!" I huffed, though I was more embarrassed than angry at Godric. In fact, I was actually flattered and turned on that he had made an observation like that.

"Oh my dear, you have no idea just how cocky Eric and I really are" He winked at me and smirked before standing to join me. I lightly slapped his arm, but couldn't help but laugh at the resemblance between him and Eric in that moment.

"Now, let us head to Fangtasia, so Eric can try once more to show you how skilled of a lover he is." I blushed again and before I knew it Godric had picked me up bridal style and vamped us out into the night.

**Author's Note Part Deux:**

**This chapter covers a lot of dialogue and decision making. I threw in a little baby lemon at the end for everyone too. Next up: Fangtasia!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all, heres a chapter a little on the shorter side but I knew that all of you lovely readers deserved something special for such a long wait. Since I'm now on break I'll try and publish another one soon I promise. I'm 2 reviews away from 100 and I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you all so much - especially my beta MoonWolfRunner!  
><strong>

Godric POV

Having my sweet fairy in my arms was a comfort I would never grow tired of. I had feared that the news I had brought with me this evening was enough to break her, but her inner strength surprised me. I was glad that she was ready to bond herself to me, and even more thrilled that she approached her danger, as well as her fairy heritage with such a level head. I made it a point to carry my lover deep into the woods behind her home, clutching her small frame to mine, as I ran at vampire speed into the wilderness. I checked our growing bond and felt her mixture of excitement and fear, gauging to see if she was alright considering our high speed. It was a nice enough evening out that I wasn't too concerned about the temperature, but not many humans could handle running long distances with vampires, so I wanted to be careful. As we reached a small clearing, near a stream, I stopped. Sookie looked up at me with a curious expression on her face and I smiled, realizing that I was truly in love with this girl.

"Sookie I must prepare you for what I'm about to do. Have you ever heard of vampire gifts?" I waited, and set her down as I felt her legs finally strengthen.

"No, what do you mean gifts?" I both outwardly smiled at her innocence and internally growled at William Compton's total incompetence in educating Sookie on the vampire world.

"Some vampires manifest certain abilities as they reach a certain age. For instance, I know a few vampires with beyond exceptional senses, or incredible speeds. These gifts are developed over time, and most are inherited through their makers – although such is not the case in the 'family' if you may call it that of Eric, Pamela and myself." I paused so she could absorb my meaning.

"So, some vampires have somethin' a little extra? What do you have Godric?"

"I've told you before that I inherited my maker's ability to fly, though not her other talents, and Eric also gained this gift. Pamela on the other hand has not manifested this talent. She seems particularly disturbed about it, as a matter of fact, Eric has also gained an enhanced sense of smell compared to most other vampires, and Pamela has shown a talent for speed." I smiled as I remembered a night we had all shared in England in 1946 where, after gorging ourselves on some drunken sailors, the three of us had raced and Eric and I had been mercilessly taunted after losing out to Pam. I was brought back from my memories by Sookie.

"Wow, so you and Eric can fly but Pam can't, Eric can smell really good, and Pam is really fast? That all seems so.. I don't know.. silly?"

"Yes I have to confess the whole thing is rather 'silly', considering how random it all seems. However our gifts have all saved us one way or another throughout the years."

"I guess I can understand that. So why bring me out here to tell me this, aren't we supposed to be on our way to Fangtasia?" I merely quirked my brow up and waited for the pieces to click together for her. She stared at me expectantly for a moment before she laughed.

"You're meaning to tell me you want to fly me to Fangtasia aren't you?" I chose not to answer and instead I swept Sookie up in my arms again and began to hover a few feet off the ground.

"Hold on tight" I whispered in her ear before taking off in the direction of Fangtasia, monitoring Eric's location through our bond and choosing instead to focus my attention on Sookie who was digging her nails into my neck and giggling. In our bond I sensed that she was enjoying herself, but was still scared of our height so I held her even closer to my body.

"Nothing is going to happen Sookie I swear to you." My sweet words seemed to be enough to calm her nerves and I felt her nod into the crook of my neck. Soon enough we landed in the parking lot of Eric's bar. Sookie looked up at me with beautiful charcoal eyes and bit her lip. She kissed my cheek sweetly and I had to fight not to take her up against the wall. I was really lost to love if even simple gestures like kisses on the cheek were affecting me so, but I was willing to endure every painful erection Sookie gave me just to be in her presence. As a few of the more rude fang-bangers in line began gawking at the two of us, I could sense Sookie's discomfort in our bond.

"Um Godric can we, uh, go inside?" I knew their lewd thoughts were bombarding her, so I took her hand in comfort and strolled with her to the front door. Pam waved us in with her trademark ruby red smirk and I shot a less than friendly glance in the direction of those who had the audacity to cat call after me. Stepping inside, I knew the night would be difficult for Sookie – the club was packed from wall to wall with badly dressed and malnourished customers all begging for a brush with death – or any vampire they could get their hands on really. Many of the less scrupulous customers had begged at the feet of both Eric and myself to give them our blood, our bodies, and a chance to live dangerously but their attempts to seduce me were more an insult than an attraction. I quickly ushered Sookie up towards the dais where Eric sat on his ornate throne and he smirked as he saw us coming. I felt Sookie's lust peak just slightly as she took in Eric's form. Dressed in his usual perfectly tailored suit and black tank he was quite a sight to see and his seductive voice only aided him in his pursuits.

"Ah Sookie, Master. Thank you both for joining me on this lovely evening." He nodded to each of us respectively and kissed Sookie's hand as I motioned for her to take a seat in one of the other two less ostentatious thrones located next to my child's.

"Eric I don't know how you put up with all these people! Their thoughts are all so.. dirty!" Sookie looked genuinely curious as to why Eric would subject himself to the vermin night after night, and I knew she was trying her hardest not to get lost in the chaos of their stray thoughts.

"Well it is quite.. taxing.. but this is my bar and the longer I present myself the more money I make. These.. humans.. will do anything if they think they can get my attention, though not many of them ever do. I'm sorry if they cause you distress – we can go back and speak in my office if you would be more comfortable?" Sookie looked between us and I smiled

"Whatever would make you happiest my dear. Trust me when I say I care not if I stay in the presence of Eric's customers – I'm not here to entertain them, but you my love." I linked our hands once more and Sookie nodded.

"It would be nice if we could all talk somewhere more private" Eric smirked and leaned in closer.

"My, my, Sookie I'm sure we can make certain arrangements if you'd like to be more private with me" He winked and she blushed. I smiled, knowing that Eric was internally opening himself to the admission of feelings for Sookie. As the three of us made our way to Eric's office I looked around the bar for anyone suspicious, finding only wandering eyes and jealous looks from other humans. As we finally got in, I turned and locked the door behind us, as to not be disturbed. Sookie quickly took a seat on the black leather couch, and Eric sat in his desk chair as I chose to stand and direct the conversation.

"Sookie, I've mentioned that I have another plan to further ensure your safety. I know I promised that we would table it for later, but I don't feel right leaving you unprotected and with the three of us gathered in privacy I see no better time to tell you. I would like you to consider bonding yourself to Eric." I gave pause, seeing Sookie gearing up for an argument and Eric shocked at my proposal.

"Wait a minute Godric, why should I bond to him? I don't want to bond to someone who doesn't want me and I know Eric only wants me for my body and my blood!" Eric's fangs snapped down and he threw his chair back dramatically as he stood.

"Sookie Stackhouse, do not speak for me, especially on matters you know nothing of!" His voice boomed loudly and Sookie shrunk in her seat. I took up a defensive position in front of her as Eric loomed over his desk, his eyes fierce and full of raw emotions.

"Eric be calm. I command you not to hurt Sookie." For a brief moment I saw hurt pass through Eric's eyes and I felt it through our bond. I knew that he would never hurt her intentionally, but the command was for her safety nonetheless.

"Master, you come into my club with your mate, and you ask me to share my life with her, and she throws it in my face, telling me I do not feel! Who is she to tell me what I want, or how I see her!" He paced back and forth, and I knew that his anger wasn't truly towards my bonded – his repressed emotions had merely come to the surface and he was ready to snap under the pressure.

"My child I do not ask you to do something I do not think the two of you would want anyway. Sookie's life is in danger – this is the reality we must face. Even you Sookie." I turned briefly to meet her gaze. I walked towards Eric and placed my hand on his face.

"I know you care for her deeply – more deeply than you are willing to admit to yourself. And Sookie I know you care for him as well." I looked behind me to find her timidly nodding.

"However I ask for this bond, not simply out of the feelings I feel from both of you. I also suggest this as an extra precaution against the enemy. We have no idea what our future holds, and it would be unwise of us naively to expect that the danger Sookie faces is trivial – Niall himself came to us and asked for OUR protection against the threat after all." Eric looked past me to Sookie's unusually quiet form.

"What do you have to say about this?" His query peaked the young telepath's interest and she paused to mull it over.

"I love Godric. There is a part of me that feels something for you too, but from what I've seen from you, I don't expect you to want the same. My idea of you is an arrogant jerk who sleeps with whomever he wants. I'm not sure I can get past that." Eric curtly nodded and looked at his maker with a quirked brow. Without a word he jetted out of his office and into the night. Godric audibly sighed and turned to face Sookie.

"Well, that went well" Sookie said with a huff.

**Author's Note part deux**

**I know y'all will probably kick me in the butt for this chapter, especially since it ends so oddly. I know so many of you want this to be a Sookie-Godric-Eric triangle and i promise it's coming in time. We know both of our blondes are so hotheaded and Eric is not one to just gush over Sookie. I threw a little temper tantrum in there because I just love love love when Eric goes viking! Anyways I promise you'll hear from me soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**As a bonus for being such amazing readers, and in celebration of the new season coming on sunday, I give you an extra chapter. Thank you so much to my beta MoonWolfRunner for her dedication and her hard work on each chapter I give her.**

Sookie POV

I furrowed my brows in frustration. How could Eric say something like that? What's more how can he act like he cares from me and then run from the situation? Godric had done his best to come up with what he saw as a sensible plan – it wasn't my fault that I didn't trust him.

If I really thought about it, I knew that I had developing feelings for Eric. He had really shown me a new side of himself lately and went out of his way to alter his bad behavior. But I also really loved Godric more than anything. The idea of having more than one "boyfriend"conflicted with my Christian beliefs – and it just seemed wrong.

But then again, I'm not exactly a normal person am I? Godric had told me that I was part Fairy. Maybe to the people in Faerie, it was normal to have two or three husbands – how could I know? If I was trying to rationalize it, that must be a sign that I was more interested in Eric than I was willing to admit.

I looked up at Godric and he seemed rather tense. I know that he was just trying to do what he thought was right and I suppose I was being over dramatic about Eric. I guess I was just scared of admitting it out loud.

Godric sighed and walked over to where I was sitting and held out his hand with a small smile.

"Come my love, I suppose I'll just take you home."

"I'm sorry Godric. I wasn't being very open minded." I shrugged and he chuckled lightly.

"It's ok I understand. Eric is not always open with his emotions. I suppose I'm to blame for teaching him, that one must dominate their emotions to be a true vampire. I regret, that I have not taught him to evolve as I have."

I kissed his cheek and leaned in against his body.

"Take me home Godric" I whispered in his ear. I felt him nod against the crown of my head. He escorted us out to his car and I kept my head down through the club; I was too tired and stressed out to keep my shields up and I couldn't handle the thoughts of all those vile women. Godric opened the door for me and I slipped in, shooting him a smile as I did. He vamped over to the driver side and got in, quietly going through the motions to get us back to my farmhouse.

The ride home was silent but I knew that we both needed to mull things over. I needed to decide whether or not I was really interested in Eric as a partner. I was scared of bonding myself to Godric, knowing that I would one day have to face either my death or my turning. Could I really deal with causing Eric's ultimate demise as well? I knew then, that if I decided to bond with Eric, I would need to be turned into a vampire – there was no way I could avoid it, knowing how dangerous my life was and the state of my love life.

I looked over to Godric and he seemed stoic. His grey eyes were clouded and stormy and I guessed that he was gauging his bond with Eric. As we pulled up to Hummingbird lane, I decided that now wasn't the time to tell Godric that I was thinking about being turned – I wanted to wait until things were less tense between him and Eric, and I had fully decided that I loved Eric enough to commit to him. Godric came to a stop and turned his gaze to meet mine.

"Sookie, I'm going out to try to find Eric. I wish I could spend the rest of my evening making this up to you, but I really need to get Eric through this.. crisis he's having." I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt. I went to open the door and I felt Godric's hand on my wrist.

"Wait, Sookie I know you don't like gifts, but I got you this." Godric pulled a cell phone from his pocket and slipped it into my hand. I pursed my lips getting ready to fight with him, but he stopped me. "Sookie please consider this part of your safety insurances. I have programmed all the numbers you made need in an emergency and it is already paid for, so I urge you to accept it."

I sighed and nodded my agreement. I leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" was his response. I turned and walked to the door, standing at the threshold for a moment to wave to Godric, as he drove away. I slid my shoes off and took off my sweater before heading upstairs to bed. I took a brief, but relaxing shower and tried not to over analyze the nights events. I slipped the towel from my body and moved to grab some fresh panties and something to sleep in.

As I pulled the drawer open, I heard Eric's sultry voice saying "You know it's such a gift, when you finally get to see what you've been dreaming of so long, in real life, isn't it?" I snapped a t-shirt to myself and screamed.

"Eric, what do you think you're doing outside my window?" His gorgeous frame remained hovering on level with my window.

"Enjoying the view obviously." He slid inside the open window and I briefly cursed myself for leaving them open, if only to enjoy the breeze. I quickly threw on a large t-shirt and slipped into some clean panties, while Eric righted himself and sat down on my bed.

"Eric why are you here, Godric is looking for you." He nodded and answered

"Yes, I closed my bond with him so that I may escape his wrath for a moment. He has my greatest respect, but his lectures can become tiresome." He ran his hand through his hair and studied me closely. I kept my distance, leaning against the dresser, knowing that if I ventured closer the conversation would likely end in sex.

"Sookie, it's not true. I do feel." Eric brought me out of my strain of self restraint.

"What do you mean Eric?" I really couldn't handle more of his cryptic bullshit.

"I have feelings for you. I have a difficult time processing this new sense of loyalty and admiration as it builds into a fondness and even an infatuation. Your morality, your tenacity, your bravery all entrance me into some foreign state that confounds me so."

I was baffled by Eric's description of his unforeseen emotions. I knew that he was scared of this new information – after a thousand years of loneliness, one could only guess how weird it would be for a wrench to be thrown into your life. I closed the distance to the now distraught looking Viking on my bed.

"Eric I have feelings for you too. For the longest time I knew only what others told me about you. You didn't help much with your lewd remarks and high handed behavior either mister!" I playfully slapped his arm trying to lighten the mood. He smiled a small smile and for the first time I felt like I saw the true Eric: he was a raw and passionate man. I cupped his face and timidly kissed his cheek, letting my lips hum gently on his marble skin. I wasn't ready to sleep with him – not without Godric's input on the matter anyway. I needed to have a frank and open discussion with my two vampires, if anything was going to happen between us.

Eric pulled me in to kiss him and I pushed against him gently before giving in and letting his lips meet mine. His kiss was fierce, and I appreciated it greatly. It did me no good to fight him in the moment, considering that it was what we both truly wanted in the end. I did pull away after a few moments, needing to stop myself before things got too out of control.

Eric leaned his forehead against mine. "I don't know what to do. I love Godric so much. Do you really think we could love each other you and I?"I confessed my fears to Eric as I held his hand. I needed to know for sure that Godric was 100% ok with this first. It was important to me to maintain my bond with Godric, no matter what would happen between Eric and me.

"Sookie I want to exchange blood with you." Eric hadn't had a response to my question, but after a few moments of comfortable silence he looked at me and exposed his intentions.

"I suppose doing it just once won't bond us forever" I stated. "But it will give us a chance to explore things and make Godric happy." Eric seemed to like my response and leaned back against the headboard. I was hesitant to join him, even though I wasn't opposed to exchanging blood. I was concerned that it would lead to something sexual that I knew neither of us could handle right now.

I sat awkwardly between Eric's legs and refused to make direct contact with his lap. I knew he was using great restraint himself and that he understood my behavior, so he quickly bit into his wrist to get things moving. As I sucked on the wound I became lost in the flavor of Eric's blood. It felt as if I were tasting smooth hazelnut chocolate and tart blood orange all in one gulp. I was so oblivious to the world around me I didn't hear that Eric's fangs had clicked into place and he had pierced my neck. As we both enjoyed each other's respective life forces, I found it difficult to restrain my erotic feelings.

The temptation to grind against Eric's knowingly hard member was tough to beat, however Eric's wound sealed up in time for me to maintain control. Eric pulled away seconds later and pierced his finger to rub on the slight wound.

I closed my eyes briefly and brought myself back to reality. I jolted my eyes open when I heard a familiar voice, "Well this is certainly an interesting development."

**Author's Note part deux:**

**A lot of you may have heard about stories being booted from the site due to their sexual content. If this occurs to my story, know that I will do what it takes to finish it on another server. I'll keep you updated as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Hey folks, happy father's day and happy true blood episode watching tonight! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and an extra amazing thank you to my super awesome beta MoonWolfRuner - she's simply the best! So far, no lemons and I'm sorry but I'm trying to hold back on them giving that so many people are falling prey to booted stories. If things calm down I promise all my amazing readers lots of lemons! I hope that you, my amazing readers, will enjoy this chapter regardless.**

Godric POV

I cursed to myself as I pulled away from Sookie's house. The entire situation was my fault; I was the one who for over a thousand years instructed Eric in the ways of maintaining emotional distance. I was the one who claimed Sookie as mine, then knowing where she stood on the topic of monogamy, was also the one who decided that Sookie and Eric should bond. With all of this, I should have realized that neither of them was certain to accept it, especially considering both of their 'emotional' backgrounds and their interactions so far with one another.

I drove as quickly as I could, to all of Eric's known safe houses. He had shut off his bond with me, making things much more difficult than I had anticipated. I resisted the urge to call out to him, using a command, knowing that it would only make matters worse, if I forced him to do anything.

After quickly scanning Eric and I's primary residence, I got back on the road. It was silly for me to even look here, knowing that if he truly wanted to hide, he wouldn't return to the first place either of us would look. I was trying to maintain a calm mentality, knowing that my if my vampire instincts took over, there would only be more damage to the situation. While driving, I was hit with a jolt of fear coming from my stronger bond with Sookie. Not knowing how she had managed to find herself in trouble in the hour or so I had been gone, I drove at top speeds to make it back to her house. I had yet to assess the true crisis that we had found ourselves in, and though I had e-mailed my maker in hopes of gaining some insight, she had ignored me thus far.

It was truly frustrating to be told that my love's life was on the line and yet not have any clues as to the threat. I had spent much of my time this evening going over possible scenario's in the back of my mind. I knew that ending Bill Compton was a mistake on my part; I had yet to receive any message from his maker demanding action and that was highly unusual. I also had not heard back from the queen after sending her my notice of relocation. Usually the sheriff , in this case Eric, would handle this paperwork, but I had been certain that given my encounter with Lukas and my advanced age, the queen would be the first to contact me, given that she had always wanted to marry me and make me apart of her court.

Niall also said some troubling things during the encounter. It was highly suspicious for him to be seen outside of his realm, and even more so, that he indicated the threat would be from his world. "There are things that are building." I recalled him saying. I was sure that he was speaking in some sort of riddle, but I had yet to decipher it, making me even more agitated. The final stress was that the Ancient Pythoness had thus far refused to contact me.

Soon enough the feeling of fear had subsided, though I continued back to Sookie's farmhouse anyway, if only to say goodnight to her and apologize one last time. As I pulled up in the driveway I noticed something was amiss with the property. I did a quick check of the perimeter and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but I was still weary.

I went inside and locked the door. I knew I could handle any threat to Sookie while I was here, but I wanted to utilize every form of protection available in case my little fairy found herself in trouble when neither Eric nor myself could come to offer assistance. I made a mental note to ask Eric's day man about installing a new security system on the house, as I moved to go upstairs.

As soon as my foot stepped onto the first step I heard noises of the intimate variety coming from upstairs and I smelled blood; both vampire and fairy. I vamped up the stairs and stopped at the open door of Sookie's bedroom.

I watched both Eric and Sookie as they embraced one another and rode out the euphoria of their encounter. I was torn between leaving them be and addressing them, but a wave of irritation swept over me as I took in Eric's carefree form. It was irrational of me to be angry at them, especially Eric. I had asked them to bond and even encouraged them whole heartedly as they fought against me. Yet in the moment, I was inexplicably upset.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that Eric had broken our emotional bond, only to go running into the arms of my mate. Perhaps it was because I felt jealous, that while I could have been enjoying a similar evening with my bonded, I was off chasing my immature progeny. Perhaps it was because I came back to Sookie's house to find the door unlocked and two seemingly oblivious occupants inside; after all I had effectively snuck into the house and caught them off guard.

I stopped my line of thinking before I got too out of control. "Well isn't this an interesting development?" I questioned them. Sookie's eyes jolted open and Eric's body tensed up.

"Godric what are you doing here?" Sookie asked timidly.

"Well, I came here to see you one last time before I went to ground. I was preoccupied this evening looking for my progeny." I sent Eric and icy glare, telling him that we would definitely be discussing this later.

"I also found the two of you unsecured in the house and unaware, which made me concerned with your safety."

Eric chose not to respond, but quietly got out of the bed and looked at me in shock. I vamped over to him with my fangs bared and anger in my eyes. Sookie looked between us with a hurt look on her face.

"Godric he came to my window, he wanted to talk and we shared blood. I thought you would be happy?" Though Eric now had his fangs out and the two of us looked ready to fight, he made no move to defend himself. I looked over at Sookie, attempting to calm myself. I snapped my fangs back in place to address her, though I stood rigid, a part of me still wanting to attack. I sighed and relaxed some, as I saw my fairy tangled in the sheets with a dazed and scared expression.

"Sookie I'm not angry that Eric chose to bond with you, and I'm definitely not angry with you my love. I only worry about your safety you know that." I walked over to her bedside and kissed her temple lightly. I inhaled the sweet scent of her peach shampoo and smiled. I sat down on the bed beside her, while Eric remained suspiciously quiet and unmoving.

"Sookie, I felt fear from you earlier through our bond. I came by because I had, had no luck finding Eric without our bond.." I quickly shot a glare over my shoulder to Eric "..and when I arrived here the house was unlocked and there was something off about how the property felt. Just please promise to call me should anything happen to you."

"I promise Godric, everything is ok." She pulled herself close to me and kissed my neck before whispering "Please be nice to Eric, he just wanted to talk. He was a total gentleman." I chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about Eric my love, I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and closed her eyes. Eric and I waited until her breath evened out before we silently made our way out to my car. Eric got in without a word and refused to make eye contact with me.

I drove us back to our safe house in silence, only turning to talk to Eric once we were inside our day chamber. "I knew you loved her Eric." I quietly stated. He merely looked at me and re-opened our bond. I felt the small hallow spot in my chest be filled with his strong emotions; love, shame, happiness, and fear.

"Godric, I do not know what to do with her, with these feelings. I was so furious when she told me I do not feel, I just had to get away from her." I smiled at him, all traces off my anger slowly ebbing away.

"Eric I cannot tell you how to love, or how to be loved. I never thought to teach you what to do with these emotions because I have never felt them myself before meeting Sookie. But my child you must realize that she is special, and that this situation is not to be taken lightly."

"Yes Godric I know. I regret that I was not more cautious in approaching Sookie, though I may mention that I believe I found a suitable guardian for her during the day."

He paused and I looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Do go on" I urged.

"I have a were that is somewhat indebted to me. Alcide Hervereux. I will call in the favor if you'd like. He seems like he may get along with Sookie, though I must warn you he strongly dislikes our kind."

I nodded and took in the information. While I was skeptical about the loyalty of someone who does not like vampires, I saw no other options for the foreseeable future. I nodded before continuing.

"Yes that seems acceptable. Thank you Eric. You may tell him the arrangement is only temporary, I have begun to seek out a Britlingen guard for a more permanent solution. Also, if it's not too much trouble, could you ask your day man to look into properties for me, surrounding Bon Temps? I wish to take a look at a few with Sookie tomorrow evening; I would like you to join us as well."

"Yes Godric." He turned to walk out of our room to make the phone call. I closed my eyes to center myself before I began removing my clothes. Eric came back to join me moments later.

"Everything is arranged with Alcide. He will be at Sookie's house tomorrow and work as her bodyguard, until we notify him otherwise." I nodded and smiled at my childe.

"Thank you Eric. Tomorrow evening we have much to discuss before going to meet Sookie; I have some theories that I would like to share with you about our current situation. But for now, we must rest."

Eric simply nodded and climbed into his side of the bed. I briefly thought of how others might view the pair of us joining together in the bed, but shrugged it off knowing no individual would truly understand the connection we shared – save perhaps Sookie.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the dawn to take me when I heard Eric say my name. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Godric. I feel her. She feels..." he trailed off and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Happy" he concluded.

"Yes my child, as do I."

**Author's note part deux:**

**So, I know so many of you said you wanted Eric and Sookie together, and this is the beginning of that. Make sure to leave me your thoughts in a review - I'm so happy this story has over 100 reviews it's crazy! - and have fun watching tonight's true blood! Just in case you forgot, I don't own any of these characters this is just my interpretation of how things SHOULD have gone ;)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hey folks, I've been going through some challenging times lately and as such I haven't had a chance to write a lot. In fact, its 100% the push of my readers and the notification emails I get telling me that another person has loved my story that pushed me to write this blurb. This is such a short chapter, but it says so much about where I intend to lead this story so I hope you really enjoy it. I promise that I'm going to try harder to get more chapters out quickly, but know that I have no future chapters written until I feel the urge to write and then I type it out and send it to my beta who usually gets it back to me within a few days. I'm going to try and update this chapter with either more substance at the end when I'm inspired to do so or, at the very least, an author's note edit when I've written the next chapter. As usual, I don't own these characters (though if I did the show would be way more Godric and less random other characters), and thank you to my readers and my beta MoonWolfRunner!**

Sookie's POV

_I tried desperately to open my eyes, but felt the weight of the world pressing down on me, suffocating me as I tried to wriggle my body awake. My emotions ebbed and flowed like the ocean, never focused on one for more than a brief glimpse into my psyche. I tossed and turned my body, the weight on my frame seeming to move with each thrash of my limbs. _

_I still couldn't open my eyes, and it gave me another surge of anger. My thrashing increased; I was desperate to get out of whatever was holding me down. With little change, I finally stilled myself and tried to collect my thoughts. My emotions kept flickering from fear, to excitement; anticipation to doubt; hunger to disgust. I had no idea what was happening to my body, or my mind, and the loss of control was terrifying. _

_I tried to open my eyes again, but as I did I felt dirt cloud my vision. I tried to scream, but more dirt filled my mouth before the words could escape my lips. I struggled to drag my arms towards my face, finding the motion easier than I thought. I scraped the clumps of Louisiana soil away from my face and started pushing upwards; the only course of action was to try and escape my grave right? _

_I tried to rationalize my experience as I dug. It had to be a nightmare, but why couldn't I wake up? I briefly attempted pinching myself, but the action did nothing to stop the dream. I pushed upward and onward, knowing the only way to escape was to get to the fresh air above ground. _

_Fresh air! I realized that there was definitely something wrong with me when taking deep breaths did nothing for my body or my mind. I tried to think back to how I got in the ground, but all I got were brief flashes of violence, blood and death. Snarls and ferocious growls surrounded my hazy last memories and I knew that I had been seriously injured, but dead? _

_That seemed impossible. I hadn't heard of there being such a thing as zombies or people coming back from the dead, but I suppose with vampires existing it was totally plausible. _

_Holy shit! Vampires! Someone had turned me into a vampire! Had I really been injured that badly? I couldn't remember, but I knew there had to be a good reason I was currently digging myself out of the ground and lacked a pulse. I was stupid not to think of it before, but as I felt the dirt between my fingers start to change I knew I was close to the surface, and close to my answers, so the thought left my mind quickly. _

_I closed the distance at vampire speed, using my superhuman strength to push my body to the ground above me. As my skin finally hit the warm summer air, I crouched down out of instinct and took in my surroundings. I felt them before I saw them, and as I turned, I took in the disheveled appearance of Eric and Godric before I glanced back at the hole I had just escaped from. The hole had clearly been dug big enough for three bodies, and I was immediately confused. _

_"Sookie, we have some explaining to do."_

I woke up with a start, but felt well rested and surprisingly aware. I leaned back against my headboard and swept the thin sheen of sweat from my forehead.

There was something strange about the dream, something I knew felt different and more vivid about my experiences. I could feel residual flashes of fear, taste the dirt in my mouth and feel it beneath my finger nails. It had to be the vampire blood right? I tried to rationalize the situation. I had just ingested a huge dose of ancient vampire blood and that was totally known for its ability to give people weird dreams.

No, that wasn't right. My body, my mind, and my soul were all telling me that there was something more to this dream. Putting the pieces together, I figured it must be a fairy thing. I mean, I had just found out about the light shootin' from my hands, so this could have to do with that. Maybe the use of my power triggered something in me – some weird dream cycle?

No, that didn't seem right either. My mind kept pushing the pieces of information I had gathered from Godric and images from the dream into my consciousness. This was something big, something so real I knew I was really a part of it. There was a nagging feeling, that I couldn't describe, in the pit of my stomach, that told me I had just seen into the future.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**To all my readers, I love you. You are all simply the best and you've inspired me to write another small chapter. Please do not think I have abandoned this story, or have no interest in finishing it. I miss this story a lot, but have yet to find inspiration for the bulk of its chapters. Suffering from writers block is the worst, but you guys with your reviews and your positive feedback are simply amazing. This chapter is just a small snippit from Godric's POV so I hope you enjoy!**

As I woke from my day rest, I took a moment to assess my emotional stasis. For two thousand years, I had lived as a shell of my human self, taking that which did not belong to me by force and not caring who suffered at my hands. I know not where I learned to be so vicious – it was not a part of me in my human years and it was not taught to me by any being I could recall. I simply felt the power within me, and responded to it with my entire self. It was what I believed being a vampire was really about.

As the sun began to dim outside I recalled the night of my turning. I had been unable to find sleep that night, and I took myself out to the shores of my village in an attempt to find respite. As I found myself wandering towards the woods, I saw an old frail woman sitting at the waters edge staring out into the deep waters. There had been several wolf attacks on our people and I was quick to make my way to the woman in order to ensure her safety.  
>As I got closer, I saw her blank expression form a warm smile and I was enchanted by both its wisdom and kindness. I stopped a few yards away from her when I noticed her eyes were milky white and glowed in the moonlight.<p>

"You cannot be afraid of a little old woman like me can you?"  
>She spoke in my native tongue and chuckled at her own joke as she turned to me.<br>"Oh of course not, it is your safety that has me concerned."  
>"Oh I think I can handle myself young man."<br>She stood and looked in my direction, though to this day I knew not how she could perceive my location.  
>"But you must be blind, so close to the water, and even closer to the woods where there have been several deaths at the hands of wolves. Please allow me to escort you back to your place of rest."<br>"So sure it was wolves eh? Let me ask you Godric, what do you want from your life?"  
>I paused in shock. I know I had not told her my name, but after learning of her gift I realized that she knew of me many years before my human parents were even born.<br>"I do not know who you are, or how you know my name.." I paused, though her gaze did not break mine for quite some time.  
>"I want what every man wants; glory, honor, pride, and a place at the side of my gods when I die."<br>She laughed, and though I understand now how hilarious I must have sounded to her in that moment I was angered by her response.  
>"Who are you to mock the wishes of a warrior old woman?"<br>She turned her gaze back to the waters and sighed.  
>"I am no one, yet everyone. I am even older than you may think, though I have seen many the battle in my day. I have been party to things you will never imagine and yet I have never once gained the things you say you seek."<br>In silence I watched as she came closer to me.

"Godric I have seen you, your life, and what may come to you. You are a beautiful warrior with an even more beautiful spirit. It is possible for you to live a life of many victories in battle, glory beyond your wildest dreams, and have many children whose love will swell in your heart with pride. However with this life I cannot guarantee you a place at the hand of your gods. But, on one path you can become all you have ever dreamed of, and live forever."  
>She took my hand in hers and though her skin was as cold as ice, I took it gladly.<br>"Show me this life?" I asked, afraid of how she might respond.  
>As she looked back into my eyes, her fangs clicked into place and she smiled.<br>"Yes my son, I will show you."

That night was my last as a human, and my death had been officially marked in the records of my people as an act of wolves. The old woman spent 100 years by my side teaching me about life, about choices and discipline, and most of all about the realm of night. After our first century we parted ways - though she has yet to release me from our bond - she came to our nest one night and smiled at me as she told me she had to leave. When I asked if I could follow she merely laughed and told me it was time for me to find my own way. She told me that we would never be far apart, and that it was important for me not to loose my way. I suppose she always knew that I would become a savage, but she did nothing to stop the madness that was.  
>My maker was not a vicious vampire, in fact the old bat had more patience and understanding than any being in this realm. She was however, not interested in molding a vampire to her wishes and whims. A part of me would like to believe that when she came upon me that night she saw Sookie in my future, and Eric as well, and she decided that those gifts would be there for me to earn should I take the right path.<p>

I smiled and looked over at Eric as he lay still in his daytime rest. That crazy old lady had to have known about the love I would find, and I had to remember to thank her the next time I saw her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

**This is by far probably my shortest update, and for that I apologize my lovely readers. You all make my day when you send me such amazing comments and support! I'm trying my hardest to find the inspiration to write more for you - because you all deserve it so much! - and I think now that I've figured out how I want my timeline to work, things are going to be more on track. Thank you so much to those who have stuck with me through my long absences and to those who have just started reading this story. I hope you love it!**

I tossed and turned after my vision, trying desperately to find sleep, or at least some kind of rest. After hours of trying, I finally gave up and made my way to take a shower.

It was still in the early hours of the morning, and I had thought about calling Godric and Eric to tell them about the dream, but the sun had made its way into the sky. I figured it was best to just wait until I saw them that night, or maybe I wouldn't mention it to them at all. After all, I hadn't really decided if I was committed to becoming a vampire and I didn't want them even more concerned with my safety than usual, just because of some dream that I thought was a vision.

There was definitely a chance that I just had a bad dream brought on by all the craziness in my life. But there was probably a bigger chance this was another one of my weird powers manifesting itself. Godric seemed like he knew more about faeries than I did, though that wasn't that much of a stretch. He also said my great grandfather could tell me more about my heritage and I was hoping he would be able to tell me about what was going on with me.

I stepped underneath the hot spray of the shower and felt the tension in my muscles dissipate. So much had happened to me lately that my days were becoming a blur. I really did need to slow down and take some time to talk things through with Eric and Godric, so we could figure out our plan for how to deal with the aftermath of Bill's death. I wasn't so naive to think that nothing would happen, when Bill staked Longshadow he had to go to some kind of court, I suspected Godric would do the same.

Just as I was beginning to let go of all the stress in my life, I heard a strange sound coming from the first floor. I quickly dropped my shields and heard the brain signatures of three weres. I grabbed a towel and jumped out of the shower. I needed a plan, and quick. I dressed in the first clothes I could grab and prayed that the goons downstairs wouldn't hear me as I grabbed my phone and ran to my window. It wasn't possible for me to jump down from the second floor and not get injured, I couldn't run away with a broken leg!

My best bet was to try and run downstairs as quickly as possible and shoot my light at anyone who tried to grab me. I went two stairs a time, hoping to high heaven that I wouldn't fall. As I got to the bottom stair, I went straight for the door, when I felt a large hand grab my arm.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" His red hazy mind showed only his malice toward me and I shot at his torso with my free arm. I knew my odds against three weres were slim at best, but I thought if I could just break out of this one's grip, maybe I could get far enough away from the rest to find help. It was my only chance.

As my light hit him in the sternum, he stumbled backwards, releasing his grip on my wrist.

"You bitch!" he growled roughly. I ran for the door again, but before I could take one step out the door a second were grabbed me and threw me roughly to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere Stackhouse." He sneered at me and kicked me in the head. The last thing I thought of before I slipped into unconsciousness was, I hoped Godric and Eric would find me.

**Author's Note part deux:**

**I should note that some of you may be confused about Sookie's decision to become a vampire and her doubts about her powers. After watching Alan Ball's characterization of Sookie over the years, one thing has frustrated me more than anything else: Sookie can never make up her goddamned mind! I know I promised that she would become more decisive in this story and she will - it's just going to take awhile for her to get there 100%. I can tell you with absolutely certainty that she will become a vampire, and that the sequel to this story (god willing I write one) will be hinging on that transformation. Stick with me folks and I promise we will get there!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sparing you the boring lecture about how I've just been elsewhere mentally, here's a new chapter for everyone to enjoy! You have my sincerest apologies for taking this long to get it to you, thank you for reading and as always thanks to my Beta MoonWolfRunner**

**Godric POV  
><strong>

It was still early into my day rest, when I felt it, the strong urge to run to Sookie. I felt in our bond, first her fear, then her determination and a healthy dose of hope. It woke me from my deep slumber and it took all of my self control not to jet out of the day chamber after her. I knew I could do nothing to help her for several more hours, and that caused me the most anguish. I monitored the bond and felt even more intense fear, causing me to lash out and hurl a lamp against the wall.

I looked over at Eric, thrashing slightly in his sleep. Even in his connection to Sookie, he must have felt her, as she was attacked by whatever unknowable enemy had gotten their hands on her. As I felt a wave of extreme pain, Eric abruptly sat upright in the bed.

"Godric!" He looked ready to tear, even me to pieces.

"I feel it too my son. It's Sookie."

"Fuck." We both sighed heavily and began pacing, myself cursing the heavens, that I had yet to make a light-tight space closer to her, while Eric placed several calls to the wolf he had hired.

It was going to be a long day.

**Alcide 3rd person POV**

Alcide growled furiously and slammed his phone closed. He had fucked up big time, and Sheriff Northman wasn't about to let him forget.

He had every intention of going to the residence of one Sookie Stackhouse when he had woken up that morning, he even remembered to set the alarm to 5:00 AM, at the vamp's strict instructions. But the sound of his alarm hadn't been what woke him up, instead it was the 5th missed call from Northman and the harsh sunlight of the late morning through his window.

Listening to the first four messages had been tough, but everything after that had been torture. By 11:15 the voice mails had moved past threatening his life, and consisted primarily of curses in foreign languages and promises of revenge.

There was no way he could ignore the blazing red text that read "Eric Northman", as it showed up on his phone for the 15th time that hour. He flipped it open hesitantly, nervous as to how the conversation could possibly turn out positively. Hey, he figured, at least he had until sundown before Northman could kill him, and that was enough time to get out of town.

"Alcide here," he answered, with fear obvious in his voice

"My dear friend Alcide, how nice of you to finally fucking answer" the Viking replied maliciously.

"Listen Northman I fucked up. I know I did. I don't know what happened, but I promise I'm going over now."

He heard a low chuckle and took an unnecessary gulp.

"Oh no Alcide, you see your job is already over. Sookie has already been kidnapped – by a pack of you nasty inbred dogs no doubt – and your job is now to go find her. And Alcide, know that if you fuck this up... well we won't discuss that now."

As the line went dead, Alcide grabbed his keys and his jacket. This sounded bad, Northman sounded serious and if there was one thing Alcide knew, it was that you don't want to fuck with an angry Eric Northman.

Finding a simple little blonde girl seemed easy, but Alcide still knew he was fucked

**Sookie's POV**

There was a humming sound that welcomed me with open arms. It surrounded me, choked me, and wrapped me up in the warmth that was its embrace. I knew somewhere deep in my subconscious that this was not the time or place for daydreams but I fought against the urge to wake up and face my captors. I took solace in the humming, the soft buzz kept me afloat in the sea of pain that was seeping deep into my body.

I had no concept of time, or how far away I had been taken away from Bon Temps – for all I knew I was halfway to Los Angeles by now! I needed to plan, but the hum was so peaceful I reveled in it for a minute more. As my mind actively fought against the pain I sank into myself and sought strength from my bond with Godric. My mind brought his face out of the haze and I relaxed into the comfort of our connection; it was my anchor in the sea.

I knew that the only way to survive this was to make a plan. I cracked one eye slightly and took in my surroundings. I saw dark figures huddled towards the front of the van, their mumbles still out of focus to my ears. I twisted against the bindings on my wrists and ankles to test their strength and re-relaxed my body to make it seem as if I was still asleep, should the weres decide to check on me. It occurred to me that I had no idea if these assholes even knew who I was, what I was capable of.

I used my ability – which for the first time in my life I felt thankful for – and cast out a small net, hoping that they wouldn't feel me probing their brains. After getting five separate orbs of red, hazy thoughts I bit my lip in frustration. There was no way I could take out five men on my own, let alone five men that transformed into hairy beasts!

"Shucks" I thought to myself.

I focused back on their thoughts, but could only pick up the most basic facts. The driver, known by his pack mates as Trevor, was worried about whether working vamps was really a good idea for their pack and wanted a big juicy burger. "Well he's no use!". The next were, Jermaine, thought about how he couldn't wait to get back to town so he could get out of the business of doing other guy's dirty deeds.

"Well at least he seems nice".

I still couldn't get anything about where we were going, but at least I knew this somehow involved vampires. What could another vampire want with me? Did someone else know about my mind-reading? It wasn't impossible – it seemed probable enough that Bill could have told someone about my powers, and some people may have heard about her after the whole Dallas debacle.

"Well shoot."

If I'm dealing with weres and vampires there's no way I can do it alone. I went back to the brains of my captors, pushing as hard as I could against their minds trying to find any scrap of information that could help me figure out where I was headed, and then I found it.

A third were, one named Evan, was thinking to himself how much he missed the good old fashioned BBQ at Boss Hawgs.

"Fuck". We were headed for Kansas.

**Godric POV**

It had been only an hour since Eric had gotten off the phone with his were when I felt it. Sookie was awake. I felt her pain, her fear, and the undercurrent of her fiery passion to stay alive. I tucked myself into those feelings, bathing in them as if they were the freshest water on my blood-coated skin. I loved her passion more than anything.

I tried to feel her location, anything that I could bring to the table that would help me understand how she had been kidnapped, and by who. I tried to keep myself in tune with her feelings, loosing myself in them until they were all that I could see and know. She was looking for something, trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Oh how I love the way she fights"

Then I felt it. I felt it as if she felt it, our connection allowing us to somehow span our vast distance and have a collective thought: "Kansas"

I said it out loud, wanting it to be somehow not true.

"Kansas."

Eric turned his gaze away from his phone.

"Kansas?" he asked tentatively.

"She's heading to Kansas" I answered simply, though on the inside I was boiling over with questions. Why Kansas? Who would want her in Kansas? How do I get to Kansas? Who do I know that can help in Kansas? Why have they taken her to Kansas?

I was drowning in all of the unanswered questions, when Eric shook me.

"Godric, I know why she's in Kansas!"

**Author's Note Part Deux - Next Stop: Kansas!**

**Author's Note Part : Remix - I have a new chapter written and sent to my lovely Beta. I Promise I'm still with you readers!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note - Readers! I have missed you! Happy Holidays to all and Happy New Year! With this new year came the revitalization of my commitment to this story, and the end of my inspiration problems (Santa kindly brought my muse back to me for Christmas). Here is the new chapter, thanks to my amazing and talented beta MoonWolfRunner who has been feeling under the weather lately - so let's send our collective positive energies out into the universe to help her feel better! Many of you were probably curious about why the heck Sookie was being taken to Kansas. Well, here's _part_ of the answer.**

Moonlight filtered in through the cracks of the heavy cream curtains that separated the gathering from the harsh fall air. I stepped away from the murmurs of the crowd and made my way to an open field, watching as an owl swooped down on its prey a few hundred yards away. Godric had asked me to join him in this shit hole, as part of his quest to "better relate to the human experience" and why he had chosen the budding religious group of Pentecostal baptists in the bleak state of Kansas, I had yet to determine. Their leader, Charles Parham, was insistent on using what he called "tongues" in his sermons and his lack of originality, mixed with his thinly veiled attempt at becoming one of us had pushed me to my limits.

I wandered out further into the fields, the wind blowing a varied selection of scents towards me, the highlights of which included burning meat, and the wilting crops of a nearby corn farm. I turned towards the vast, lonely gap of unused land to my right, debating whether or not I should leave Godric to his own devices. The humans seemed innocent enough, though cerebral damage was for certain.

I turned back and heard whispers of scandalous behavior coming from inside the tent, most of the comments lewd and directed at the "mysterious young foreigner". As I prepared to launch myself into the air, I caught wind of a new scent, of a more insidious nature; the blood of a nearby vampire.

I sent a telepathic message to Godric alerting him to the presence of competing vampire in the area, before pushing myself into the air. As I glided towards the presumably wounded vampire, I became enchanted by its flavor. The hints of lilac, vanilla and honeysuckle blossom filled me with warmth and fulfillment in its most basic and enrapturing sense. I soon landed not four yard away from a weeping form, with long raven locks and a sorrowful cry, that stabbed at my very core.

"My lady" I whispered without caution or recourse, and was immediately met with two jeweled green eyes, as deep and flawless as emeralds; the eyes of a true goddess. As each tear fell upon her glowing undead skin, it stabbed me in my dead black heart. Her lips parted, and even as I saw her fangs I considered her to be an ethereal being, more so than a fellow member of the vampiric order. She gently hissed, as a warning to keep my distance, but I refused to heed their warning and began walking towards her with my hand outstretched.

Before I could make two steps towards her, I felt a brush of air and my body rising above the ground. I looked down to find her fingers wrapped around my throat, easily lifting my body from the earth. I snarled at the intrusion into my personal space and fought against her grip, my fingers turning into claws against her hand's grasp. Even with all of my strength I could not budge her from my throat, and I immediately knew the danger I faced, should she decide to end me.

As she studied my features, the scent of her blood soon became heavier in the air and I knew her wound was only getting worse. I attempted to strategize for my survival, but even in the split second it took me to calculate her wound location and blood flow, she had gotten all she had wanted from me and dropped me to the ground. I dropped down to a battle stance and snapped my fangs viciously in an attempt to save face. While she too prepared to lunge at me for a second time I was saved by the arrival of Godric.

"Athenia what are you doing so far away from your compound?" The questioning, yet patient voice of my master cut through the tension of our encounter. The seductress had a name, and she seemed to register Godric's presence as an indication that I was no threat.

"I was hunting, when one of the humans realized I was not completely immune to their firearms. It has taken me long to heal. Is this yours?" As she spoke I became lost in her words, each one of them a note in a beautiful melody floating towards my ears. As I clearly lacked the ability to respond, Godric chuckled and responded affirmatively.

"Yes, he is my only progeny. I see you two had an interesting encounter?"

"You know I cannot help that he finds himself vexed by me" I was intrigued by her statement, but had yet to find the words to speak. Vexed by her, why was I so enchanted by her? As I studied her words, I noticed her accent was quite exotic and felt so familiar to me, and yet I could not place it.

Both Godric and the woman Athenia were still exchanging words when I was finally able to shake myself from the fog of her beauty.

"You! What in the hell are you?" I gasped, as if I was suffocating for air, but felt nothing stir within me.

She and Godric laughed in response.

"First and foremost, Erick, I am your queen within the state of Kansas. Secondarily, I am your elder by more than 1500 years, so I would watch my mouth if I were you."

I growled in frustration. "You are no vampire. You are a witch! Your beauty, your voice, they are all your weapons to trap your prey?!" I found myself infuriated by her flippant attitude towards her attempt on my life.

"Relax Erick, I will explain everything in time. For now we must go." I quickly whipped my gaze to my master and I was met with a stern look from his chocolate eyes. I nodded my assent and we both plunged into the darkness of the night. As I flew, my eyes locked onto the emeralds of Athenia's eyes and prayed that one day I would know the answers to her mysteries.

"Erick, she is not to be messed with. I have tried to explain to you that she is not of this world, but there are some stories that are not mine to tell. If Athenia wishes for you to know what she is, she will tell you in time."

I paced across the floor of the study at vampire speed, my footsteps creating a warm hum of sound, as a background to his rant. He had told me, for many hours, that I was not to see Athenia again and that I was foolish to challenge her.

"But Godric there is something about her. I am drawn to her, even now there is a part of her that lingers within me. I must see her!"

"Erick you do not understand. She is not one of your female companions with easy virtue. She is the queen in this state and if I have to command you not to go to her, I will. We will not tarry in the state of Kansas much longer and you will respect me on this."

I could feel the power in his order and I knew that there was no way I was going to smooth talk Godric into taking me to the palace, but I needed to know more about this woman. Something about her called to me, begged me to seek her comfort and presence.

I stopped my pacing and sighed heavily."Yes Godric." He patted my shoulder gently and left me to my own devices within the study.

Monroe, Louisiana Present Day

"Godric it has to be her. There is no other entity within Kansas that would make a move against us." Godric sighed and for the first time, I heard the weariness in his voice.

"Yes my son. I had feared this." I heard the splintering of wood and looked over to see that Godric had crushed the door frame in his grip.

"Is it really that bad Godric? Between us we have three thousand years of experience and we have many allies. Perhaps..." I trailed off, hoping Godric would be eager to put a plan into action, knowing that Sookie was involved.

"No my son. This time it will not be so easy to get us out of trouble."

**Author's Note Part Deux:**

**Aha my readers, as is usually customary in scenarios where a handsome pair of gentlemen is troubled by an enemy, it is a woman who is seemingly plotting her revenge against them. But why, and who/what exactly IS Athenia? Do Godric and Eric stand a chance against her? We shall soon see, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about our leading lady..**

**Also, because it may have caused confusion, Erick is what i would consider the more classical spelling of our viking's name. I may at any point refer to Eric (who by the way is not my character, nor are the characters of Sookie or Godric, or any other True Blood specific character) as Erick or Erikir depending on the time period of the chapter.  
><strong>

**Update:  
>Just to let you guys know I do have a chapter out to my beta so she can use her magic powers and make it all perfect for you guys. I'm tossing around some ideas for the chapter following that, so don't think I've left you guys!<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hey folks, just wanted you to know I'm still here! I haven't heard back from my beta MoonWolfRunner about this chapter so I'm giving it to you all unbeta'ed so that you get a chance to read it as quickly as possible, and no negative feedback to my lovely beta, who is most assuredly busy in her non-True Blood life. So just to remind you, our lovely lady Sookie is on her way to Topeka, and now we sort of know the reason why, or at least a little bit about who might be responsible. In this chapter, we're looking more closely at the connection between Athenia and our two great men. I'm hoping you guys like the twist at the end as much as I do ;). Love you all, thanks for reading, please enjoy and review, and as usual I don't own any of this material except for my original character of Athenia.**

Topkea Kansas, 1901

Eric POV

I couldn't stop thinking about her, though I had no idea why. There was something about her eyes that spoke to my very being, and it infuriated me; never had I – THE Erick of the North – been plagued by an emotional connection to the fairer sex but for some reason I could not describe I simply had to see her.

Godric had been watching me closely for the past two nights, knowing better than to trust that I would simply leave Athenia alone. But after being monitored like a petulant child all evening on the third night I formulated a plan to get myself a twenty minute window while Godric was distracted by his diplomatic responsibilities.

After slipping away from our temporary nest I jetted into the sky, knowing it was only a matter of time before Godric knew I was "up to no good". As I weaved in and out of forested sections of Oklahoman terrain I thought of nothing but the face of the goddess I was on my way to see. Godric had implied she was something "else", something other worldly but in all of my 900 years of knowledge I had never come across something with the power to hypnotize a vampire as we did humans.

As I got to the farthest edge of the royal compound I nested myself in a tall tree with an unobscured view of the palace I was trying to infiltrate. Propping my body along the branches, I reached out with my senses and quickly felt the flutter of heartbeats – a cluster of five of them huddled in a smaller outbuilding which I presumed was the core of the palace's security team. Farther in towards the center of the compound was the palace, a rough looking structure styled with 18th century architectural themes but covered in vines and lacking any visible windows. Such a humble abode could not possibly suit a queen, let alone someone like Athenia.

There was no way for me to accurately judge how skilled her security team - or for that matter any system she may have in place - was but I had to take a chance. I tried to reach out further with my stronger senses and thats when I found her. Somewhere from within the stone walls of the palace she was there with her lilac, honeysuckle and vanilla fragranced blood hiding behind her porcelain skin. I closed my eyes, the call to go to her growing stronger and still I clung to the tree trunk inhaling and exhaling as the perfume took over me. And then, as soon as I had truly become comfortable in its embrace, the scent was gone.

My eyes shot open and I looked around, frantic to find her again. But instead I found only the five fluttering heartbeats. I swallowed the curses that tried to make it past my lips, knowing they may give away my position. Refocusing my attention to getting inside the palace was now more important than ever. I scanned the building again.

"There must be an entrance somewhere!" I muttered.

"Just because your eyes cannot see it, does not mean it is not there" a voice spoke behind me.

I turned to face my attacker at vampire speed but was surprised to find Athenia of all people in a branch on the far side of the tree. I was at a loss for words; I knew just moments before she had been within the walls of her palace, and even more so how did she find me here? I thought quickly on how to escape this situation and decided it best to use my charm on her.

"My lady, what is a vampiress such as yourself doing in a tree on an evening as beautiful as this?" I threw a smirk in her direction and hoped for the best.

She merely laughed "Oh Erick you are trying so hard and I can see that. I am surprised it took you this long to come here, though you will not find what you seek."

"Seek? Whatever do you mean I was just.."

"Oh stuff it North man. I know you are here for me. Godric told you not to pursue me and yet you do not listen."

I watched as she stood and walked along the tree branch towards me. I debated breaking away from her and flying back to the nest, back to Godric before this got out of control. It was only a matter of time before she snapped my neck and went back inside; after all, I was technically trespassing and she was the Queen of Kansas.

"Tell me Erick, what is it that you believe you want from me?"

Even those simple words put me in a trance. The way her eyes scanned over my form, the way she made even the predatory way which she approached me seem seductive and graceful, it was all pulling me in.

"You. I want you."

I mumbled bashfully like a young boy meeting his first woman. It was embarrassing to be so little of my true self when in the face of this.. whatever the hell she was.

She laughed again, harder this time and with more ferocity.

"You will never have me!"

Her voice boomed in my ears, though I know she had not spoken the words any louder than the rest of our conversation. I felt a sawing in my mind, the rough grating of words against consciousness and the metallic hum of weapons clashing in battle. I instinctively, though unnecessarily, grabbed my ears and winced. The humming only grew louder while in the back of my mind I recognized her characteristic perfume, my baser instincts knew only pain and fear.

I fought against the sound, but knew I was losing. I could feel the blood start to drip from my ears, and my fangs snapped into place. I snarled at an enemy unknown, only wanting to fight the pain of her voice. No longer could I see the palace, or the trees in which I had been hiding.

I closed my eyes and saw myself, naked and crouched down in a stark white room with metal floors. My fangs out and my hands in fists ready to lash out at my aggressor, but still the sound remained. The version of myself in the room began to bleed from the ears and mouth and still the sound fought against me. I was powerless, and I was dying.

But then, as a miracle, the sound stopped. The white disappeared and the pain slowly faded away with it. I opened my eyes but saw only a black starless sky, and felt the hard ground beneath me. Had I fallen from the tree? Was that the pain I felt? I tried to move my limbs but could not. I looked around me and saw not a single tree, nor any building within a mile of my location.

"Fuck" I cursed. How had this happened? Had I been flying out to see Athenia and fallen after hitting something? My memories were a blur, but I was sure I had seen her. It was possible to be injured from such a long fall but I could not feel any injuries, nor myself healing any abnormalities. I looked down at my limbs to try and focus my blood towards them to heal, but found that I was completely naked, as in my vision.

I snarled. Had this woman taken me and stripped me of my clothes, put a spell on me and left me here to die? I could faintly smell her perfume lingering in the air, but neither heard nor saw any sign of her.

I still could not move my arms or legs, and so I had no choice but to call upon Godric to come and aid me. I closed my eyes and pushed out against our bond so that he may know where to find me. I quickly felt a flutter from him in response and only moments later heard him touch down a mere five yards from my location

"Eric! Where have you been? You've been gone three days with no word and nothing from your end of the bond and you turn up to be collected like this?"

He approached fangs down and took in my naked and immobile form.

"Gods damn you Eric you went to see her didn't you!" He looked truly cross with me now as he attempted to maneuver my body.

"Well yes Godric I did... wait you say I have been missing for three days?"

"Yes yes well now I understand. I cannot believe she did this to you after I explicitly told her that you were not to be touched"

I had lost interest in Godric's ramblings as he picked me up and flew me back to our nest. I had been gone three days? How was that possible? What the fuck was this woman?

Hours later, we had returned to the nest and Godric had lectured me for quite some time on the importance of self constraint and commanded me that I was not to leave his side for the rest of our stay in Kansas. It was a small price to pay after what I had experienced and I was lucky that Godric seemed more angry at Athenia than myself.

He turned to me and sighed.

"Eric I had hoped to avoid explaining these things to you, hell I had truly hoped to come and go within Kansas without interacting with Athenia at all, but I should have known with you as my child that was impossible."

He looked over me and nodded to himself before continuing

"Eric, Athenia is from another planet."

Sookie POV, Present Day, Topeka

It was lucky that no one looked back on me as we drove towards Kansas. I made sure that my captors thought I was still knocked out for the whole ride so that I could focus on broadcasting my location to Godric and Eric as loudly and strongly as I could. While the sun had set an hour or so ago, I knew that expecting my vampires to find me, take down my attackers and rescue me within an hour was asking too much so I simply tried my best to be easy to find when they could come and get me.

Not to be judged as one of those girls from the dime store romance novels, I was also trying to formulate my own escape. I knew we had to be close to Topeka by now because we had been driving for hours, so my goal was to save up as much of my energy as I could to shoot my light at the real enemy, the one I assumed was pulling the strings on these buffoons.

All that was left now was to wait, and try and catalog everything I could about the weres, the van and my location in general to better adjust my "signal" to the others.

Not twenty minutes later, the van pulled to a stop and I tried to remain calm. It did me no good to freak out on the goons and have no juice later to take out Mr. Big and Nasty.

The nicest were Jermaine climbed back towards me as the others took their snarly thoughts away from the van.

"I'm so sorry about this little lady, I promise I didn't mean to hurt you I just want to do right by my pack. I swear after this no more hurtin people"

He mumbled his promises and sorries as he moved to pick me up. I debated whether or not I should tell him everything was going to be ok, but then realized someone might hurt him if they found out he knew I was awake and ok so I concentrated on remaining relaxed as he slung me over his shoulder.

He pulled me out of the van and walked us towards what I assumed was our final location. I peeked quickly a big building covered in vines with rough stone work and no windows that I could see.

I closed my eyes again but felt the fear building up inside me. No windows? We must be dealing with a vampire. I clenched my jaw and hoped to god that my vampires would be here soon.

**Author's Note Part Deux:**

**Well, now we know exactly _what_ we're dealing with, but why exactly is Athenia after our gorgeous viking? I promise a new chapter soon, and as I said before I hope you enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you all. Thanks to my amazing amazing beta MoonWoolfRunner! I wrote this as a response to those of you who seemed concerned this was no longer a Sookie/Godric story. I assure you it is! Enjoy!**

Sookie POV, Present Day

I couldn't help but mentally laugh at the situation. How is it that a girl like little old Sookie Stackhouse could end up in a hostage situation involving a vampire, this many times in the past two years. Here I found myself, hog tied and thrown over the shoulder of a werewolf, being carried into the bowels of some vampire's house, only this time I couldn't play damsel in distress; I had to fight my way out.

After what seemed like a maze of hallways and a long flight of stairs downwards, Jermaine set me down on a damp concrete floor. I listened as he locked the door behind me, so I knew he had placed me in a cell. As I heard his footsteps trail away from me, I used my net to make sure I was alone.

There were two guards patrolling the lower floor, with four more walking around on the floor above. Beyond that I sensed multiple voids that suggested a nest of vamps up on the upper levels, but knew it was probably safe to open my eyes.

I peaked one eye open first, to find that I was in a locked room, so it was safe to look around. While I couldn't move much, I could at least sit up against the wall. There was a pile of book in a foreign language to my right and a cot to my left. A bucket sat in the corner farthest from me and I positioned myself so I could watch the door. I had a feeling that this was a room they used often for their prisoners, and suddenly a thick fog of smell hit me in the face.

There was blood on the walls and the floors and there was definitely enough of it to mean the person they had in here before me was a goner. I closed my eyes. This didn't look good, but I had to do something. I focused all my energy into not being scared. I could do this somehow, I just knew there was something I was missing.

I took deep breaths as I recast my telepathic net to get a better feel for the guards rotation. So far, no one had even bothered to come by my room and I was guessing it was only because they thought I was still passed out. While part of my mind kept an eye on the men, I tried to refocus my energy into broadcasting what I could into my connections with Godric and Eric.

In my mind I pictured us all sitting here in this room, and I tried as hard as I could to show them this room; I needed them to smell what I smelled, hear what I heard and see what I saw. Soon, there was a dark void taking over my mental picture.

I tried to shake it, but for some reason it didn't seem like the bad kind of void, but like a warm blanket. I tried to bring back the picture; Godric needed to see this room! But the blanket covered everything eventually. Then there was nothing.

I saw myself in the darkness. I called to them

"Godric! Eric!" and in response there was nothing.

I cried louder, I needed them to hear me

"Godric! Eric!" and then I heard it.

"Sookie? Is it you Sookie?"

It was Godric's voice, but it sounded so heavy and so far away

"Godric!" I called to him

"Sookie!"

He slowly came into focus.

He looked tired, and scared.

"Godric what's wrong? Why do you look so scared?"

"Sookie, you've been kidnapped, Eric and I have been worried about you, but we couldn't come to you. The sun is still up my love."

A streak of red appeared on his face. He grabbed me and pulled me close.

"Godric, I know I've been kidnapped, but you shouldn't be scared! You're a two thousand year old vampire sex god! You can handle this!"

He laughed lightly and I saw his fangs peaking out from under his lips. I kissed his tear away and licked up the blood gently before I felt a tear streaming down my own face.

"Sookie you are something magnificent." His thumb stroked my cheek lightly swept up the tear. "But I'm afraid it isn't so easy for Eric and myself to defeat the enemy at hand. We believe we know who it is who's taken you. We got your signal that you're in Topeka."

"I sure am. I've been trying really hard to show you exactly where I am. It's an old stone house with vines all over it, and no windows and..."

"It is as I feared."

Godric pulled away from me and for the first time I was starting to get really worried.

"Godric I was trying to show you the room. I don't know how this is happening or if this is real, but I need to show you."

I closed my eyes and pictured the room I was in. When I reopened my eyes Godric stood in front of me and around us was the room I was in.

"I know this room. I know it too well in fact." Godric's voice sent a ripple through the illusion of the room. The walls shook slightly and I frowned.

"Are you seeing this? You know the room I'm in?"

"Yes my love I know it. I don't know how you're showing it to me, perhaps it is one of your powers?"

His voice had lost the happiness it had had when I saw him last. He sounded detached, and that scared me.

"I think I brought you here. I don't know how and I don't care I just need you to see this.. to tell me that somehow we can fix this!"

I shouted, and I don't know why I did. The walls rippled again and Godric snapped his head to look at me.

"I want to tell you that."

He looked away again and walked towards the pile of books, running his fingers along their spines. He signed and then nodded once to himself.

"I am telling you that; We can fix this Sookie I promise you. For now, I need you to stay quiet and make sure no one comes in here. Eric and I will come to you."

The tears were streaming down my face now. Godric quickly vamped over to me and kissed me roughly, his fangs cutting my lip. He pulled back with dark eyes and looked at me, his fangs lightly tipped in my blood and his own lips parted softly. He kissed me again and I felt him draw on my blood. We needed the connection, we needed each other.

Godric pulled away again to cut his wrist open and held it up to my lips. I drank slowly and the room began to glow, the walls of my room faded away and there was only the blackness again, and the glow got stronger and stronger, until the bright light encompassed us and I felt the warmth of it on my skin.

Then, in the blink of an eye it was over and Godric was gone. I opened my eyes and looked around the room again, there was no trace of Godric anywhere. In the back of my mind I went back to my net and saw that the guards hadn't heard anything and were still making their typical rounds.

I closed my eyes again and focused on the warm energy that I felt bubbling in my stomach. The bubbling rose upwards, filling my chest and my arms with the heat and power of the glowing room. I channeled the heat into my hands, continuing to breathe deeply. Suddenly, I felt the bindings around my hands rip apart and I could free myself.

I opened my eyes and let the power go slowly and it buried itself back in my stomach. I untied my feet and sit back up against the wall watching the door.

It was only a matter of time until the shit hit the fan in this place, and I was going to be ready.

Godric POV, Present Day

I had been sitting in my chair staring at a picture of Sookie, Eric had clipped out for me from a local newspaper when it had hit me. It was as if she was calling to me, through space and time to come to her; I had to go. I closed my eyes and I saw her there calling out to me in the darkness.

"Godric! Eric!"

"Sookie is it you?" I couldn't believe she was there in front of me with her beautiful golden hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Godric!"

She came closer to me and I almost dropped to my knees in happiness. She was there, in front of me. I could hear her heartbeat and smell the hint of peaches and magic that seemed to emanate from her pores.

"Sookie!" I called out in ecstasy.

"Godric what's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" Why was I scared? She had left me, my light, my joy. To live without her was unacceptable and I had not fully realized such until now. It was this time without her that was going to break me.

"Sookie you've been kidnapped, Eric and I have been worried about you but we couldn't come to you. The sun is still up my love." I cursed us in that moment. We were worthless as her protectors if we could not walk among the living in the day.

A tear escaped my eye and stained my face. Another side effect of our undead condition that I cursed in this moment. To show such weakness was yet another thing I found unacceptable. I grabbed and pulled her close to me, I needed her heartbeat echoing within me.

"Godric I know I've been kidnapped, but you shouldn't be scared! You're a two thousand year old vampire sex god! You can handle this!"

My fangs snapped down when I thought of her warm pink body flushed from our love making and I saw her body underneath mine in that instant. I laughed, partially at her naivety and partially because, up until a hundred years ago I would have felt the same way. She kissed my cheek and licked my tear and in that moment my dead heart beat for the first time in two millennium, though I do not believe she felt it as I did.

"Sookie you are something magnificent." I gently ran my thumb across her cheek to collect the tear that had fallen on her cheek and licked it up. The essence of her beauty was perfectly encapsulated in that tear. She had no idea what she had just done to me, and she also had no idea how truly gruesome the battle to rescue her would be. "But I'm afraid it isn't so easy for Eric and myself to defeat the enemy at hand. We believe we know who it is who's taken you. We got your signal that you're in Topeka."

Her smile hit me in my very core. I knew she had tried hard to send us any information at all from such a long distance.

"I sure am. I've been trying really hard to show you exactly where I am. It's an old stone house with vines all over it, and no windows and..."

I knew the house. I had spent more time in that house than I was willing to admit to Sookie in this moment, and I truly feared the odds we were up against.

"It is as I feared."

I broke away from our embrace to try and regain my mental composure. If I was to succeed, the battle plans would have to be formulated in this moment.

"Godric I was trying to show you the room. I don't know how this is happening or if this is real, but I need to show you."

I was intrigued by her ability to broadcast even the simple name of the city she was in from such a great distance, but I was wrong to underestimate Sookie's amazing abilities.

Suddenly the darkness around us transformed into the room from my nightmares. The musty cell that had been home to Eric and myself for months following our previous encounters with Athenia, but I knew I could not show my fear.

"I know this room. I know it too well in fact." My voice was heavy, and showed more of my true emotions in that moment than I intended it too. I watched as the walls around us rippled in the wake of my statement.

"Are you seeing this? You know the room I'm in?" It seemed as though even Sookie was shocked by her abilities.

"Yes my love I know it. I don't know how you're showing it to me, perhaps it is one of your powers?"

I was in awe of her power as it grew everyday. Niall had no idea how truly special his granddaughter was. However my mind was elsewhere; I was beginning to fear the worst for us and I remembered my life before I met Sookie. The darkness that used to fill me was beginning to resurface.

"I think I brought you here. I don't know how and I don't care I just need you to see this.. to tell me that somehow we can fix this!"

Sookie's voice broke through my haze and rippled the walls around us again. I refocused on her and saw the light in my life again. I wanted to be the man she needed me to be.

"I want to tell you that."

I looked over at the books that had filled my life while I was here last. I ran my fingers along the spine of the pages I had become so familiar with over the years and internally vowed that I would be that man she needed me to me; I could not fail her.

"I am telling you that; We can fix this Sookie I promise you. For now, I need you to stay quiet and make sure no one comes in here. Eric and I will come to you."

I would gather Eric and some other allies and I would somehow get to Sookie and save her. I knew this to be true.

I kissed Sookie again and my elongated fangs cut her luscious lip. When I felt her blood there was the primal being within me, clawing to come to the surface and take her, but this was neither the time nor place to act on such feelings.

I pulled back and saw the blood as it bubbled on her lips. I took her lip in between my lips and took her life force into me. It made me feel whole again and alive through her love for me; It was truly a magnificent thing.

I broke our kiss again and broke my own skin, needing to give her my essence in exchange for her gifts. When my blood hit her lips the room around us dissolved and was replaced with the fire, passion and intensity of a thousand burning suns that enveloped us and brought me back to the love I felt for Sookie.

When I opened my eyes again Sookie was gone, and I felt the void she had left in my heart once more. I saw Eric giving me a puzzled look from across the room and I know I had been mysteriously silent for a decent length of time.

I nodded once to reassure myself that I could save my Sookie, our Sookie.

"Eric, I saw our Sookie and I know where she is. Let's get to work my son"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter, forgive me! I hope you'll like this one, and because I haven't said so in awhile, I do not own the rights to Godric, Sookie, Alicde, or Eric (I wish I did!) but the original character of Fabri which I included in this chapter is my own. As always thank you so so so much (with extra sprinkles on top) to my beta MoonWoolfRunner. **

Godric, POV

She was a vision. I kept her face in my mind as Eric went through his rolodex looking for anyone we could gather to form a rescue party. She was a beautiful vision. I knew this fight was going to get ugly and, though I had told myself that I had changed from the vicious darkness that I used to be, I was beginning to feel a burning in my skin that made me want to tear Eric's house to the ground, but she was there, with her glowing aura and fiery passion, to pull me away from the darkness. She was my new daylight.

It was exactly 4:57 PM and the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. I had quickly paced enough to cause a deep rivet into Eric's priceless wood floors, so I had been banished to the basement until it was time for us to leave. I had been arguing that we needed to leave as soon as we were physically able to make it into the sky without burning, but Eric had convinced me that if we waited for him to gather a group of trustworthy allies that we would stand a better chance at victory. It was the waiting I couldn't stand.

I felt the heavy burden of daylight lift off of my body and I knew that our rein over the night had begun. Quickly vamping upstairs, I met Eric, as he stood hunched over his desk, a lone red tear streaking his cheek.

"My son, what has you feeling this way?" I asked as I approached.

His answer was choked out in the form of a rough whisper "This girl. What if we fail Godric?"

My fangs snapped down involuntarily and I took on a predatory stance. Eric's gaze quickly snapped up to meet mine.

"My son. We cannot fail."

As I heard the rumbling of an approaching engine and smelled the truly awful stench of wet dog, I clapped Eric on the shoulder.

"Come Eric, we have a wolf to skin." I smirked, trying heartily to comfort his fears while simultaneously trying to hide my own.

He briefly returned the smirk and jetted out of the house towards the truck. I followed, pausing at the door to watch Eric have the moment he undoubtedly needed; to relieve his tension.

"Alcide, my dear, dear friend." His voice boomed with power and thinly veiled anger. I leaned against the door frame.

"Look Eric I know and I can't even tell ya how sorry I am. I'm not going to make excuses; I fucked up." The mutt's heart rate increased as he took on Eric's long frame, as it stalked towards him.

"Oh, but Alcide, I was truly hoping you'd have plenty of excuses for me. I needed the reason to make you beg for your life." Eric was truly in high form tonight. Alcide's frame shrunk and the hair on his neck stood on end.

"Eric, I know you take pleasure in fucking with me, but I can help you; help you both." He nodded roughly in my direction and I took an interest immediately. I vamped over and grabbed him by the throat, my fangs inches from his throbbing jugular vein. In truth, I merely wanted the information he possessed, that could assist in our recovery of Sookie, but much like Eric, I like putting on the occasional show for the breathers.

"Well, well Alcide it seems you've made an enemy in my friend here. If you think I take pleasure in fucking with you, Godric here will blow you away."

The mutt's eyes seemed to refocus on my face and his heart rate decreased ever so slightly. I loosened my grip and allowed him to speak in gurgled, broken sentences.

"Godric...heard of you...known Dallas...pack master..." I dropped him to the ground and took a step back.

"Ah so you know Jericho? This is good news." It didn't necessarily mean I could trust this particular dog, but it made me feel slightly better for our odds of success knowing that Jericho wouldn't associate with a wolf not worth their hide.

Alcide had regained more control over his ability to speak and nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah. Jericho and I used to run together, He's a good man and an even better pack master."

I nodded in agreement

"Anyways. Sookie. If you know where she is, I can help."

"Topeka. Kansas." I blurted it out despite myself, for once not stopping in hesitation to wonder if it was a smart move to give him all of the information we had at our disposal.

He nodded. "I have a pretty good network of pack friends throughout the surrounding areas, that I should be able to contact. If anyone of them knows anything about a hot blonde coming through the area, I'm sure I'll hear about it"

Both Eric and I growled at his use of the word hot to describe Sookie, but there was much more at stake than a trivial battle for dominance.

"She is at the house of the Queen of Kansas. It is seemingly impenetrable. Both Eric and myself have... experience with the Queen and it is best that we take a more concealed and planned approach in order to minimize casualties." I was met by a blank stare.

"Alcide I'm going to be honest with you. If you involve yourself, or others of your kind there is a high chance you will not survive. It is not even assured that our kind will fair much better. We are dealing with someone.. something.. you may not completely understand." I paused briefly, to let it sink in for Alcide.

"However, I promise personally that should you aid us and survive, you will be rewarded handsomely. Your debts with Eric will be cleared, you will suffer no further persecution from any of our kind, within the states that I have hold any influence over, and I will use my personal funds to compensate you as well as those who accompany you."

Both Eric and Alcide were surprised at my offer, though Eric showed no outward signs, our bond betrayed his outer stoic shell.

"I'll do it vamp, but if I die make sure you pay whatever reward you're offering to my sister up in Jackson, ok?"

"This is agreeable with me." He looked confused at my response and I laughed lightly. "Yes, I will do this."

He nodded and headed back to his truck.

"Ok then, let me call my boys. I'll meet you over at Eric's bar to regroup?"

"Fine" both Eric and I said in unison.

Eric turned to me, as Alcide's truck made its way from the house.

"Master, I have contacted my subordinates in the area and told them they are to convene at my bar with the sun's setting. I have also called my brother through the bond and he has agreed to meet us as well."

My focus was immediately grabbed by the mention of Eric's brother. Though I had not turned him, Eric had stumbled across a young vampire in our travels to Italy in the 1800's that he had instantly connected to.

Fabrizio, though we called him Fabri for short, had been turned in the earliest days of the Italian renaissance by a master looking to encapsulate himself in the world of the arts for eternity. Michelangelo had been a real thorn in the side of the European vampiric authority, until it was deemed he could no longer continue to alter the course of human culture and he was executed in the early 1700s. Fabri was living on the streets as an orphan when Michelangelo turned and trained him and after his master's execution, Fabri turned vicious and began attacking women in a small village outside of Rome.

It was on a dark cloudless night as Eric and I ventured out to find company and food for the evening, that we found Fabri glamouring a girl to expose herself to him. I immediately stopped him and sent the girl on her way, while Eric detained and tried to talk some sense into Fabri.

The two immediately bonded on an emotional level and I spent the next two hundred years training Fabri and Eric in the life of a vampire until the 1900s when I moved to Dallas and separated myself from my progeny. Since then, Fabri and Eric had bonded as brothers through a blood bond, and Fabri had made a name and a fortune for himself as a black market art dealer and painting forger and returned to his native Italy. I had not known that he had returned to the Americas, nor that he had any current contact with Eric.

"Fabri is coming? What great news!" In truth, I was overjoyed that we would have someone like Fabri on our side, since he was extraordinarily talented at glamour; in fact some vampires speculated that his special power was his ability to glamour even the most resistant species.

This was shaping up to be quite the fight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hey readers, here's a new chapter literally hot off the presses from my lovely beta MoonWolfRunner. I hope you guys are as excited as I am about the premiere of our favorite show this sunday, and if it went my way it would simply be an hour of Godric and Eric shirtless, but I'm not a writer for the show unfortunately. Oh well, Enjoy!**

Sookie POV

As I opened my eyes, I saw the cobbled walkways of an open market from a time I knew was not my own. I walked forward, not necessarily by choice, but I didn't feel forced. I felt a pull towards the darker back alleys, through the crowds of people wrapped heavily in white linen – something I associated with the Romans in my mind – until finally I found myself down a dead end that seemed empty. I was confused, I had definitely felt some urge to come to this spot, but there was nothing here. Suddenly I heard what sounded like a melody floating through the air, accompanied by the sweet smell of lilac, and what I thought could be honeysuckle.

I turned and saw a woman, dressed differently than the other women I had seen in the market; with heavy black robes drawn over most of her body and a hood pulled up to show only her emerald green eyes and dark black hair – this woman stood out like a sore thumb among the marble structures that surrounded us and it struck a dark chord with me. The woman looked at me curiously and held an outstretched hand in my direction and I could feel myself stretch my hand out to meet hers. Then, there was darkness.

I woke up in a dark room, what looked like a basement or cellar in one of those marble buildings. I heard people speaking in hushed tones in a language I couldn't quite make out and when I attempted to read their thoughts, I noticed for the first time that in this reality I was missing my telepathy. No more than a minute after I awoke, the hushed tones stopped and I saw the woman from earlier stand above, where I had been laying in the floor.

She merely looked at me with a smile I didn't trust, and I knew then, that this woman was somehow the same woman responsible for my current predicament. Just as I thought she might pounce on me, the second person – I could tell by the voice it was a man - in the room said something in the unknown language that sounded angry. The woman snapped her head in that direction and snarled. Before I could blink she lunged across the room at the unknown man and I sat up to see what was going on, as the commotion started.

As I looked over, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was the woman, her hand wrapped ferociously around the neck of a young boy with black hair and fangs, and strange tattoos down his arms. That boy was Godric! I screamed as loud as I could ever possibly imagine, and my vision went black.

I woke up again in the same cell I had been locked in before and there was a pounding on the door. I looked down at my body, seeing myself covered in a cold sweat and realizing that I had just had a vision of the woman who had me trapped down here, and that she had a nasty past with Godric.

Soon, the pounding stopped and the door opened. In walked a were in the stereotypical bad guy wardrobe, consistingt of a black t-shirt and camouflage cargo pants; holding a threatening gun and behind him the woman from my vision dressed in a long, gothic, and heavy fire red velvet dress. I could see the venom and evil in her eyes, despite her outward angelic appearance.

"Oh good, you're awake" the words slipped out of her pale lips like acid and I flinched noticeably as I heard them. The edge of her vicious smile turned upward at my reaction

"Well aren't you a little cupcake. I would say you're quite the perfect little human female, but I think we both know you're not human." She paced towards me and I pushed my back against the wall, putting all of myself into the bond I shared with Godric, getting an equally intense bolt of courage and passionate determination in return.

"Oh the little girl is afraid, and I bet she's hoping her little knight in shining armor is going to show up any minute?" at this, the bad-cop sidekick she had brought along with her chuckled from somewhere in the corner near the door

That was it, I had had enough of her bully routine 

"Listen bitch, I don't know you, but I am no little girl" She chuckled deeply and vamped towards me, and I prepared myself for the literal fight of my life, yet she stopped a mere inch in front of me.

"and I am no bitch" she examined me closely and I could see there was something not entirely vampire about her, and that really concerned me. After looking at me for what seemed like an hours worth of tense seconds, she turned and walked back to the door. She stopped just before exiting and turned back to look at me

"Don't worry little girl, your knight is coming and you will watch him die by my hand before this night is through." and with that, she and her lackey left.

I screamed after her in frustration and my blood boiled.

She would hurt Godric over my dead body.

Eric POV

If I was being brutally honest, there was only a small chance that any of us would come out of tonight alive and that scared the shit out of me.

I had spent my entire life outsmarting enemies, avoiding conflicts I knew I could not win and yet with this girl, Sookie Stackhouse, and now her relationship with my maker, I knew I must give myself completely to this fight.

My council of vampire allegiances – really more of a rag tag team of vampires who owed me loyalty or their lives – was now gathering in my bar and I had only but to wait for my blood brother Fabri. I slipped off to have a moment of time to myself before his arrival and took solace within the walls of my sword room, a room in my house I had dedicated to the ancient tribal techniques of a sword master. I pulled one of my more precious swords, one made from steel forged in the lands of my people, down from the wall and felt it in my hands.

This was to be a difficult fight, one where I my unlife could be ended. I found myself strangely at peace with the idea that after a thousand years, a battle over a woman would be the end of me; I chuckled softly at the irony.

I cut the edge of my index finger until the rich darkness of my blood oozed from the wound briefly before healing itself. Now was not the time to get wrapped up in the heavy burden of contemplating my mortality, or the meaning of my existence, now was the time for action.

Soon the sound of a car approaching my house brought me from my thoughts, and I knew Fabri had arrived. I vamped over to the nearest window and watched as his lean Italian frame slid out of a chic black luxury sedan. I had somehow forgotten once more, how truly Italian he looked with deep tan skin, a trait unusual to find in vampires, ebony colored hair and bright turquoise eyes that hid his ability to glamour or charm anyone who stood in his path. In an instant I had made my way downstairs to meet him.

"Fabri, ciao. Buonasera fino ad ora?" I smirked and was met with a fangy grin and an over excited hug [Fabri, hello. Good evening so far?]

"Eric, mio frattello, sono passatto secoli, come stai?" [Eric, my brother, it's been ages, how are you?]

I patted him roughly on the back and sighed, ushering him into my home to be met by Godric

"Godric! Non posso credere che sei tu!" [Godric! I can't believe its you!] Fabri was a blur as he went to embrace Godric in an unsolicited hug and I took a slight satisfaction in the look of discomfort in my makers eyes, though it flickered away quickly

"Fabri, bello vederti. Ti dispiacerebbe passare al inglese? Il mio italiano non è buono come Eric" [Fabri, good to see you. Would you mind switching to English? My Italian is not as good as Eric's]

"Certainly Godric, I'm so sorry I get swept up in mi Italiano. Eric says you need me?"

Godric and I watched as Fabri strode into the living room and deposited himself on a couch in a casual fashion.

"Well yes Fabri, we do." Godric spoke calmly and I had no idea how this was possible as I felt the boiling sea of raw emotion flowing through my bond with Godric. Fabri looked towards Godric with some interest and gestured for him to continue.

"There is a girl..." Godric began as delicately as possible, knowing the situation was too complex and sensitive to simply dive into, but was cut off by Fabri mid sentence.

"ooooh a girl, molto intresante, Godric with a woman? I never knew!" Godric's anger was raised to a level almost unbearable to me, though it quickly ebbed back down.

"Yes Fabri, I am involved with a woman, and she is no average human woman. Though the background of this woman is inconsequential to you, her life is in danger and we need your help – specifically your ability – to rescue her"

At this, Fabri became serious. 

"Si, yes yes anything I can do to help you and Eric." He paused briefly "This must be quite the woman" and as his gaze turned to meet mine, I knew he could feel my stirrings of emotions I felt for Sookie. The turquoise in his eyes danced with a knowing aura

Godric spoke again

"Yes, she is. But the person we need your assistance with is her captor. We believe she is being held by the Queen of Kansas, if you are familiar with her majesty."

Fabri looked puzzled for a moment, as if he was screening the thousands of faces he had come across in his lifetime to access a memory, a name.

"Yes I know her, she requested some of my work in the early '30s. What about her? She has taken your woman?" He was now beginning to look truly concerned

It was my turn to speak

"Yes Fabri she took our...woman." I knew no other way to explain our connection at that point.

"We believe she is making a move against both Godric and myself now that she knows Godric is in position to possibly replace our state's regent and we are both in the same state. It seems we have made an enemy of her." That was fucking putting it lightly.

Fabri nodded all the same

"Si, yes. She had an.. interesting way about her when I saw her. She is one of us, and yet so few of us know anything about her." I nodded and both Fabri and I looked at Godric 

"Yes, I am one of the last of our age. There are others who may know her, but they are hidden among our kind, legends scattered across the globe, that I cannot call on." He shared a knowing look with me, and I knew that he had tried to contact the Ancient Pythoness with no response.

"Our plan then has been relatively simple. I believe with the others Eric has recruited, myself and Eric and a few wolf-allegiances we can take out her core security, personal body guards and other members of her court, your job will be to try and glamour Athenia to take her out without physical force."

"Ahh yes. But why this?" Fabri asked

Godric sighed, knowing that this was the hardest question to answer

"Because without your glamour, if we were to try and fight her, we would lose."

The room went silent.


	24. Chapter 24 (Preview)

**Author's Note: **

**Hey readers, I know its been awhile but here's a little snippet of the new chapter which I've sent off to my lovely beta MoonWolfRunner. I hope you enjoy this little preview and it keeps you sated for the next few days ;)**

He stabbed his long finger fiercely at the map, indicating a location not far from the circled target of the Queen's compound.

"..and so we will strike in an instant, with all the viciousness and strength our nature implies."

He was met with hearty cheers mixed with mumbles of agreement from the more stoic vampires assembled. "

"Once established meet up, our primary goal will be to get to Sookie, which means taking out anyone and everyone in our path as quickly and efficiently as possible."

His eyes met with several individuals among the crowd gathered around the table, verifying his sincerity while simultaneously sending everyone the message that this wasn't a fucking joke.

"Then, when Sookie has been secured we will pursue our main target, the Queen."

Godric stepped forward and cleared his throat

"Many of you may not know me, some of you may have heard my name whispered on the darkest of nights, describing the depravity of a vampire unhinged and lost in the power of his age. I assure you... it is true."

The corner of his lip curled upward and a dark fire burned in his eyes

"I do not like it when what is mine is taken, and even less so do I like losing. I am taking this personally, and that should mean something to you."

He paused as the silence in the room built with the growing tension and attentiveness. His muscles twitched slightly as he quickly thought of a life he had once lived in his village as a human boy.

"My people used to say that an army who fights for fear will never win, but a man who fights for courage is always victorious."

He chuckled softly

"I look back now and realize what idiots they were, living with a moral code and a passion for virtue and strength when the reality of life is that there will always be corrupt individuals that seek to destroy such frivolous ideas."

"Tonight, we will do battle with an enemy I'm not confident I can defeat, and that is not something I like either. Many of you came due to your allegiance with Eric, but tonight I will ask for your allegiance with me. We will fight as brothers, friends, and we will destroy the enemy or die trying."

He walked off the stage without another word and the crowd was left speechless. He went into Eric's office and shut the door.


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **

**Hey readers, this chapter is brought to you by the letter "V". Enjoy reading it, I know the whole chapter is long overdue, and I'm sure if you're anything like me you'll want resolution to the "angst" this chapter creates asap! I promise my lovely readers I'm working on it...and thank you to my amazing beta MoonWolfRunner!  
><strong>

Fabri had agreed to meet up with the duo at the bar without hesitation. He told Godric he had a few phone calls to make to make sure all his tracks were covered in case things turned ugly and that he would be at Fangtasia within the hour.

The trip to Fangtasia was the fastest Eric and Godric had ever made knowing that every second wasted on their end was a second Sookie might not live and that was an unacceptable fate. As the pair of them vamped into the parking lot clad in skin tight black leather pants – Eric had insisted that it was for stealth and told Godric that Sookie would appreciate the way they showcased his ass – they were met with the distinct smell of their wolf accomplice Alcide and another similar odor Eric recognized immediately.

"Sam Merlotte, how nice to see your patronage at my fine establishment, how may I help you?" Eric's quandary hung in the air for a brief moment as the Godric eyed the seemingly unwelcome guest.

Sam coughed and murmured something about Alcide needing help and calling in a favor before Alcide spoke up.

"Sam here's a shifter. I thought he could come in real handy – you know, shift into a fly and see what's inside the palace before we go in or somethin'. Plus he's a friend to Sookie and I and he's real torn up about her goin' missin"

For a moment, Godric had internally chuckled at the idea of this Sam Merlotte turning into a fly on the wall of Athenia's fortress, but he then recognized this was the Sam Merlotte that Sookie had told him about that had always held her in a romantic regard. That idea was simply unacceptable.

In the brief moment it had taken Godric to come to his conclusion about Sam, Eric had interupted with his own conclusion.

"Why Alcide, that's actually the best idea your doggy mind has ever come up with!" He vamped over and slapped the grizzly Herveaux on the back while Godric looked on confused.

"Sam can go in and take stock of the situation before the attack, and perhaps act as an escape vessel should Sookie need a quick exit on say, the back of a horse?" Sam looked at Eric skeptically, but nodded before adding.

"Yeah Eric I can do whatever you need. Say what you want about shifters and even my situation with Sookie -" Godric's eyes took on a fierceness to them as they snapped back to Sam. He vamped over to an inch within Sam's eyes and locked him in for a glamour.

"Sam Merlotte, there is no situation with you and Sookie Stackhouse. You harbor no romantic feelings for her whatsoever..." Godric trailed off briefly as Sam nodded.

Godric then sighed, remembering that his sweet Sookie would never want to loose the shifter as a friend, despite their argument over her employment.

"..and will always remain a loyal friend of hers and will re-hire her with no hesitation should she ask for her job back"

Godric released his glamour and returned his attention back to the stunned Alcide and stoic – though internally confused - Eric.

Alcide chuckled briefly, "I didn't know what people were sayin about y'all bein able to do that was really true."

Sam shook his head, not understanding the joke but went on as before.

"Yeah Eric I'm happy to help you find Sookie just tell me what you need from me."

Eric vamped back into Fangtasia briefly and reappeared in front of the trio with a rubber band encased wad of cash and a duffel bag looking like it was full of the same.

"I need you two to get to Topeka as quickly as possible. At all costs you must be there by 10 pm. Here is some cash to bribe police officers if need be but stick to the back roads if you can. I know you can both shift and make it there fast enough but one of you needs to drive so you can have the clothes and weapons you'll need to make it to this gps location."

Eric pulled a small, pre-programmed gps device from his back pocket and placed it in Sam's hand.

Alcide nodded. "I'll make sure the other were's in my pack get this location and meet us there as quickly as they can run."

Eric continued, "there's a truck over there you can use that already has a few shotguns, assault rifles and handguns in it if you'd prefer not to use your own vehicle." Eric pulled the keys out of his other pocket and laid them in Alcide's hand.

Godric, who had watched the exchange silently, smirked at his child's ability to seemingly always be prepared for every eventuality.

Alcide nodded and as he and Sam walked towards the truck Eric had indicated Godric called him over briefly

"Alcide, I appreciate your efforts here. Also know that if Merlotte passes, I will take care of him and his as I have promised to take care of you and yours."

Alcide smiled with understanding, "Thank you Godric, you're not so bad of a vamp after all" and he and Sam got into the truck and took off wanting to make the best time they could.

After watching the tail lights trail off from the parking lot and listening to the engine as it roared at break neck speeds through the industrial section of Monroe, the pair of ancient vampires made their way inside the already packed Fangtasia to go over their plan of attack with the rest of the vampires who were a part of their group.

Once inside, the two of them were met with the intense stares of roughly thirty vampires, some of whom Godric could sense had hundreds of years of practice in the way of battle, others who were barely over 50 but possessed some special talents that they may or may not be willing to utilize in this particular fight.

Eric stepped forward and a path towards the throne in the back of the bar was made. Both Eric and Godric made their way to the stage but Eric was the one who did the speaking, as Godric hung back to take study of the vamps in whose hands they were now placing Sookie's life.

Eric began by pulling out a map of Topeka, with the Queen's hidden palace being the focal point circled in red.

He threw it down on the table and looked out as his audience.

"Tonight is an important night. Many of you may have seen 'important nights' in the past, history in the making as it unfolds in front of your eyes. I myself have seen the rise and fall of empires that happened in, what seemed to me, the blink of an eye. This is not like those nights."

Confusion took over the crowd. Murmurs from the younger vamps were audible, and Godric watched the faces of the older vampires remain composed and concrete. There was something to be said about having a three hundred years to practice remaining stoic in the face of danger.

A quick bolt of movement caught Godric's attention and he saw Fabri join the crowd from the back. They quickly exchanged small, seemingly unnoticeable smiles and Godric went back to his assessment of the alternate underlings.

There were a few among them which stood out among the rest, though he could sense that these were all capable, strong, and loyal members of their species – after all, Eric would never choose vampires that were not formidable in battle as allegiances.

Eric had continued with his speech

"Some of you may know the Queen of Kansas, the obnoxious, unfeeling, undead bitch that she is. Tonight, she must die."

Only a few vampires sounded shocked, though all of them hated the overzealous venomous bitch that lead the state.

"She has kidnapped someone I care about, one Sookie Stackhouse, and though many of you may not know or care who we are rescuing it is vital to me that you do so, and therefore it should be vital to you.

This enemy will be tough, some of you may loose your lives, but I have chosen you because you are the best of my allies, and that is saying something."

The mood was quickly elevated at their praise, and they were once again in rapture over the idea of taking out one of Eric's most formidable foes.

He stabbed his long finger fiercely at the map, indicating a location not far from the circled target of the Queen's compound.

"..and so we will strike in an instant, with all the viciousness and strength our nature implies."

He was met with hearty cheers mixed with mumbles of agreement from the more stoic vampires assembled. "

"Once established meet up, our primary goal will be to get to Sookie, which means taking out anyone and everyone in our path as quickly and efficiently as possible."

His eyes met with several individuals among the crowd gathered around the table, verifying his sincerity while simultaneously sending everyone the message that this wasn't a fucking joke.

"Then, when Sookie has been secured we will pursue our main target, the Queen."

Godric stepped forward and cleared his throat

"Many of you may not know me, some of you may have heard my name whispered on the darkest of nights, describing the depravity of a vampire unhinged and lost in the power of his age. I assure you... it is true."

The corner of his lip curled upward and a dark fire burned in his eyes

"I do not like it when what is mine is taken, and even less so do I like losing. I am taking this personally, and that should mean something to you."

He paused as the silence in the room built with the growing tension and attentiveness. His muscles twitched slightly as he quickly thought of a life he had once lived in his village as a human boy.

"My people used to say that an army who fights for fear will never win, but a man who fights for courage is always victorious."

He chuckled softly

"I look back now and realize what idiots they were, living with a moral code and a passion for virtue and strength when the reality of life is that there will always be corrupt individuals that seek to destroy such frivolous ideas."

"Tonight, we will do battle with an enemy I'm not confident I can defeat, and that is not something I like either. Many of you came due to your allegiance with Eric, but tonight I will ask for your allegiance with me. We will fight as brothers, friends, and we will destroy the enemy or die trying."

He walked off the stage without another word and the crowd was left speechless. He went into Eric's office and shut the door.

Eric watched as his maker disappeared into the back room, mentally preparing for battle and felt the prickling of the bond between them, indicating that Godric was holding back his emotions. He glanced back at the crowd, now instilled with urgency on the part of their mission and murmuring to one another about the glory of fighting for a cause and the admiration they now had for their new leader.

"Gather yourself in teams and load into the vans outside. At the rendezvous point we'll meet our were team -"

There were grumbles of discontentment with working with a subpar supernatural creature, but Eric silenced them with with a deadly glare and a growl that resonated deep in the ribcages of the perpetrators.

"They will be working with us. Deal with it. They know a little bit about the area, and will hopefully be a nice backup for taking down the weaker beings on the compound. We will meet you at the spot in 5 hours – speed if you have to, and glamour the police if you get pulled over" With that, they dismissed themselves and Eric braced the podium in front of him

Eric knew Sookie wouldn't be happy about the glamour but they needed to be there as soon as possible as every second she remained in the care of Athenia was a second her life was in danger.

He strode back to his office to gather Godric and opened the door to find him hunched over the desk. Looking up Eric could see streaks of dark red along his cheeks and chose to say nothing, knowing Godric would never admit he was crying.

"Well then are we ready?" Godric stood from behind the desk and walked to where Eric stood in the door

Eric numbly nodded and stepped back.

"Let me just freshen up." Godric vamped into the employee bathroom quickly and the pair met outside by the parking lot, looking up at the sky.

"This is it then.." Godric trailed off.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Eric answered, watching his maker in amazement; they had three thousand years between them, three thousand years studying the destruction of one's enemy. Would it be enough?

"Alright." Godric nodded and took off into the sky without another word, and Eric was left with no choice but to follow.

Sookie paced across the room, restless. This bitch was not going to kill Godric, of that she was positive.

She had briefly tried reconnecting to Godric via their weird bond dream state, but couldn't get through the thick smog that was her anger.

As she paced through her anger she tried to think of anything she could possibly do to take Athenia out on her own. The list was pretty short – the only real weapon she had against anything vampire was her light.

But Sookie wasn't sure that she had any control over the light, and she wasn't entirely sure that Athenia was a vampire either.

On the other hand, Sookie couldn't sit around and do nothing, and if her light was her best shot then that's what she was going to have to do. After all, she had killed Bill – even though she hadn't intended to – and she hadn't even been focused on what she was doing.

Sookie sat down on the cold concrete floor and tried to focus her mind on her abilities. So far, she had realized that she had more supernatural assets than she had previously thought and she tried to put her energy into that, instead of allowing herself to be taken down with the negative swirl of hopelessness.

Sookie began by thinking of her first encounter with Godric, inside the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun basement. It was in a cell not unlike her current one that she had first seen the man that had so quickly become a major portion of her life.

Shit, who was she kidding, he was everything to her now. But, unlike when she was with Bill and consumed by that relationship, the feeling wasn't a scary one. It was simply that Godric belonged in her life, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

And Eric. Sookie had Eric. While there was still so much between them that had happened on an emotional level, Sookie had no clue what all that meant for her in terms of becoming involved with him.

Then there was her vision of becoming a vampire. What did that mean? She hadn't discussed with either of her men that she wanted to become one of them, so she was starting to get the feeling that the decision to turn her was more of a resolve to keep her alive on some level – that she would be dead without the transformation.

That was terrifying, but at the same time Sookie was able to rationalize that becoming a vampire would ultimately be her fate anyways, and that she would never be able to carry on without Godric and it was rational to think he felt the same way.

Somehow, the way her mind was processing these seemingly difficult life choices was more calming that emotionally traumatizing and the anger that had clouded her mind before was slowly ebbing away.

She reached out mentally, first trying to contact Godric again to tell him that this was really a trap. But instead of finding her mate, she saw the figure of an old looking man in velvety robes – not unlike those of her captor she noted – who looked at her curiously.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously

"It isn't important who I am, I am simply here to tell you that your vision is true." The old man replied cryptically.

"What the fuck are you talkin about?" Sookie quickly snapped back.

"You will die this night, and you will become one of the night creatures." Somehow, Sookie wasn't surprised, but why did she need him to tell her that?

"So why do you need to tell me, I already saw it"

"Because, this is not the only way. Your light can do more than kill a vampire, it can bring one back to life. You will have to make the choice, save what is yours and you will die. Sacrifice him and you will live. The choice is yours." With that the old man disappeared.

Sookie cried out angrily. Why were so many people telling her that Godric was going to die, that was just pure bullshit!

She shook her head and reached out to Godric, making sure to check for guards outside her door before doing so.

Soon, the blackness of her empty mind materialized Godric's form.

"Godric?" Sookie called out

"Yes my love?" The figure of her mate smiled, looking somewhat etherial and artificial at the same time.

"Is it really you?" Sookie was beginning to doubt her luck at this point, and worried that she may not have actually made it through to him.

"On some level. I am still elsewhere, in a different physical location." This Godric stated planely, as if the answer was obvious.

"I need to tell the real Godric that he's in danger. This woman wants to kill him."

There was a pause and the shimmering form of Godric stepped closer, smiling.

"He is aware... I am aware."

"Then tell him not to come!" Sookie was frustrated, how obvious did she have to make it for him to realize he couldn't come to save her knowing it was a trap?

"He will not do that. I cannot do that Sookie."

"Well why the fuck not?" This was crazy.

"Just as you can see no reality in which you live Godric, he can see no reality in which he survives without you. It is imperative that he get to you."

Sookie mumbled something about being a stubborn fucking vampire and the Godric she was talking to chuckled.

"I can be." the vision of Godric shimmered as he explained. Sookie sighed.

"Make up your mind already are you him or is he him. Who are you?"

"There's no way to answer that. I am Godric but I am also not him, because I cannot physically be here with you. I am a combination of your mind, your powers and our bond that has formed here in this plane to communicate with you."

"Hmm. I suppose that's an answer."

Sookie bridged the gap between the two of them and hugged the form of Godric, feeling his body against hers was a nice surprise.

"Just make sure he makes it." She begged as she pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

He seemed to square himself firmly before stating, "You know I cannot promise my life. Simply that we will see one another again and that I will fight to death for you."

Sookie closed her eyes and held back the tears. This was all getting to be ridiculous. She had to maintain belief Godric would live, no matter what.

When she opened her eyes again Godric was gone, and Sookie knew she had to get working on her light.

When she came back to herself, she was still sitting on the concrete floor of her cell and not much had changed. She was as determined as ever that Godric would live, whatever the cost.


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hey all, thanks for sticking with the story thus far. I know a few readers left when things got crazy, but I felt like the angst is a necessary part of how I want these characters to grow. I can give you a few hints about the sequel that I've begun forming ideas for: 1. Athenia will NOT be a part of the sequel. 2. Sookie will be someone we haven't seen thus far, emotionally and mentally, and I think you all will really love the change. Without any further hesitation, I present to you my newest chapter. Thank you to my amazing beta MoonWolfRunner!**

Fourth Century A.D., Rome

_The sound of hurried feet scuffling along the rough dirt path of the market above grated on Godric's senses. He hated this place. The people had somehow – and admittedly rather frustratingly - reminded him both too little and too much of the people he had known in his human life and it disgusted him._

_There was a constant churning in his stomach now, it had been too long since he had been around humans for any length of time and it was wearing on him; he found their frailties pitiful and found their company toxic to his senses. He achingly longed for his familiar territory in the remote villages outside of cities like this one, but he needed to be here. She was here._

_Godric had come across only a handful of other vampires since leaving the company of his maker, many of home he had only encountered by coincidence when hunting for his more exotic pray – the leaders of the human race._

_Godric had come to enjoy stalking the Kings, Queens and Dictators of the supposedly "free" people of the world; he was consistently fascinated by their insane - and mostly idiotic – methods to controlling the free will of the commoners. He had originally arived in Rome to study the great Emporer Constantine and his involvement in the then blossoming religion of Christianity, but that was before he had met Athenia._

_Two months prior Godric had crossed her path in a smaller village on the very edge of the Roman territories; He had been stalking a young virgin girl he saw gathering water at a small stream when he was caught off guard by the familiar glow of a fellow nightwalker._

_Though he had encountered others of his kind before, there was something particularly enchanting about this woman whose skin glowed white as alabaster against the darkness of the night. The girl he had been chasing broke away from him - a mistake he had to pay for the following week when the girl's father attempted to take him on in battle – and Godric found himself physically pulled towards the mysterious woman._

_As he waded through the water towards her, the woman turned to meet his gaze with a stare with an intensity he had not experienced before. Her eyes both called to him in the most hauntingly passionate way, but somehow also made him fear for his own safety briefly._

_As he got closer and closer to the woman – who stood frozen along the bank – his fear dissipated, with the rational then being that if she truly intended his death he would have already met his end ._

_Finally, the distance between them now closed, Godric spoke hesitantly._

_"Lady, are you from around here?" came his quandry in Latin_

_She said nothing in return but continued to stare him down_

_"I know what you are" he tried aramaic hopefully_

_her hand was instantly wrapped around his neck, she replied "you know nothing" in a language he was unfamilar with but somehow understood perfectly and with an iciness that haunted him to this day._

_After that moment, Godric blacked out and woke again in an unfamiliar open field some time later; He hadn't realized that three days had passed until he made it back to his temporary nest and realized that the town had put up wanted posters depicting his face indicating the time of his attack on the young virgin girl._

_His next encounter with Athenia was unplanned, at least on his part, and luckily he was slightly more prepared that time._

_Though, it came at great physical pain, as a cost, Godric had lined his robes with silver crosses and when Athenia approached him in the back alleys near his abode he was quick to draw one as a weapon. Lucikly she seemed to have a similar weakness and halted in her tracks._

_"I am not here to kill you" she stated flatly._

_"You would not succeed anyway" he replied with some wit._

_She lightly chuckled_

_"Claims you" came her response._

_The two stood staring one another down, Godric as tense and rigid in his form as ever and Athenia looking as vile and captivating as ever._

_"This is going nowhere" she spoke after some time._

_"Where does it need to go?" Godric needed to know what this...thing.. wanted with him._

_"You are special. I can teach you things" Great, she was cryptic._

_"Woman I know that you are beyond me. I want no part of you" Godric was admittedly slighty afraid._

_She chuckled again "Come with me." and for some reason, he did._

_The two spent the next several nights doing what most vampires do when they came to know one another – they fed, fought, and fucked. Godric thought that this was what his maker had described to him as the urge to bond with another of their kind, in that he quickly found himself dependent on her presence._

_After weeks of the same routine of baiting and slaughtering villagers, screwing one another until they broke bones and had to heal, and sparring when their loins ached, Godric awoke one night to find Athenia missing from the shelter they had taken underneath a vineyard on the outskirts of Rome._

_He searched everywhere for her, glamoured every Roman, destroying their memories with his desperate pursuit of the one he thought he needed._

_After an endless string of nights filled with violence, anger and acting out on his part, Godric eventually came to the realization that she was gone, and was ready to leave the city in hopes of returning to his maker to ease his pain. Then, on the night he was supposed to finally leave, Athenia returned to their lair._

_Godric, still angry at her appearance, growled deeply and began hurling furniture towards her, each piece of which she was able to evade without breaking her calm exterior._

_"What do you want?!" he cried out_

_"Oh please Godric just stop your childish behavior." She replied with no love in her voice to be found._

_"Childish behavior?! You left me!" He was desperate to make her feel any remorse_

_She said nothing in response, but looked at him with the look one would give a petulant toddler._

_Godric lost his anger, his body hunched in dispair and he spoke quietly._

_"You feel nothing for me." It was more an admittance than an accusation_

_"That is not true, but I do not feel love for you if that is what you wanted" Godric was truly shocked._

_"I want nothing from you." and he left, running as fast as he could out of Rome and towards the more scandinavian landscape of the northeast._

_Godric had traveled deep into the unexplored and uninhabiated regions of northern Italy when Athenia found him._

_He had found an abandoned shack in a grove near what he assumed was the border of Roman territory, and was drinking the blood of animals when she approached his camp._

_"Godric" She spoke softly._

_He refused to respond but stared at her fiercely._

_"Godric I want you."_

_Still he chose not to reply_

_"Godric I am not like you. We may have both become creatures of the night, but I am not human."_

_Her revelation sparked his interest, but he had reverted to the more strict teachings of his nomadic warrior beginnings and knew that the only way to distance himself from the emotional pain was to reject her and treat her as an enemy._

_"I do not care what you are, I do not want you." He locked eyes with her and spoke with an intensity that spoke to his concrete opinion on the matter._

_Her eyes blazed in anger._

_"You have no choice, I want you and I can take you by force if I so choose."_

_He laughed_

_"Then kill me, because I will never want you." He spit on the ground and stood, beginning to walk away. She appeared in front of him instantaneously_

_"Godric, you will regret it greatly if you do not come to me!" Her confidence was also growing, but Godric stood firm._

_"Never."_

_She attacked him with a speed he had no idea she possessed, and he was quickly caught off guard. However, Godric had luckily forgotten to remove one of the remaining silver crosses and was just as quick to pull it free and stab her in the neck._

_Athenia quickly flew off of Godric and screamed in agony, but the wound did nothing to stop her and in fact the attack only fueled her desire to end him. She lunged again but this time Godric was so terrified, and so detirmined to survive that he discovered that the secret talent his maker told him might develop saved his very life._

_He quickly found himself flying through the air in a rush of energy and he reminded himself to thank the old bat again when he arrived at her compound, but there was something that told him his experiences with Athenia weren't over._

* * *

><p><p>

Sookie was really starting to get sick of these new abilities popping up at the weirdest times – who the fuck was that old man, and how was he connected in this messed up situation she was currently involved in?

He said she had to make a choice – a choice she was uncomfortably ready to make in favor of ending her own life; If she had to chose between ending Godric's life and living on knowing she had lost the person she felt so powerfully connected to and watching him die, there was no question of the path she would walk.

Only adding to the pressure on her to make the right decision was the fact that she knew Eric would be beyond devestated at losing his maker after just getting him back and she cared enough about him to know that she could never bring him that pain; after all, she was just a human... no, she stopped herself.. she was really so much more than just a human, but all the same she felt that Eric, and even Godric, could live on with out her.

But that brought up even more questions, what about her vision? She had been so sure that it was a moment from the future, not some silly dream. She had even started to accept the idea of losing her life as a "human" and becoming a vampire, and losing that stung a little bit more than she anticipated. Was this old man showing up a sign that her vision was really just a strangely real dream?

There was simply no way to tell. All Sookie knew was that if the time came that she had to choose between her life and Godric's, there would never be much of a choice at all. So, it was time to get back on her game.

Sookie had taken up a position in the farthest corner of the room away from the door. She rationalized that from here, she could easily see anyone who came to her cell while maintaining as much distance between herself and whoever happened to be on the other side of the door. She quickly cast a mental net out again trying to map out exactly what the roation of guards was like where she was being kept.

There seemed to be a constant cycle of weres moving around the basement level Sookie was on. There was always someone stationed outside of her door, and other weres walked the path between her cell and what she assumed were other similar places on the floor and that was going to be a little bit more of a challenge.

Telling herself that she stood the best chance against the one guard stationed directly on the other side of the wall, she braced herself and entered his mind. His thoughts, much like other two-natured beings she had encountered in the past, were hazy and chaotic. Bursts of anger and flashes of bloody disfigured bodies were interspersed with a rigid and loyal desire to obey the commands of the woman Sookie had encountered before and the barbaric way that they slammed together made Sookie feel nauseous.

Instead of trying to interpret any of the mess that lay before her, Sookie worked on forming new ideas; specifically, the small seed of an idea that Sookie was a harmless girl that posed no threat to him or his bitch of a boss. By simply planting the idea in his mind like a calm whisper, Sookie watched as his mind quickly built upon it all on its own. Within minutes, the were had begun to doubt why Sookie had been kidnapped in the first place, "Such a beautiful sweet girl like that has no business in this nasty place." She was really amazed at how easy it was to manipulate his mind.

As she watched the were develop his new positive opinion of Sookie, she began to gently apply pressure to a new idea; He needed to let Sookie out. It was beginning to work, she could even begin to sense that he was angry she remained inside the cell and was just about to let her out when something changed.

The were's mind suddenly slammed shut, and the map of his brain she had pictured in front of her had dissappeared into a harsh blackness. Then, the door to her cell slammed open.

The evil woman in the heavy robes was back, and she looked pissed.

"My my miss Sookie you certainly grew confident in your abilities very quickly."

Sookie was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she pressed her back hard into the cinder block walls, trying to put even an inch more space between her and the woman.

"You think I could sense you, poking around in the mind of my guards? You're too naïve if you thought you wouldn't get caught."

Sookie didn't have a response, and instead bit her lip at least trying to look as if the woman didn't frighten her to her very core.

"No matter, your men are on their way. Soon, it will all be over."

With that, Athenia left the room and the cell door slammed shut again. Sookie felt as if their were ice in her veins, and she screamed. All she could hear in her mind was the evil woman's words "soon, it will all be over.."


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

**I will not even begin to describe to you why I've been away from this story for so long, nor what I've been going through that's kept me from writing more. I'll just say that this chapter has come to me in the past two days and I've been furiously typing on my crappy little macbook trying to get it all out. I wanted to get it to you as quickly as possible, so I skipped my beta'ing process with my lovely MoonWolfRunner - thank you anyways my dear - and you'll have to forgive any typos or slightly awkward phrasing. Please enjoy!**

Current Day, Topeka

Godric flew faster than he had ever flown before. He felt his skin break under the pressure of the wind and felt no pain as the skin healed itself just to be sliced open again. He knew Eric was having a difficult time keeping up, but also knew that Eric could handle himself and arrive at the meet-up spot without difficulty so he felt no remorse when pushing himself to the limits of his speed.

After what seemed like only seconds to him, but was in reality more like an hour, Godric softly touched down in the grass not far from where Alcide and Sam, as well as the others from the bar, had been sent to rendezvous. Eric landed not moments later and the two exchanged glances with eyes drenched in heavy emotions neither one of them was prepared to discuss. Luckily their awkward and anxious silence was broken by the sound of a rough engine going at break-neck speeds down the local roads.

The van had arrived at the edge of Athenia's compound quicker than the pair had every muscle in Godric's body was tense with the culmination of his anger, anxiety and pure desire to finally murder that vicious bitch Athenia.

There was something about the image of decapitating her that truly brought him much satisfaction, but Godric feared that the solution was not going to be that simple. Though even in their earliest encounters Godric was a force to be reckoned with compared to others of his kind, he had never been a real match for Athenia. This worried him greatly, and that much had already been established between him and his progeny.

He briefly wondered if commanding Eric to go back to Shreveport was a worthwhile option, but he could feel Eric glance at him with a gaze that was both pleading and challenging – something only Eric could pull off. Godric smirked lightly for a brief second the upturn of his lips remained on his face, but was broken when Alcide approached the back door of the van and silently slid it open.

"It is finally time" Godric spoke in a tone that could only be heard by his companions.

He recalled his time with Athenia throughout the centuries, and silently prayed to every deity he had ever studied that her time on this earth was at an end.

5th century AD, Byzantium (Constantinople)

After spending several months in the solace of his maker's company, Godric was still emotionally devastated by the loss of his Athenia. He found himself deep in though on the roof of the Ancient Pythoness' main house, watching as the edges of the sky turned lighter and lighter indicating dawn was approaching.

He only noticed another presence on the roof when she spoke softly in his ear.

"You're thinking of that sorceress again aren't you my boy?" The old woman asked with a slight laughter in her voice. Godric was always terrible at keeping things from his maker.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Godric, there are things in this world that are simply beyond what you are capable of understanding."

He turned to look at her.

"And how exactly does that help me?" Godric was truly sick of the old woman's riddles and life lessons.

"Don't speak to me that way. I have taught you everything, and yet you know nothing." There was an edge to her tone that Godric had never heard before and he turned to meet her milky white eyes.

"This woman. She is true evil incarnate, and yet she plagues my every thought, and your answer is that I am not capable of understanding? Exactly what am I supposed to comprehend in this scenario."

The old woman sighed with impatience.

"My boy. You know very little of my past, and I desire to keep it that way.." She trailed off as she could sense Godric flinch at her statement. She sighed again, but knew that was a conversation for another time and so she continued.

"There are vampires, and there are humans. This much you know quite plainly." Though he knew she couldn't see him, he rolled his eyes.

"Just because I lack sight does not mean I am not aware of your shenanigans," she prodded him. She continued again.

"There are also others. Other creatures in this world." At this, Godric's interest was truly piqued.

"While it would take me longer than we have left in the night to tell you all of the beings that are on this earth," her long boney finger gestured at the turning sky. "I will tell you that the woman you encountered is neither human, nor a true vampire."

Godric softly hummed in agreement, "She said once that she was not human"

"Yes my boy, that's because she's an alien." Godric could hardly believe the words that came out of his makers mouth.

"An Alien, what is an alien?" He had never heard of such a thing.

The Ancient Pythoness huffed at his naivety. "An alien, my boy, is someone from another planet."

Godric's mouth stood agape. He was no imbecile and his maker had taught him briefly that Earth was considered a planet in the greater existence that was space, but he had never heard of it being possible that there was another planet and his mind raced at the possibilities of what the implications of such a thing could entail.

"Another planet, you mean like this one? What planet is she from? How many are there? Could I travel to this planet?"

The old woman chuckled. "My dear boy I hardly know much of planets myself, but there are many, and this woman is from one that is different than ours." Godric didn't know where to start with his inquiries, but she shushed him quickly.

"Come my boy, the night is over and we must turn ourselves over to the day."

And with that, Godric first came to realize that Athenia was truly not of this earth.

Godric woke the next day after a restless day sleep, his mind unable to stop pondering what it meant that Athenia was not from his Earth.

At the first break of night Godric rushed to his makers room, hoping to finally gain some knowledge about the woman that had taken over his life.

The old woman softly laughed. "You are eager to learn, I knew there was a reason I chose you."

"What?" Came Godric's reply - "I want to know about the planets."

"My boy, as I said I hardly know of them myself. I found a sage once who told me about their existence and we spent a lovely month debating the existentialism of it all." Godric could barely understand what she was talking about.

"From what you described to me, Athenia comes from the planet he called Raeleyess – home to vicious members of a cunning, elitist society. And I suppose she came to be a vampire as any of us do, through the changing by another one of our kind."

Godric was at a complete loss for words. He quickly thought back to his interactions with her and set aside his curiosity and desire to learn more of the ancient knowledge concerning the 'Other Planets' that his maker possessed.

He turned at looked at the moon. "I see." He quietly uttered.

The Ancient Pythoness patted his shoulder as a mother would her child, "Godric.. I know you have many questions, though my answers will never satisfy you. All you need to know is that this woman is not to be trifled with, and should be avoided at all costs."

And with that, the old woman disappeared back into her room and Godric was left with his thoughts.

Godric had spent several centuries studying the stars and the 'Other Planets' that his maker had told him about, gaining pieces of information here and there – whispers on the docks of fishing villages, rumors in back alleys of large trade metropolis' – and had come to possess quite the understanding of the universe. None of this information had helped him to understand the woman that was Athenia however.

He had never been able to ascertain whether she was truly from Raeleyess or not, and who her true maker was but that knowledge would not assist him in her demise anyways.

The time to fight was now, and he was as ready as he could ever be.

Godric turned to Eric and the two shared a simple nod. Within the next several seconds, all but Fabri had arrived at the rendezvous point and they shared hushed conversations at an attempt to boost moral and prepare for the worst. Soon, Godric's closest ally – apart from his progeny – arrived with a whoosh of air.

"Mi dispiace _(I'm sorry)_ Godric. Are we ready?"

Godric quickly glanced over the crowd and was met with fierce gazes in return.

"Yes. We are ready. Remember the plan. Ascertain Sookie Stackhouse's whereabouts first – then eliminate the enemy." There were nods and mumbles among the crowd.

Godric stood rigid and hesitated for a brief moment.

"I am not sure what to say in this moment. A human might say thank you. Thank you for being here and being willing to sacrifice your lives for my companion – our companion." He gestured briefly at Eric who had been uncharacteristically silent during most of the fight preparations – Godric knew his internal turmoil had simply overcome him in a way he was proud to feel through the bond; this mattered to Eric more than anything Godric could ever remember, and that was special.

"However, I have not been human for almost 2000 years.." He trailed off and was met with a few light chuckles. His mouth turned up slightly.

"I will simply say, we have done the speeches, it is time for action now."

And with that, the group of them prepared for the fight of their lives.

Sookie Stackhouse had never been more furious in her whole life. Well, there was the time she had first heard the Ratray's thinking how absolutely crazy she was, but this was so much worse. Her blood was boiling, and her rapid footsteps across the concrete floor were quickly becoming one with her racing heartbeat.

How dare this woman – this evil, evil bitch – kidnap her in the first place, let alone threaten Godric and Eric! And now she was stuck in this cell, her only hope of escaping had been dashed when the woman put "blocks" on all the minds of the guards. This only made Sookie more angry.

Suddenly, she felt an internal flutter. She stopped mid stride across the room and looked around her, as if that would explain the feeling. She felt it again, a soft tickle near her heart. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on the spot. What was this?

Her eyes shot open. It was Godric. He was here!

Sookie bit her lip. This was so perfect! But also, so terrible. She was ecstatic that Godric had been able to find her and had come to save her, but that also meant that the trap Athenia had set for her men had worked and now they would burst in, guns blazing, and get caught by the Wicked Bitch West of the Mississippi – Sookie took a brief moment to internally laugh at the nickname.

She closed her eyes again and focused on the spot. She knew she could call Godric to her, she had done it before. But this time his life literally depended on it.

There was the same blackness as before, and she called out to him.

"Godric!" She shouted. "Godric I need you!"

She waited a few seconds and soon a form in the distance materialized.

"Sookie!" The form rushed towards her and she was happy to meet the eyes of her lover.

"Oh Godric!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tighter than she ever thought possible. He chuckled his soft little laugh and Sookie fell even more in love with him in that moment.

"I love that laugh. I love you. I'm so happy to see you!" her thoughts bubbled out of her in bursts of raw emotions and she refused to let her grip on him loosen though she turned her face up to meet his gaze.

"Yes my love. I've missed you very much. We're outside you know." Even his voice comforted her, but she had to tell him about the woman.

"Godric, it's a trap. This woman wants you to come here so she can kill you. And Eric!" the last part came out in a slightly shrill exclamation.

Godric simply looked deep in her eyes and let out a soft "hmm"

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Godric still remained quiet. Sookie finally pulled away. "Seriously Godric, what's the plan?"

"I don't know." He stated it so matter of factly Sookie was flabergasted.

"What do you mean you don't know, you don't have a plan?" Her hands immediately went to her hips and Godric couldn't help but smile.

"Sookie i've made it no secret that I have no idea how to defeat Athenia. Our plan is simply to gain entrance to the fortress, find you and try our best to kill her. We brought allies but.." He couldn't finish the thought.

"Well that's not good enough Godric you have to kill her! Our lives literally depend on it!"

Godric was overcome with anger and his ferocity won over his facade for a moment "You don't think I know this!" his voice came out in a growl.

Sookie visibly shuddered for a moment then regained her composure. Godric's body relaxed and he quickly went back to his stoic expression.

"I'm sorry my love. I do know this. But she is simply a stronger opponent than I'm confident I can defeat. I will lay down my life for you if I have to."

Sookie couldn't help but smile at her lover. Godric looked at her with a puzzled face. "You've told me that before. When we first met. You said you'd die for me. Die to protect me." She approached him again and wrapped her arms around his frame.

"I will."

Suddenly, Sookie was broken away from her shared vision with Godric and brought back to the room. She evaluated herself briefly and felt.. different. She felt so sure of herself, but she couldn't exactly place why. Her body felt tense, but also agile and there was something inside of her that felt warm – unfamiliar, but warm. She was ready, but for what she had no idea.

Godric had stopped mid stride walking towards the field and Eric was one of only a few to notice. Quickly, the group came to the same stop and watched him for a moment, wondering why after such a commanding speech about being ready for action that their leader would simply stop.

Eric was the only one who knew he was with Sookie – somehow, in a trance, he had connected with her and was talking to her like before. Though they were still quite a distance away from the castle itself Eric could begin to feel the slightest pull towards Sookie through their very weak bond.

Still, he felt slightly concerned that with the group out in the open they would attract negative attention from the guards Eric knew Athenia had monitoring the perimeter. He wondered if he should move Godric, or even address the crowd. Afterall, Alcide and Sam had met up with their fellow shifters and the pack of wolves at the front of their pack was now noticeably tense.

Soon however, Godric snapped out of it and looked directly at him. "It's a trap. She set a trap for us." Eric was visibly taken aback.

"But I believe it's ok. Sookie... she's.. she's going to fight."

**Ok guys. Wow. Some tense stuff in here. So we're at the fight, We're ready to go.. and Sookie? Looks like she's ready too! I just want to briefly explain some stuff to you here and let you know what to expect now. First, I kind of introduced a little bit more of Athenia's background. I know you may be thinking - "what the fuck, let's just focus on this story mk?!"** - **But there is a method to my madness. I'm toying around with the idea of having a separate story - not connected to the sequel I'm planning for this story - that is dedicated to Athenia's life and times and how she became a vampire and the planet she's from blah blah. The problem with this is that the story I envision has no TB characters - BTW great time to say I don't own any of the TB characters created by Alan Ball and Charlene Harris, only my own characters! - and would not really work out on this Fanfiction site and that bums me out. So, i'm putting bits and pieces out here to gauge how interested any of you would be in that story and if I should put the effort into it at all. Please let me know!**

**Also, Sookie going to be developing a new power in the next chapter, or possibly more than one! DUN DUN DUNNNN! These are powers that have come directly from my imagination and have never been discussed on the show, so please cut me some slack in that regard. That being said, I promise to try and make it as cohesive with the concept of her being a fairy-human hybrid as possible and will try to incorporate things I think fit with her as a person. So.. I'll shut up now.. please stay tuned!**


	28. Chapter 27

** Hello Hello my lovely readers. I finally have a new chapter for you! This one was in the pipes for a couple weeks now, and I've already started work on the next chapter.**  
><strong>Hang in there folks because we're nearing the end! Will Godric and Eric save Sookie? Will Athenia go down with out (too much of) a fight? We shall see! Thank you as always to my lovely beta MoonWolfRunner, whom I would be nowhere without. Thank you so much to all my lovely readers, and enjoy!<strong>

Present Day, Topeka

Godric glanced around the group and watched as the air began to shiver around the aggravated energies of his cohorts. He closed his eyes and took a deep, yet utterly unnecessary breath. He could hear the crunch of the dirt beneath anxious claws, and the smell of burning pecan wood far in the distance.

He turned to Eric and watched his body twitch in anticipation, choosing not to read the bond between them while attempting to read his emotions. Eric's usually crisp blue eyes looked dull, like the river on a snowy day. He was troubled, but then again there wasn't a man in this situation that didn't share the same mixed emotions; Eric only felt them more so because of his desire for Sookie.

Godric took a moment to examine the bonds he shared with the two most important beings in his life (though not a man among them would know this night that Godric shared a bond almost as sacred with another child, that was a story for much later).

The first, the bond with Eric, was pulsating wildly with his mixed emotions. He was extremely anxious, and given his history with Athenia I could understand why. He was also more terrified than I had ever felt in our time together – even as I found him on the battlefield he had never experienced true fear such as this.

I brushed over his bond, knowing that he could work out his own emotions and would not shy away from the battle. I then felt my bond with Sookie.

Though we were slightly farther away I could still sense her stronger than I knew Eric could. Our bond was much stronger than I anticipated. She was afraid, but I knew that she could sense my presence and her mood had lighten; there was even a hint of lust wrapped up in the fibers of the chord connecting our two souls.

Soon there was a nudge at my hand and the wolf I assumed was Alcide was telling me it was time to get a move on.

This was it. We had gone over the plan multiple times and with a signal, I sent the pack of wolves to the designated zones just outside the palace walls.

I grabbed the attention of the vampires that had been silently milling about, both egging each other for for the battle and trying to convince themselves as to why they were really here, ready to overthrow a monarch of the Vampire Authority. It was of no consequence when I told them that it was time to make our way on to the compound.

As we vamped to the very edges of the thick, ominous walls of the castle to regroup with our were counterparts, I could sense the human minds of a handful of guards on the other side of the wall. While it would be easy to simply vamp to the other side of the wall and snap their necks, I was convinced that there was more too their force than met the eye.

Eric and I shared a glance, and in turn he shared one with Fabri. We waited a few tense moments, listening to the heartbeats of the humans on the other side as they discussed the banalities of their daily post and security routines. Soon, the wolves were too eager to be held back anymore when I heard the topic of conversation shift to the new security measures that had recently been installed.

"She has been anticipating our attack" I mentally broadcasted to Eric. We both knew this based on my conversation with Sookie, but a new security system installed days before our strike against her, that indicated she had deliberately designed this scenario to draw us out. But why?

We hesitated once more as the guards described an electrified fence that was invisible to the naked eye, both above and just inside the great and seemingly impenetrable walls themselves. Seemingly, the fence was made with the electrified version of UV light, which instantaneously killed any vampire not encoded into its safety protocol. This was getting complicated.

Everyone could hear the conversation going on just through the wall and so Godric felt no reason to explain the situation to the others. He briefly contemplated sending Fabri over the wall to glamour the guards into disarming the fence, but that meant sending him to his death and he quickly admonished himself for coming up with such a basic thought.

Soon, he found no other option but to call out to Sookie once more.

He pictured a signal being sent out to the fairy just inside the castle that he had fallen so hopelessly in love with. "Sookie.." He called out softly.

He could feel their bond buzz with her response, her excitement sent a shiver through his bones.

"Godric!" she responded

"Sookie I'm afraid we're at an impasse. There is a UV light fence in place that we cannot cross, and we have no way to disarm it without giving away our position."

The two of them were caught off guard by a third voice joining the conversation.

"Godric, we could send a wolf." It was Eric. Outside of the 'vision', Godric's shocked gaze shot over to Eric. Eric himself was full of surprise when he realized that his thought had been heard by both Godric and Sookie.

"Was that Eric?!" Sookie chimed in..

"Yes." Both men responded simultaneously.

They heard sookie chuckle softly.

"Well that's not a terrible idea. You could have one of them shift into a human and cross over, take them by surprise and take them out?" Sookie fleshed out the mechanics of the makeshift idea but then was met with a complication.

"But that would leave them vulnerable to the guards, and besides how would you get them over the wall in the first place?"

Godric was taken aback by what an astute observation she had made on her own. "Very good my love. I had not considered this. Apparently having you in my life has lessened my military prowess" he joked. He heard Eric snort, seemingly in agreement.

At this point the lack of action had left the wolves restless and they began to paw at the ground and nip at one another, begging for some bloodshed. However the problem had not been solved and the issues of the guards remained at large.

Sookie piped in after a moment of silence.

"I could try and take over their minds... I'm not quite sure if I can do it, and last time I tried Athenia caught me, but it's better than nothing right?" Sookie's voice was nervous and unsure.

Eric and I debated it internally for a moment. There was a great risk that the power itself was impossible for Sookie, and the thought of Athenia stumbling on to their presence and Sookie's interference was perhaps too much to bare.

"I see no other way" Eric let out finally.

"I agree" Godric whispered with regret.

Sookie had been in the farthest corner of her cell when she had sensed Godric and, to a lesser extent, Eric nearby.

She was excited that they had actually come for her, despite knowing that the woman holding her was actually setting a trap for them.

Soon enough, she heard Godric calling out to her.

"Sookie.." His voice was soft like a whisper, yet held so much more emotion than she could even comprehend.

"Godric!" She answered back eagerly. This whole mental communication thing was becoming really handy.

"Sookie I'm afraid we're at an impasse. There is a UV light fence in place that we cannot cross, and we have no way to disarm it without giving away our position" his voice had a hesitation to it and Sookie knew that it was difficult for Godric to admit that the plan to rescue her – even in its earliest stages – wasn't going well.

As she was wondering what she could do to help, Sookie heard a familiar voice break through the hazy mental aura that she shared with Godric.

" Godric, we could send a wolf" Sookie could hardly believe that Eric could somehow share the conversation she was having with her bonded.

The imprisoned fairy was just overwhelmed at how many new things were happening for her. She was also unsure about the whole 'sacrificing a wolf' thing. She pondered a moment and put her feelings about the new ability to communicate with Eric aside, though she let out a light laugh at the way Eric had found a way to wiggle himself even into her most private moments. That was Eric for you.

"Well that's not a terrible idea. You could have one of them shift into a human and cross over, take them by surprise and take them out?" Though it wasn't the most friendly or nice idea she'd ever heard, and it might mean loosing one of her friends or really anyone for that matter, Sookie had to give credit where credit was due, especially when their backs were against the wall.

She soon found a flaw however; "But that would leave them vulnerable to the guards, and besides how would you get them over the wall in the first place?"

She knew based on her mental picture of the castle that surrounded her that it wasn't going to be simply as easy as walking right up to the guards and convincing them to surrender, and apparently it wouldn't be as easy as flying over the wall either.

'Goddamned vampires and they're tricky bullshit' she internally scoffed. It was then that she realized what he had to do. She had to try and use her fairy powers to push the guards to deactivate the system.

The idea wasn't without it's risks – the evil bitch that held her here had discovered her the last time and made it clear that the next time she tried anything, there would be undeniable consequences. But, anything was better than sitting here in this miserable cell waiting to be killed right?

Still not 100% sure of her plan, Sookie threw it out there to her vampires "I could try and take over their minds... I'm not quite sure if I can do it, and last time I tried Athenia caught me, but it's better than nothing right?"

There was a long, pregnant pause before Eric softly said "I see no other way." Sookie was only partially relieved. First, Godric hadn't really given his 'blessing' and second, Eric didn't seem all that confident in her abilities either. Soon though, Godric chimed in with a heartbroken whisper "I agree."

Without drawing out a long sentimental goodbye, Sookie broke her connection with Eric and Godric. She knew that if her plan were to work, she would see them shortly. And if not.. well she wouldn't even entertain the idea.

She quickly got to work casting a mental net, bypassing the several guards inside the house and down in the cellar she was being held in. Soon she found a cluster of guards – surprisingly human – near the voids she recognized as her mates and seemingly, their allies.

Sookie worked harder than ever before in her life, concentrating as hard as she could on isolating those guards and feeling out their minds.

As with most other humans, their thought patterns were scattered and boring. Most were thinking of stupid things, like how great their dinner had been that night or how badly they needed the weekend off to take care of their kids.

One in particular had a more dark and twisted thought pattern that Sookie had only encountered in two other individuals – her 'funny' Uncle Bartlett, and _René_ Lenier. She focused first on this man's mind. She figured, if she could break him, she could break the rest.

Sookie emptied her mind of everything but her connection to her vampires, and a mental chord connecting her mind to that of her first target. She visualized a strong chain and, first as a pool surrounding her own mind and then a focused bubble of warm and soft emotions, a 'liquid' version of the thoughts she wanted the guard to feel.

The man, a racist "good ol' boy" from Arkansas, went by the name Calvin – though Sookie could feel through his mangled and angry mind that this was not his given name – was doing a pretty good job of convincing his buddies that he was just your average man working a security job for the Vampire Queen of Kansas, but deep down Calvin was a very deeply disturbed mind.

One small peak into his subconscious and Sookie felt so nauseous she couldn't continue. It appeared as though Calvin had a real grudge against vampires – something about his mother that Sookie simply couldn't stomach – and was really just biding his time until he could kill the 'wicked bitch of the west'.

Sookie went back to focusing her thoughts onto the chain that connected their minds. It was difficult to keep her mind blank, while somehow still forming specific thoughts that she needed Calvin's mind to accept.

She started with something basic "There's no threat here." Seemingly, that small idea worked. Calvin's mind lifted a layer of haze and he seemed to feel as though there was no danger around him.

Soon Sookie moved on to more complicated thoughts and focused the warm liquid on the chain links connecting her to Calvin's mind. "We could take it easy tonight, there's nothing going on."

Calvin was a little bit more resistant to this; it wasn't in his nature to be relaxed – especially when it came to work, but the more she 'massaged' the chain between them, the more control Sookie ended up having over his thoughts.

She evolved her ideas into something more complex; "If we turned off the fence, nothing bad would happen." This one was tough – Calvin obviously knew better than to turn off the main security system to his boss' castle, no matter how much he hated her and her kind. Sookie had to try even harder to implant this idea into Calvin's mind and she could feel her energy draining.

A small part of her brain focused on her links to Eric and Godric and feeling Godric's pride and strength gave her a boost of mental energy. Finally, she was able to convince Calvin that it would be ok to turn off the fence surrounding the property and she was confident she could count on him to do the job. Now, she simply had to slip out of his mind, convince the others in the group that turning off the fence and taking the rest of the night off was a totally reasonable thing to do – easy as pie.

Before slipping out of Calvin's mind, Sookie softly implanted the idea that he should seek counseling for his troubled past and though she didn't push it very hard, she could feel his mind start to consider the idea. Sookie smiled, "hey at least he might try and be better" she thought to herself.

Though she felt that she had been in Calvin's mind for hours, it had only taken her a few tense minutes to convince him to turn off the fence. She then went into the minds of the other guards patroling with Calvin and found that it was much easier to convince them of the same thing – once one or two had the idea planted, they were able to work out amongst themselves that they could simply turn off the power and call it an early evening – Sookie hoped the rest of the night was that easy.

She could feel the group of them walking towards the main security post where the fence's controls and turning off the power, and then collectively heading for the edge of the compound, seemingly to their cars to head home.

When she was satisfied that the problem had been dealt with, Sookie called out to her vampires.

"Godric, Eric. It's done. The fence is off."

She was met with warm buzzing emotions in her bond with both Eric and Godric and she smiled. They seemed.. proud? Happy? She wasn't sure.

"My love, your power is absolutely astounding." Godric's bond with her hummed against her heart.

Her weak bond with Eric felt as though he was smiling at her, and in turn that made Sookie smile even wider. Her viking chimed in.

"My my Sookie, you're always full of surprises."

She laughed "Yes so you've told me before." She heard him laugh and then their bond was suddenly shut off – like a faucet had been turned off – and her heart skipped a beat.

"Godric?" she wasn't sure what had happened to Eric. She couldn't feel him at all.

"I wanted to speak to you privately Sookie, and since I have control over Eric.." he trailed off without any real explanation.. made a mental note to ask him about that later..

"I just wanted you to hear it once more, with my own voice, that I am absolutely and overwhelmingly in love with you Miss Sookie Stackhouse. And if I should meet my end, then it would be my greatest joy in my 2000 years to know you." His bond with her took Sookie to a whole new level of emotion she had never experienced before – not even with Bill, who she at one time she had been convinced she had been in love with.

"Godric.. I.." She choked on the words as a tear came to her eye.

"I love you too. More than anything, anyone.." She trailed off again, unable to express herself truly.

"Godric I could spend the rest of my lifetime telling you I loved you and it would never be enough to truly show you how much." She settled on that because, well it was true!

She heard a soft purring like sound that reminded her of a cat. "Sookie. You are perfect."

They shared a warm moment, feeling each other through their respective bonds before Godric chimed in again.

"Eric wants to speak to you as well. I will.. see you shortly." He didn't seem convinced of the last part but Sookie didn't have time to argue before her bond with Godric had faded – not turned off as it had been with Eric, but more like.. put on mute. She thought that was a good analogy. She could still feel his emotions, but couldn't speak to him or hear him.

Her bond with Eric reappeared and soon she broadcasted to him.

"Eric.. I'm never sure what to say to you."

He laughed his beautiful, viking sex god laugh and Sookie blushed from head to toe.

"Nor I you, Miss Stackhouse." For some reason him calling her that really got Sookie riled. She felt a subtle humorous twinge coming from Godric and she knew he must have felt what she was thinking.

"Sookie I just wanted to say.. if I survive this. You have to do me the honor of sleeping with me. I hear it's quite the experience." Leave it to Eric to be a pervert even in a crisis! Sookie laughed, but hesitated when she realized her viking wasn't entirely sure that he would make it through the night.

"Eric, if I can confess, I've known I was going to sleep with you one day ever since I sucked that bullet out of your chest." He laughed again; Sookie felt her skin tingle.

"I've known since you walked into my bar." He trailed off and Sookie wondered how it was possible that even though he was facing his potential death he could still be so confident in his attempts to woo her.

"Ok Eric, if we survive, I'll sleep with you." She smiled.

"Ok then, it's settled. See you on the other side." He jolted at their shared bond and Sookie could tell he had been sensing her arousal as well.

"See you on the other side Mr. Northman" She heard him purr similarly to Godric and then she put her bond with Eric on mute as well.

"Ok bitch, it's time to party" Sookie said to no one in particular she she prepped herself for the battle of her life.


End file.
